Pawns of Prophecy
by Comfy Chair
Summary: Follows on from Season 4. The Watchers' Council want an obediant Slayer to fulfil a prophecy, and will resort to anything to achieve it. Faith wants redemption. Will Buffy have to kill a child to ensure the world remains safe? Please review. Last part now posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Pawns of Prophecy**

**Part One**

**Reconciliation, Retribution & Redemption**

**Chapter one **

"All dangers must be anticipated else we will perish like wheat before a scythe," the leader of the assembled crowd spoke to his brethren. "The greatest hazard of all is Man. He will hunt us down like before and, as helpless as we were then, we will cease to exist. So, I say to you, take special care when you walk amongst them. Avoid them if at all possible. And avoid the vampires as well. The time for fighting our old enemy is over; we must re build."

"Why not join with them?" A voice challenged anonymously from the crowd. "We have a common enemy…"

"No!" The leader attacked. "Let both antagonists fight it out amongst themselves. In the meantime, we will live out lives. We will devote ourselves to what is important; our families our desires. By doing so, we ultimately win; the normal mundane life is sweet when compared to the need to constantly be on our guard and fighting a war that no one can win."

The crowd expressed their agreement to the speech. The speaker afforded himself some self-congratulation. He was relieved beyond words to express such. They had come so close to mobilising against those that they saw as being their enemies. Whilst he agreed that such emotions were justified and certainly addictive, he also knew that to answer such desires would be the end of everything they had achieved.

The crowd gradually dispersed and everyone went about their business; rebuilding their lives after being released from the underground laboratories, renewing the bonds of family and, in so many cases, giving themselves time to mourn the death of their friends.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They were all assembled in Giles' living room. Willow sat next to Tara, no longer shy to show her affection. Buffy knew that she was happy with the one she loved and glad that it was all in the open. She mentally made a note to devote some time to her friend. To talk about the relationship. The only reaction she had given so far was on the first day Willow revealed her affections for the shy girl, who had attached herself to her and followed her everywhere like a devoted puppy. There had not been time since then to talk. She had to make time, though. The last year had seen the gang distance themselves from each other. It had not been intentional on any ones part, but it had happened.

Buffy could not help but smile inwardly as she looked from one friend to another. Xander and his vengeance demon made her smile. The latter was trying unsuccessfully to hide her boredom by stroking her boyfriend's leg. Whilst Xander was undoubtedly enjoying the sensation he still had that wide-eyed look of someone trapped in a gilded cage. Buffy did not know whether to feel sorry for him or to laugh at his predicament. Anya made Cordelia seem like Willow. The bulk of Xander's attention, however, was taken up with Giles who, with a patience bordering on the noble, was trying to explain some principle of something to the young man. Buffy had to admit that she had lost track of the conversation long before. She started another mental note to herself; she must confide in Giles more.

She was ashamed to admit that she had mishandled the whole Initiative affair. Giles, in fact all her friends, had advised her she should investigate more before becoming a member of the demon-hunting club. Again, she had put her friends on the edge of her life. Side-lining them and only bringing them into play as substitutes whenever she felt the need for their input. In doing so she had overlooked Willow's need for reassurance, Xander's need for a role in life and Giles' isolation from what he had devoted his life to; the guidance and protection of a slayer.

"Is that tea going to arrive, I wonder," Giles said, looking over his glasses at Buffy.

"I'll go and assist the maid," Buffy offered.

She entered the kitchen to find Riley looking at the instructions on a packet of loose-leaf tea. He was a picture of concentration and indecision and entirely out of his element amongst pots and pans. She knew that Angel could rustle up a three-course dinner for a party of five if he had to, but Riley was unable to decide whether to put two or three spoonfuls of tea into the pot. Her eyes glazed over briefly when she thought again at how she had nearly lost him the week before.

He stood there looking tall and helpless. Buffy walked up to him and took the tea from his hands and placed it on the worktop. She then embraced her boyfriend and lover and kissed him passionately. The embrace expressing a need that spoke of the fear she had of losing him. They had not had much time alone together since the confrontation with Adam and the destruction of the Initiative. Although the need to be with **all** her friends outweighed her desire to be alone with Riley, she could not deny that desire existed.

"Buffy," came a desperate cry from Xander, "Giles is talking analogies again"

"Don't worry, Xander you're safe until he starts drawing Venn Diagrams," she shouted in response relaxing her hold on Riley slightly, but not her eyes from his.

"The tea, Buffy," Giles added desperately.

Buffy quickly came to her senses and switched the kettle back on. It had boiled several minutes ago whilst Riley was reading the instructions on the packet. When it clicked back off she poured some in the pot and swished it around before emptying it in the sink. She then put the correct amount of tea in the pot and poured the remaining water up to the level of the spout. Riley watched in awe as she set up the tray with cups, saucers, spoons milk and chocolate biscuits. She gifted him a smile of satisfaction and placed the tray in his arms.

They both re-entered the living room and sat amongst the others. For the next few hours the group of friends chatted. Their conversation drifted from topic to topic. Nothing important was discussed and the next day they would be hard pressed to recollect anything that was said. It was, rather, the type of evening where friends just relaxed and allowed the world to tick by.

Towards the end of the evening Buffy yawned. She looked around contritely. "I'm sorry," she said.

"The undead keeping you out late the last few days?" Giles offered.

"No. Actually, I haven't come across anything at all, which is weird considering the number of demons that must have escaped the lab that night."

"They're probably in hiding still," Xander added. "They'll come out to play soon."

"I can wait. The rest has been … sublime. I've been able to spend time with Mum and feel like …. a normal person almost. I actually went clothes shopping with her yesterday," she continued quietly as almost to herself. The others regarded her thoughtfully, knowing that she craved normality above anything else. Buffy looked up and blushed slightly at the attention. "So, I can wait a while before jumping into the breach again," she added with a smile and change of tone to lighten up the proceedings.

"You should take a holiday with Riley whilst college is in recess," Giles suggested.

"Yeah," Xander perked up. "Anya and me and Willow and Tara could come as well."

"I don't want to go," Anya butted in.

This caused everyone to laugh and the evening continued in a similar vein until they all decided it was time to relieve Giles of the responsibility of being host.

"Next time you can all come to our place," Buffy offered. By that she meant hers and Riley's. With his house in need of much repair he was going to secretly move in with Buffy in her dorm whilst Willow would share with Tara.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was not a real medieval castle, but a nineteenth-century reproduction. The building reeked of Victorian excess; draped itself over the landscape like a black cloak; hiding its true self and convincing people not to seek out the reality. Inside the structure a dining room was occupied, laid out for its guests. If rooms could speak it would boast of its importance amongst its fellow rooms; relaxing in their company wearing its wood panelled walls like a uniform showing its rank amongst them.

The occupants sat around its large circular dining table. Their cigar and cigarette smoke rose up and created a layer concealing the intricately carved ceiling. The carving depicted demons being slain by a lone warrior. Alone except for a choir of elders watching the scene. Some scribed the battle. Others directed it as a conductor does an orchestra. The smoke lingered like fog between the contours of the carving.

"Our sources say the US military have closed the Project," one of the room's occupants spoke.

"Wisdom at last," added another. "The Initiative was a foolish attempt lacking in the subtlety and thought."

"The very name of the organisation spoke the arrogance of the Americans in thinking they could use force of numbers where stealth has always sufficed for centuries."

"Mind you, it took some initiative to decide to close the project."

The group gathered in the dining room allowed themselves a few moments of humour at the last remark. If the room could feel it would have glowed with pride at being the host of such a gathering of learned and noble men; however misguided such a feeling would have been.

"One has to admit, however, that they served a purpose. Though it pains me to say this, we all know that we have been poorly served by our own weapons. One of whom is incarcerated and the other under the illusion she can act without us,"

"Like a common vigilante!"

"Guided by a deserter to the cause!"

"Come now, her Watcher was banished."

"We must regain control if we are to be in a position to be of power when the Event occurs. The question is how do we regain the initiative? No pun intended."

"We must instil the need to rejoin the ranks to our wayward friends."

"Why not just rid ourselves of them for good and replace them?"

"The training of a new slayer will take too long. She has the experience and the local knowledge to still be of use to us. Her Watcher should also be welcomed back since he has her confidence. A Slayer without a Watcher must not be allowed."

There were murmurs of agreement from the others around the table.

"How do we persuade them to rejoin the fight and what about the other slayer?"

"We will approach them meekly, as though contrite at what has occurred between us in the past."

"If that does not work?"

"Then, we will have to resort to other methods even if it means consorting with those we seek to displace."

"I ask again, what of the other slayer?"

"Let her rot behind bars. The ones she is imprisoned in and those she has built for herself"

"It is agreed then; we make a humble approach for reconciliation to the slayer and her guide." He looked around the table and registered the nods of his colleagues. "So be it. I will inform our office in America. Come now let us continue the evening. Jeremy, will you please pass the port."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The couple sat down on a bench. They had spent the evening swaying hypnotically to the sound of a local band playing at the hall in the grounds of the college. The evening was mild with a welcoming breeze that chilled the perspiration they had built up in the humidity of the concert. They held each other and explored the passion that had welled up inside them, exploiting the discovery of a mutual desire. After some time they broke off the revelling and looked each other in the eyes. They asked and answered the same question in unison without speaking a word and stood up with the aim of acting out their intentions somewhere more private. They found themselves confronted by a group of four tall men standing in a small arc blocking their way forward. The couple were momentarily embarrassed at being discovered. Before they had time to feel afraid, however, they were grabbed from behind by two others and pulled to the ground in a frenzy of blood and torn clothing. No sound escaped into the night; such was the efficiency of the kill.

From the melee one attacker stood up. The ivory of his fangs were almost luminous as a nearby lamplight played shadows over his demon-contorted face. He looked into the sky at the moon flickering through branches of the trees that swayed in the cool breeze.

"It's good to be in the open again; to hunt and feel the fear and the blood lust. It's been far too long since we have been allowed to roam freely and kill when we so desire. Get up," he ordered dragging two of his comrades up from their revelling. "We have a war to win. A war to start"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The girl looked and felt unsure of herself. She hated feeling this way. Life was better when she had a meaning to live it. In truth, she had always needed someone to tell her what to do. She would baulk at following orders but secretly relish her part in life, even if someone else dictated it to her.

Everything had changed. He had brought her to her senses and made her see the error of her ways and told her that her life was her own. Her senses, however, were acute. She felt direction-less, guilt stricken and so lonely.

She knew that he would have welcomed her into his home. An angel in more than just name. She was still too ashamed to take up such an offer, though. No, she had unfinished business elsewhere; a task that she knew had to be undertaken or else she would never be able to rest or dispel the past and start anew.

With the last thought, she turned her back on Los Angeles and boarded the bus to Sunnydale. Her only belongings in a haversack strung over her shoulder.

/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chapter two **

Buffy patrolled the campus. The deaths of the students two nights earlier had necessitated a return to her duties. Despite that, her heart was not really fully engaged. The few days of normality had ingrained themselves onto her psyche. Not even the success of killing two vampires the night before could lift her spirits. All she could think of was that she had vampire dust in her hair again and that dull ache behind her eyes that only the lack of sufficient sleep could induce.

She was awoken from her mood by the sound of violence being inflicted on someone, exclamations of contempt and the familiar sound of exertion. She ran to the focus point of the disturbance and stopped several yards from the scene of two demons fighting. Both were conveying a viciousness that caused even Buffy to wince at each blow they inflicted on each other. Her fights seldom got as desperate due to her skill at avoiding such close contact. She was short but could always keep demons at arm or leg length. She had a momentary feeling of doubt at her own ability to beat either of the protagonists in front of her, but dispelled it and instead decided to observe and learn. Her inquisitiveness, however, was interrupted by a very human scream from the opposite end of the campus. Affording one final glance at one of the demons, a vampire, being thrown against a tree, she left the scene.

Buffy ran at full speed in the direction of the scream. Seeing the vampire in good time she maintained her momentum as she rammed it away from a student. The latter wasted no time in escaping, leaving her rescuer to follow through with her attack. The vampire was severely stunned and would have died at the end of Buffy's stake in seconds if it were not for his colleague, who levelled a kick to her stomach strong enough to lift her off her would be victim and push her to one side of it. She looked up at the second demon. "Where the hell did you come from?" She asked incredulously.

The demon went for another kick. This time to Buffy's face. Being ready this time, she grabbed his foot with both hands and shoved forward lifting her assailant up and backwards. He fell back several feet but remained standing, balancing precariously on his heels as he hit the ground. Buffy took advantage of this and leapt at him with her stake hitting the target with one fluid motion of her right hand. Dust erupted where previously there had been solidity.

The original vampire grabbed Buffy's arms from behind and gripped tightly causing her to scream with the strain it put on her shoulder blades. She knew, however, that if he maintained his grip the vampire would have no other possible action to make. It had limited its own ability to manoeuvre. Buffy crouched forward in a sudden movement that caught the demon by surprise. He fell forward, his own body weight and gravity causing him to lose control of the situation. Buffy felt his grip loosen and flung him over her shoulder, knowing that she risked breaking her arms if he maintained or re-tightened his hold. Fortunately, he released his arms on impulse reaching them out to catch his fall. Buffy staked him through the heart via his back.

She jumped up and quickly scanned 360 degrees for anything else that may want her dead. Nothing appeared. She was rooted to the spot for what seemed like minutes as the surplus adrenaline pumped round her body. Eventually her limbs relaxed enough for her to move. She stopped, however, only a few feet away and sat on a bench. She knew all to well that she had been lucky to win the fight. She berated herself. She was out of practice, too damn careless to be out on her own.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I tell you, Giles, I didn't see the second one coming. Hell, I didn't even look." Buffy paced up and down Giles' living room. The small space required her to turn frequently which did not improve her mood.

"The important thing," Giles offered, "is that you survived."

Buffy gave him a disdainful glance on her return trip from the far wall.

"You survived and you know better for the next time, and will you sit down. You're wearing a groove in the floor."

"Giles, it's quarry tiled." Buffy sat down, however, when she saw his expression looked dangerous, and bit her lip to avoid smiling too obviously. Giles' stern look always made him look sweet and vaguely cuddly, in a middle-aged way. She frowned. Her thoughts were scary sometimes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The girl looked at her new lodgings emotionless. She had stayed at worse places. It had a clean bathroom and a TV and a bed, which was suffice to suit her needs. It was certainly better than the night before; she had arrived in Sunnydale with no job or accommodation planned. The bus shelter was no substitute. She now had a job, serving burgers in a drive-through restaurant and a soft bed to sleep in. Tomorrow she would consider making contact. She was not looking forward to it, but knew that it would be the start of her long climb to redemption. She laid on top of the bed, face looking at the ceiling. Hours later she finally fell asleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"The Slayer took out two of our group this evening."

"Survival of the fittest. She just rid us of weeds. The crop still thrives," the new self proclaimed leader of Sunnydale's night population commented. He cast his eye over the expanse of the warehouse from his vantage point of the office several feet above. Two-score vampires mingled amongst each other.

"Never the less," the former pressed, "it has made the others unsure. Months of captivity by the army and a slayer still loose in the world….."

"The former is over, done with. To dwell on the past is a waste of time."

"And the Slayer?"

"Is but one girl." The leader turned to his second in command. "Tomorrow we start our campaign to reclaim this town. By the end of the week every demon from miles around will once more regard this as its premier holiday destination. We'll wipe the smugness from the faces of the descendants of the people who dared to name this town **Sunny **dale."

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Pawns of Prophecy**

**Part One**

**Reconciliation, Retribution & Redemption**

**Chapter three**

"So, this party is like….. a hippy thing?" Xander asked.

"Yeah. It's supposed to be," Tara confirmed.

"That's cool."

"No it's not," Anya disagreed. "I was at Woodstock. Do you know how smelly several thousand unwashed hippies can get? And the mud was disgusting."

"You were at Woodstock." Willow bounced in front of Anya. "What was it like? That's so cool."

"Woodstock," Buffy repeated, a curious expression on her face.

"Please don't ask her why," Xander pleaded.

"Why Woodstock ?"

"A woman wanted revenge on her unfaithful boyfriend."

"What did you do?" Buffy asked ignoring Xander's entreaties.

The ex-vengeance demon noticed her lover's expression. "Let's just say," she replied, "that he didn't get any free love after that."

"Ouch," Xander said, his imagination painting a vivid picture. "Ouch ouch ouch," he repeated walking ahead of the girls. "You had to ask."

Buffy, Willow and Tara laughed. Anya just raised her eyebrows innocently.

The party was interesting but not Woodstock.

"So, everyone's a witch here then." Buffy commented.

"No. Just Tara and me."

"But, it's organised by your coven group in college."

"Oh, I know, but by calling themselves a coven they're making a feminist statement… or something. Tara and me once suggested making a spell….do you remember, Tara?" Willow asked her partner.

"Yes. We have a whole corner to ourselves in meetings now."

"Then why do you still attend?"

"They make us laugh." Both girls answered in unison.

"And they get invited to the coolest parties, don't forget that," Xander added.

They all looked round the room for a few moments and found themselves a corner to stand in. After a few minutes a girl broke away from the festivities and approached them. "Oh no, damn," Willow whispered.

Tara turned her back to the girl as she approached. "I would suggest that you don't ask what her name is," she said to the others.

The girl walked up to the gang. "Hi, Willow, Tara. I'm glad you could come. Would you introduce your friends?"

"….um…..this is Buffy, Anya and Xander," Willow offered.

"And you are ?" Buffy asked.

"Moonshine, please to meet you," the host replied, a friendly smile on her face. Willow turned round to face the wall. "I really must mingle with the other guests," The girl said and rejoined the party.

Buffy nodded her head as though judging a contest. "Seemed like a nice girl. Willow, stop it."

Willow was laughing so hard tears were falling.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Buffy entered the courtyard in front of Giles' home. His living room light was on and she could make out the hum of two voices. Giles had a guest. She had left the party early to be able to drop in on her Watcher before going on patrol that night. She contemplated not disturbing them, but being inquisitive by nature, she knocked on the door. Giles opened it and stood back to let her enter. She saw his visitor and gave Giles a sharp look.

"Uh….Buffy…this…this is Reginald. He's from the…"

"The Council," Buffy finished for him.

"Very observant, young lady," the stranger said and approached her, his hand out stretched.

"Don't patronise me. It's so obvious you might as well wear a badge."

"Buffy," said Giles trying to avoid a confrontation, "Reginald is here to offer us the opportunity to rejoin the Watcher's Council. Or, rather he's inviting me back and you to resume to…..to receive its guidance," he finished not concealing his own doubts very successfully.

"A peace offering, if you will," Reginald added.

"Why, are we at war ? Look, Reg? I've never been a person for joining clubs. The rules and regulations tend to be limiting. So, thank you but no thank you."

"I find it hard to understand your stance on this. The Council has existed for centuries as a guide and a….."

"Why ? I'll tell you why…."

"Buffy…." Giles tried to step in between the protagonists. Buffy pushed him aside.

"I'll tell you why," she repeated, "when I turned eighteen you robbed me of my strength, kidnapped my mother and locked us both in a house with a homicidal vampire," she paused for few seconds. "Is there such a thing as a homicidal vamp…..never mind? You did it and both of us nearly got killed. Then, when my boyfriend was dying, another of your colleagues refused to provide the help he required. Now, I've forgiven Giles for the former and…well Wesley is on everyone's Christmas card list, but I will not be part of an organisation that does not differentiate between good and bad and …..I'm labouring the point here," she ended and walked to the far corner of the room to cool down.

Reginald straightened his waistcoat and tie to present as unruffled an appearance as possible. "I'm sorry that you feel in such a way. I'll convey your… reply to my colleagues in England." He walked to the door. "Our offer to you, Mr Giles still stands."

"Thank you but no thank you."

"So be it. As a friendly warning, remember that what has been done once can be done so again," he offered cryptically and left the house.

Giles shut the door and looked at Buffy. "Well, that went well, I thought."

"Poor Reggie," Buffy said with a smile, "I suppose I shouldn't really have shot the messenger," she added approaching Giles. "I only popped round to say that I'm going on patrol again tonight."

"Be careful."

"Oh, I'll be OK. I'm certainly in the right mood to kill something." She stopped at the door. "Giles, if you want to re enlist I wont take offence."

"Thank you but…..I'm a bit disillusioned with the whole thing. Besides, the original slayer didn't have a Watcher."

"True. But, Giles I…..I couldn't carry on without you. The Council is a dinosaur. Dinosaurs are so yesterday…..I mean don't they realise that Spielberg is making serious films these days."

Giles looked puzzled. Buffy's expression lit up with a genuine smile of affection. She stood up on her toes and gave Giles as kiss on his cheek. "See you later," she said and left for her nightly patrol.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The college student bounced the ball in front of him looking around to see which of his team-mates he should pass it to. An opponent ran to him and tried to retrieve it. The former held on to it, and seeing an opportunity open up, passed it to his partner who negotiated his way round the basketball court. There were twelve players in total. They had all been drinking in an impromptu dorm party and had decided to challenge each other to a game.

An eight-foot high fence to prevent balls escaping on to the nearby road. Despite the late hour, the players had no trouble seeing the game as two large banks of floodlights lighted the court.

One half of the party cheered as a friend skilfully deposited the ball in the net. He turned round when he heard hand clapping from off the court. He saw a small group of figures standing outside the fencing. Others were joining them. "Wow, lads. We've got an audience," he said and passed the ball to the centre to resume play. It was intercepted by one of the newcomers as he entered the court. He walked with the ball, bouncing it slowly. The rhythm of the noise it made as leather hit concrete was chilling. The other members of the crowd joined their colleague. Soon the players were outnumbered. The last one to enter closed the eight-foot high gate completing the barrier.

The first visitor smiled at the students. "Thanks for coming, everyone."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Buffy had seen horrors in her life. She had lost friends and had to commit acts that the word traumatic could never do justice to. The scene before her, however, left her numb with shock. For a few seconds she even felt her vision go cloudy as though she was going to faint. She had seen more deaths on Graduation Day, but they had been inflicted on a force on the attack. Victims of a battle against an opposing army. This, however, was a massacre of innocents trying to do nothing but escape.

One victim stood upright against the fence. Buffy could make out blood a few feet above him where he had tried to climb out of the court. The wound already inflicted on him, however, had weakened him and he had slid down to a standing position. Blood pooled in puddles over the grey concrete. None flowed off the court as though out of respect for the bodies it once inhabited.

Buffy caught sight of a note attached to the fence. It was held in place by being pierced through the fingers of the victim that stood staring at her through lifeless eyes. She walked up to it and read out the short message. "Because the night belongs to vampires."

"Strange," came a voice from behind causing Buffy to curse her inattention for a second time that week. "I always thought the night belonged to lovers."

"Faith," Buffy said simply, not able to pass any other comment.

"Hello, B," Faith said. She walked up to the fence, a few feet from where Buffy stood.

"How did you get out of jail ?"

"They let me go. Insufficient evidence," she volunteered and faced the court again. "No witnesses. As usual in this town."

"Why did you come here ?" Buffy asked ungraciously.

"There was nowhere else for me to go," Faith replied with a faint note of despair. "I tend to burn bridges," she added

back under control.

"Then the same question applies?"

"I thought I could….never mind. Are you going back to Giles ?"

"No. He'll insist on coming down here and taking pictures for clues. Besides, it'll be on the morning news." She turned to Faith. "Don't bother me and I'll not bother you, agreed ?….understood ?"

"Perhaps. I would have thought you'd be grateful for some help here. This is a declaration of war," Faith added pointing to the note.

Buffy pocketed it and walked away with no reply. Faith sighed and went in the opposite direction.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Faith is probably right," Giles said. It was late afternoon the following day. He and Buffy and the rest of gang, except Riley, were assembled again in his home. "The attack was very public and the message.….it all spells a challenge to the Slayer."

"I know," Buffy agreed. "It seems that our spring is over just when I thought we had achieved liberty… of sorts anyway."

"Was it really as bad as the news reports suggest ?" Willow asked.

"I haven't listened to them, but worse comes to mind."

"What about Faith's offer of help ?" Tara ventured. She had received all there was to know of the other slayer from Willow, but felt the need for the question to be asked. Buffy cast a dangerous glance in her direction.

"It's a good point, Buffy," Xander added, "Goodness knows I'm not keen to renew my relationship with her, but two slayers are better than one."

Before a reaction could be registered Giles' phone rang. He went to the table and answered the call.

"Hello…hello, Faith. What are you doing at Joyce's ?"

Buffy shot him a glance. "She's with my mother ! What, is she on tour or something ?" She spat out incredulously.

Giles passed her the phone. "She wants to speak to you." Buffy snatched the receiver from his hand.

"What are you….." she paused from shouting at Faith when the latter shouted her down from the other end of the line. Buffy went silent and suddenly held on to the edge of the table, the colour draining from her face.

"Buffy ?" Willow was by her side in an instance. Buffy looked at her friend in a desperate hope for reassurance.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They pulled up outside Buffy's house and piled out of the car. Buffy was first to the door and was met by Riley. "How did…?"

"Xander called me."

Buffy went into the house to find Faith standing by the mantle piece. She handed her a note that had been left behind. She took it and read the contents. Her hands shaking, she passed it to Giles.

"You know what is required. Your actions will dictate our response," Giles read out loud.

Buffy stepped away and stood apart from the others. "What have I done?" She cried, her face in her hands. She felt alone and isolated. Enemies on all sides. Riley took her in his arms.

"Don't' worry, Buffy," he reassured, "We'll find her. All of us."

Buffy looked up and realised she was not alone. Not this time. Xander and Anya, Willow and Tara, Giles and her Riley were there. All would move Hell itself to aid her. She turned round and faced Faith. "If you are still willing," she said quietly "I would welcome your support."

Faith nodded.

"Are the kidnappers the same people we were talking about earlier?" Xander asked.

"No," Giles replied, "these are more close to home."

"What has been done once can be done so again," Buffy quoted from the night before.

**Chapter four**

"What can the council hope to achieve by holding Buffy's mother as hostage ?" Willow asked. "It handicaps their only warrior, Faith excepting of course. They can't be oblivious to the trouble that has erupted here."

"They're thinking ahead," Faith said. "There's something coming, something big, and they want to be ready, in charge of the forces for good." Giles looked at her curiously. "There's something coming," she repeated. "I sensed the anticipation whilst in LA, when I was being recruited by Wolfram and Heart. Read your books, Giles. I'm sure you'll find something because I don't think this is all to do with a few escaped lab rats trying to take over a small town."

"Where does Buffy or her mother fit into this ?" Riley asked keen to keep everyone's mind on the present.

"Buffy is the Slayer. The weapon against whatever is coming. The council want to wield it and to do so they must control it," Xander offered with an insight that impressed Giles.

"Angel has something to do with it as well, I'm sure," Faith added. Everyone looked to Buffy on impulse. She did not seem to respond. "The lynch pin perhaps, I don't know," Faith continued, "but he's a player in the game, all be it probably an unwilling one."

"And this conflict we're going through?" Willow asked.

"Is just a side issue. Irrelevant. If we lose, the Council will call another slayer, all be it reluctantly as they would prefer to have Buffy. If we win…they still have Joyce."

"All this is irrelevant," Buffy spoke up. "Today's problem is the gang of demons butchering at will."

"And your mother?" Willow asked.

"If what Faith says is true she'll be safe until I make my decision."

"I'll look in my books," Giles said, "and see if I can find anything about an event large enough to bother the Council. We don't want it occurring in the middle of a pitched battle." He looked at Buffy to try and fathom her thoughts.

She met his gaze, determination holding a few seconds before she had to look away afraid of revealing her anguish. "Right," she said taking control, "Riley and me will make enquiries at Willy's place then we'll patrol. Faith, you can patrol as well. By splitting the two of us up more area is covered. The rest of you help Giles and….. be careful. If they want a quick reply from me they may decide to kidnap one of you for good measure."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Faith negotiated her way round packing crates and boxes piled high in the warehouse. This was the fourth building her and Xander had searched for any sign of vampire occupation. She had calmed down finally and accepted Xander's company. She could have broken a bone forcing him to retire, but that would not have endeared her to the others. Xander had insisted on joining her. He had said it was to keep an eye on her but she knew he just wanted to be useful.

"Why should I stay behind with the girls ?" he had said.

"Someone's got to look after you," she had replied.

She was suddenly pushed forward. So unexpected was the act she stumbled ungainly several feet. Before she could react she watched as seemingly in slow motion three large crates crashed down from the darkness above and landed messily on the spot she had been standing earlier. She stood up and made herself ready for an attack. Instead Xander clambered over the debris.

"Are you alright ?" he asked desperately. "I had no time to shout a warning so thought a shove more appropriate and…" he stopped suddenly and screamed as a sharp object approached his head. He ducked just in time and found himself drenched in dust as a vampire behind him disintegrated.

"Sorry, Xander. I had no time to shout a warning so thought….."

"Yeah yeah, OK, touché," he said and they both carried on down the aisle of crates to make sure their victim was just a lone hunter.

"Thank you, by the way," Faith said.

"You're welcome. Quick reaction by the way," Xander returned.

"I thought so."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The following night found Buffy and Riley in Willy's Bar. Buffy strode in as though the place was her regular haunt. Riley followed more cautiously. He was still amazed that such an establishment existed and that the Initiative had never found out. Willy let out an undignified and poorly concealed sigh as two of his most unwanted acquaintances approached the bar.

"I kinda guessed you would visit eventually, but hoped I had a few days grace. Why is it that you always pick on me?" he uttered.

"Because you wear self pity so well."

"Yeah, well I know nothing about your mother's whereabouts." He said defiantly.

Buffy was momentarily shocked and failed to conceal it. Willy jumped at the chance. "You didn't come here for that information, did you ? You didn't think I would even know about her kidnapping." He relished Buffy's discomfort for a few seconds but was cut short by Riley's hand around his throat.

"All right then," Riley offered. "I'm impressed. Now tell us what you know about it. Tell us!"

"He'd be able to talk a lot better, mate if you released your hold on his voice box."

Riley dropped Willy and turned towards the new voice. A lone figure appeared from the darkness of the room. Tall and threatening against the other denizens of the bar, who sat hunched over as though trying to hide in their drinks, his pale features and the colour of his hair were almost luminous.

"Spike," Buffy said simply. "You're a sore for sighted eyes."

"I've missed you too. It would seem we're living in interesting times…..again."

"Do you have anything to tell us or are you hiding from your friends again ?" Riley asked contemptuously.

"I know enough to say that you are asking in the wrong places about Joyce's kidnapping. The wrong people as well….in more ways than one."

"You mean that demons kidnapped her?" Riley uttered in disbelief.

Spike laughed. "Well done, soldier boy, that's just what she needed; to have it spelt out loud for her."

Riley turned to Buffy. She was holding her hand over her mouth to stifle a cry at Spike's revelation. He cursed himself for not thinking before speaking and went to put his arm around his partner's shoulders. Buffy broke away, though. "Are you saying vampires kidnapped my mother?" She demanded.

"No!" Spike responded in disgust. "What would we want with a hostage? No, it was a mutual enemy what did the deed, but they were just mercenaries, employed by the Watcher Council no less."

"Do you know where we can find them ?" Riley asked.

"Not the kidnappers, no, or their employers. But I can point you in the direction of some of the former's colleagues."

"Why would you want to do that ?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"Because it would give me great pleasure to see you whip them into submission. They're an old enemy. Besides, I kinda like Joyce. She's been very pleasant to me, the instance with the axe notwithstanding." Spike laughed, "The look on your face," he said at Buffy's expression of shock. "What's wrong ? You didn't think old Spike could have a soft side. I don't know, if I get any more nancy I'll be like Hair Gel Boy"

Buffy giggled and then stopped herself in horror at the act. "You know, Spike, part of me will be sorry to stake you. I actually hope you never get that chip out of your head."

"What a rotten thing to say."

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Pawns of Prophecy**

**Part One**

**Reconciliation, Retribution & Redemption**

**Chapter five**

Later that night Buffy and Riley returned to her room in the university. Riley made them both a cup of cocoa and they sat on the two beds facing each other. "You look tired," Riley stated.

"Two days without sleep will do that to a person," Buffy countered staring in to her cup. She looked up at him. "Will you still love me if I had dark rings and age lines round my eyes?" she asked with a weak smile.

"Of course I would. It would only add to your beauty."

"Ah, that's so sweet," Buffy, laughed. "Sickly sweet with extra sugar."

"A bit over the top?"

"So way over it's untrue."

"Well then, you'd better get some sleep or I may change my mind."

"Yessir," she replied with a salute. They both got undressed. Riley went for Willow's bed. "What're you doing?" Buffy asked as she settled under her own covers.

"I thought….well." He walked over and got in with Buffy and pulled the covers over them both. Buffy turned over and turned out the light and remained facing the wall, away from Riley. He laid still facing up at the ceiling which remained temporarily invisible until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. A couple of minutes passed before Buffy turned over and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms round him for reassurance. She fell asleep shortly afterwards.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Three hours later Riley awoke with a start to loud hammering on the door from the hall outside. He got out of bed. Buffy sat up concern written on her face. "Be careful," she said as her partner opened the door. Willow almost fell into the room, fear and grief etched into her face. Buffy leapt out of bed and held her friend's shoulders. She looked her in the eyes and, as a mother might ask her child, enquired what was wrong.

"It's Tara," Willow was able to utter eventually. "She wont wake up….she…wont wake up. I've tried everything, but…."

"Take us to her," Riley took command. Buffy put on her robe and the three of them walked the short distance between rooms. "Is…..is she decent," Riley asked hesitantly before entering.

Buffy gave him an exasperating look. "Sickly sweet," she whispered to him as they both followed Willow into Tara's room. They found her lying on her bed. The room showed evidence of a spell having been tried; extinguished candles and a chalk image were arranged on the floor.

"Willow, what were you both trying to do?" Buffy asked, closing the door behind her. Riley was checking on Tara and Willow stood still, her arms wrapped around her watching him. "Willow!" Buffy shouted to attract her friend's attention.

She looked over at Buffy as though she had just realised she was there. "We…..she was trying a search spell….to find where Joy….your mother was being kept. I was there to ensure the candles didn't go out. Riley, is she OK ?"

Riley sat back on his legs, his brow showing perspiration. "She's alive and breathing normally," he replied. "Did she faint or collapse? … I can't see a mark where she might have hit her head." He added looking back at Tara.

"She was recounting where the spell was taking her….she was flying, I think…..then she got excited, saying she was close and then…..she screamed." Willow put her hand over her mouth. "She didn't make a sound but she was screaming as loud as she could inside…I heard her, Buffy. In my head. I heard her scream…."

"It's OK," Buffy hugged Willow as she cried on her shoulder. She looked over her at Riley "Call 911. Then," she added as an after thought, "call Giles and ask him to meet us at the hospital. He may be able to offer some advice and…..we'd better clean the floor or there'll be questions we can't answer."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Did you keep the candles alight?" Giles asked when they were all gathered in Tara's hospital room. She had not regained consciousness and dawn was beginning to break.

"Yes," Willow said, her eyes transfixed on her partner as she lay in bed. She held her hand tight as though willing her pulse to wake Tara. "Everything seemed to be going fine until she screamed. Giles, what went wrong?"

"I don't know for definite. If the candles stayed lit it should have worked unless…."

"Unless what ?"

Giles looked uneasy and wished he had chosen his words more carefully. "If someone had seen her watching….they could have broken the link or lashed out at her."

"Are you saying she may never wake up?" Buffy asked. She knew it was what Willow wanted to ask but was too frightened to.

"No, I'm not saying that. Tara is alive and well. She is just healing herself, I suspect. But, if the link was broken it was probably not pleasant."

Willow was relieved at Giles' words and took them on total trust as always.

"That's good to hear," Buffy said breaking the silence. "Willow, I must go back to the college and get some sleep or I'll be unable to patrol tonight and…. thank you for trying tonight, but please don't put yourselves in danger again…I couldn't stand to lose you."

"And Spike told us where we can find someone who may know where Joyce is being kept," Riley revealed.

"But, Buffy I know where she is. Tara found her before she blacked out…." Willow said.

Buffy was shocked into silence and Riley spoke for her. "She actually found the location. Are you sure, Willow?" he asked.

"Yes, it was the last thing she said."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The house was old and detached from the rest of town by a long driveway. The gang drove up to the front of the building in two cars. Buffy Giles and Riley in one, Xander, Anya and Faith in the other. The latter two having been picked up on the way. Buffy was first out. She ran up the steps to the front door and jumped kicked it open. It swung back, broken on one hinge. She looked down the long hallway. Several doors led off it and a steep flight of stairs disappeared into darkness at the end. The others caught up with her during her pause at the entrance. "Riley and me will search down here. The rest of you try upstairs." Buffy's commands echoed eerily through the house.

"I don't think anyone's here, Buffy," said Giles.

"Let's make sure."

Giles searched each room he came to on the second floor whilst the others split up. He came to an open door leading into what was the start of a suite of rooms. He entered the first room. The door to the adjoining room was also opened. He surveyed the former and was rooted to the spot by what he saw.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tara awoke with a scream. This time it was vocal. Willow was scared out of her doze and it took several moments for her to recover. However, she hugged Tara hard as though doing so would prevent her from being dragged away by some unseen threat. "Oh, Tara. I'm so glad your back…..I…..I was so worried I had lost you…..," she added coming to her wits.

"Willow?" Tara uttered her partner's name in a frail voice as though the scream had affected her ability to speak.

"Are you OK?.…..I'll call the doctor…"

"No, that's OK…..where's Buffy?"

"She's gone to the address you mentioned last night before…."

"Willow, you must go to her. You must …she'll need you…."

"Why? What are you…oh no…Tara, don't say…"

"I saw them….I was there when they…" Tara broke down in tears, but regained control. "Please, Willow I'm fine. Go to Buffy," she repeated.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Giles stood in the doorway to the adjoining room, briefly too shocked to say or do anything else. Despite seeing worst horrors in his career, he was floored by the scene before him and, ashamedly, by the repercussions that were bound to result. Suddenly, he was dragged out of his inaction. "Buffy!" She was standing only a few feet behind him having just entered the first room with Riley. The others were already there, having followed Giles in. "Don't come in…..Riley, hold her, don't let her forward"

"Giles, what's going on?" Buffy asked confused. Realisation hit her. Her face morphed into fear and horror. "Giles, what…..no, please no," she said in a quiet almost controlled voice. "Let me go!" She shouted at Riley and pulled away from his grip. She ran past Giles, who still stood in the doorway. Taking no care to avoid him, she pushed him to one side. He reacted quickly, however, and grabbed Buffy's arms from behind as she caught the horror of the room. He held her, all his strength needed as Buffy screamed in anguish. A long, agonising keening sound, that would stay forever in everyone's memory, escaped her.

The draining effect of the instant grief left her too weak to release herself from Giles' hold. Realising she could not break free, she collapsed to her knees screaming and shouting, her head lifted up as though she were damning Heaven itself. Everyone else standing outside the room remained rooted to the spot.

Minutes later, with Buffy's grief reduced to sobs due to exhaustion, Willow made her way through her friends. She found Buffy still kneeling with Giles' arms wrapped round her. She took one clinical look at Joyce's body and at Giles' worried glance at her. Willow knew what he was thinking; they had to get away. Too much depended on them being able to defeat the demons and their sponsors. The kidnapping had been a side issue. Willow felt bile rise at the clinical way her mind was working. She would make a fine watcher, she thought. No wonder Giles had a low opinion of himself. She knelt down to Buffy's level and let herself drown in her friend's tears when she hugged her. Giles stood up, relief written on his face at being able to share his burden.

Xander picked up the courage to walk into the room. "Shit," he eloquently uttered. He looked at Giles. "No holds barred now. They've crossed the line and we damn well better leap across and meet them."

Giles nodded in agreement. The resolve of Ripper wiped the years of librarian from his appearance. Xander bent down and lifted Buffy into his arms. He held her close as she held on tight. Then he left the room with Giles and Willow close behind. Riley, Anya and Faith stood reverently aside as the four original members of the crusade against the darkness that invaded Sunnydale filed pass them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter Six**

Hours later they were all hold up in the ruins of Sunnydale High. Buffy went from quiet tears to short moments of crying out loud in anguish. Riley entered the broken library. He knew why they had chosen this particular room; it being the representation of a former stability in the lives of the others. The irony that the room was in ruins did not escape him either. He had been told that the world had nearly ended twice where he stood which reinforced his feelings that this was not the most appropriate place to be. Of course, he thought to himself, both threats had been prevented, so there was a kind of logic.

He had been to Buffy's room to fetch his medical case. All the Initiative had been given one. It was about all he had left of his tour of duty in the former organisation. He loaded a syringe with a strong sedative and approached his partner. Buffy was oblivious to his presence, lost in her grief. He knelt in front of her, affording a questioning glance at Willow, who held her. She returned his look, her eyes red from sharing her friend's sorrow. He took a gentle hold of Buffy's arm. She came alive to his touch and the realisation of his intentions.

"What're you doing?…No way!" She struggled away from Willow's embrace and Riley's hold and backed into a corner. "Giles, I don't need sedating. I don't want….you stick me with that needle," she snapped at Riley as he approached her, "and I'll break your arm." He stopped in his tracks and turned to Giles. "Giles," Buffy continued, a look of entreaty. "Please, I need to be fully awake and aware. I can't do what I have to if I'm drugged up to my eyeballs."

"I'm sorry, Buffy," Giles said quietly and gestured to Riley and Xander.

Buffy looked from Giles to her friends then back again. "If you…think it's wise," she said resignedly to her Watcher as though trusting him with her life. She kept her gaze on him as Riley applied the sedative. The formula was fast acting and it wasn't long before the combination of chemicals and fatigue allowed Buffy to relinquish hold on consciousness. The others gathered together to decide their next course of action.

"The police need to be told."

"And Buffy's father."

"We need to follow up on Spike's directions."

"We have to maintain patrols, to prevent any further massacres."

"To predict where the gang will strike again."

"I'll visit the place Spike spoke of tomorrow night," Faith offered. "Xander can come along with me," she added casting him a glance. Anya noticed and a daggered look was aimed at her.

"I'll come along as well….." said Riley.

"No," Giles interrupted. "I'll go with Faith and Xander. Buffy will need you when she has to deal with the police. You can stay with her until her father gets here." They looked at Buffy's sleeping form. "When he arrives," Giles continued, "you can start patrolling with Faith. Willow, how is Tara?"

"She's awake but…..she saw it happen, Giles…."

"Then she may be able to give us some leads," Giles interrupted. Willow was momentarily offended that he shrugged off Tara's distress so quickly, but realised that they needed to know as much as possible.

"Giles," Xander spoke up. "From what Spike told Buffy and Riley, it wasn't vampires who kidnapped Buffy's mother, but enemies of theirs. It means a war on two fronts."

Giles had nothing to add.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Giles, Faith and Xander stood spaced apart amidst the aftermath of a battle. A score of non-human forms lay in various twisted guises of death around them.

"OK, I'm confused," Xander commented. Faith knelt down and gripped a handful of fine powder. She let it sift through her fingers. "Vampires?" Xander questioned.

"It would seem we are not the only ones fighting on two fronts," said Giles.

"It's damn annoying," Faith uttered and stood up. "As much as they've saved us from getting our hands dirty, we needed them alive. Shit! We're back to square one," she said kicking at one of the corpses.

"Perhaps Willy knows where the rest went," said Xander hopefully. "I mean, there must be more of them.

"I doubt that he knows anything or he would have told Riley the other night."

"That may be so," Faith added enthusiastically. "But we can get him to spread the word. The message that we're mad as hell as we're not going to take any more," she quoted.

"To force them to come out and confront us." Giles pondered her suggestion. "Yes, it might just work."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter seven**

Two days after the death of Buffy's mother her father arrived. He turned up at Giles' apartment and was led to his daughter. Buffy sat on the sofa prepared for his arrival.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry. How are you ?"

"Hello, father." Buffy stood up to greet him. He hugged her. Buffy paused briefly before wrapping her arms around him. "I'm OK. Did you have a good flight?" She asked breaking the hold.

"Yes, yes. Fine. I booked 1st class to avoid too much disturbance. The cab ride was a test of endurance…let's sit down." They both sat alongside each other. He took hold of Buffy's hands. "What do the police say ?" he asked awkwardly, trying to think of something to spark a conversation. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other and he felt distanced from his only child.

"A kidnapping gone wrong, a homicidal maniac…they don't really know much and have less hope of catching anyone."

"I'll organise the funeral arrangements…."

"No worries. Giles has found a nice cemetery in the next town. The inquest should be done in time."

"You don't want her buried in Sunnydale?"

"No," Buffy replied with more heat than she intended. "Away from here. That way I won't have a reason to return again." She looked to the window. "This town can fend for itself when all this is over."

Hank regarded her curiously. "Is there something I should know, Buffy ? Your mother said once that you had a secret that was…she didn't say what, but I got the feeling that things had changed between you. She didn't get to see you so much."

Buffy gave him a quick look at the last comment. She looked away just as quick. Guilt playing with grief. "We've all been absent the last couple of years to some extent," she said by way of a not so subtle jibe at her father, hoping but not succeeding in blocking her self-reproaching thoughts.

"I'm just saying I've learnt a few things, believe it or not, in my life. If you need to confide in me or ask me some advice."

Just then, Giles walked in with a tray of tea. Buffy looked up at him affectionately. He was about to leave again when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to discover Spike standing in the doorway hugging the shade like a lover. He pushed pass Giles and threw off the heavy leather coat he had been holding over his head. He stood up straight and stretched his arms out wide. "That's better. If I had stayed bent over any longer I could have auditioned for Quasimodo in that flaming musical. Hello folks," he grinned his pure white teeth which caused his cheekbones to rise to their razor like intensity. Buffy briefly wondered how he could remain immaculate despite being dead and all.

"This is not an appropriate time," Giles offered.

"I beg to differ, I feel it very appropriate. Who's the guy in the wool suit? He's not another damn Watcher is he?"

Buffy took the opportunity to stand up. "This is my father, Hank. Dad, this is….William,"

"Pleased to meet you…Hank," Spike accentuated the H. "Call me Spike."

Hank raised his eyebrows.

"Best not to ask," Giles advised.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked.

"To offer you my help in killing the killers." This produced another questioning look from her father.

"Why?" Buffy asked again.

"As I said before, Joyce was alright. I had a lot of respect for her." There was silence. Spike looked from Giles to Buffy and Hank feeling as though he should say something more. "She made good cookies."

Buffy smiled despite the situation. "Tell me one thing though; if you didn't have that pacifying chip in your head you'd be out there with the gang that's rampaging through the town at night, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would. I'd be bloody well leading them. Don't get me wrong, Slayer," Giles made a pained expression at the title. Spike saw and also noticed Hank's confused look. "Best not to ask," he directed to the latter. "Don't get me wrong…Buffy, whilst I have no love for my fellow kind, after all they're mostly ignorant Philistines, ultimately it's what I am…. not the ignorant philistine bit. You ask Xander's little demon what she would most like in the world and I guarantee she'll say the return of her pendant."

"As long as we're clear…under no illusions. I accept your offer….with the same graciousness." Buffy approached Spike and held out her hand. He hesitated for a few moments, feeling awkward, before he linked his hand.

"Agreed, no illusions. If I lose the chip it's back to the bad old days."

"Mr Giles, what is all this about. I feel I've stumbled into a secret society with code and secret handshakes," Hank asked feeling increasingly out of the loop.

"It's…complicated."

Spike put his coat back over his head. "Come on then," he said simply.

"Where?" Giles asked.

"To find the killers or at least some of their friends. Sorry, didn't I say? I know their hiding place."

"Damn you , Spike. We're only five minutes into our pact and you're already pissing me off. How do we get there?"

"I bought my car."

"The banger with blacked-out windows?"

"Would you rather Giles' Citroen?"

"Your car will do fine…..sorry, Giles," Buffy glanced over at her Watcher guiltily.

Giles put on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Hank demanded.

Buffy had forgotten he was there and was sufficiently ashamed at neglecting him. "Dad, we've got to…..follow up a lead. Stay here…"

"Like hell I will and what about the police…?"

"No! I mean, they're of no use in this situation, believe me. Please stay here," she almost pleaded.

"Buffy, I'm coming like it or not. There's something going on here, and if you're not going to explain then I'm going to stick by you until you do tell me or I find out by default."

Buffy rubbed her eyes wearily whilst looking as though she were weighing up her options or the lack of them. She discarded knocking her father out and tying him up in favour of conceding his wishes. "OK, dad, but I want your promise here and now that you will not jump in front of me when you think I'm in danger and…don't question my actions."

"Whatever."

"Ah, folks," Spike said impatiently from the doorway. "All this family bonding is really sweet, but can we get going. It's a long run to the car and the sun has gone behind a cloud."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter Eight**

They pulled up outside a farm on the edge of Sunnydale. Riley arrived shortly afterwards with Faith and Xander as passengers. Buffy had called them up on her new cell phone during the journey. Spike had been surprised when Buffy had produced the device from her inside pocket. "What's wrong?" She had asked when noticing his expression. "You never seen one before? You talk into this end and listen from the other."

"Sod off. It just doesn't seem right. I mean I can't imagine you with a stake in one hand and that in the other. What do you need it for?"

"Slaying's hungry work. It means I can order pizza when I've finished."

"You got here quick," Riley commented. "I thought we'd beat you to it."

"I phoned on the way."

"She used a mobile," Spike added.

"A slayer with a cell phone. That doesn't click," Faith said. She walked up to the entrance to the farm and leant on the low wall that ran round the perimeter.

"She says she gets hungry after a kill."

"Funny, I get horny."

"And homicidal," Xander added, "If I remember rightly."

Faith walked up to him and stroked his cheek, resting a finger on his lips. "But, it's more fun that way; will she or wont she strangle me."

"Touché."

"Shall we?" Buffy butted in impatient at the banter.

They walked through the gate and up to the door of the main farm building; a large converted barn. Buffy kicked the door in unceremoniously.

"Cool," said Faith. "I've never liked the subtle approach." She walked up to Buffy and stood next to her in the doorway. "This'll be the first time we've patrolled together for a long while."

"Nostalgia, Faith. That's not like you."

"I must be getting old."

The others followed the slayers into the house. It comprised one large open room with a gallery running for most of the way round where rooms led off. They split into pairs, Hank kept close to Buffy and Riley. The search was thorough but quick; there was no sign of any life.

"Damn it, Spike," Faith uttered in annoyance, "Your informant sucks. I'm fed up with finding places empty or full of dead things. Has that chip in your head turned you soft or are you just incapable of getting information out of someone?"

"I do just fine, little girl."

"Yea, right."

"You're just sore you haven't been able to kill something today. Why don't you pop over to County Hall? I here the new Mayor's assistant is a pushover."

Faith lunged at Spike, a scream of rage coming from her. Giles stood between them. "Stop it, both of you! Faith, save your anger for when we need it most…. and, Spike," he said turning to the vampire. "Your informant does suck."

"OK, so I'll beat the crap out of him when we next meet."

There followed a brief silence. Every one congregated in the downstairs room and looked to Buffy for what she wanted to do next. She stood silent, staring into the air in front of her. Hank could not stay quiet any longer. "What were you all hoping to find here? Buffy, what are we doing raiding houses with a gang of misfits ? Damn it, your mother was murdered barely hours ago…"

Buffy spun round. She grabbed her father by the throat and quickly released him when she realised what she was doing. "Do you want to know my secret, father?" She said eventually, facing him. Hank stood still, a questioning look on his face. She moved up close to him and whispered "I see dead people," she quoted.

The tension was broken by the front and back doors being flung open and two score extras walking in. Riley reacted immediately and took a misguided swing at the nearest to him. His reward was to be thrown backwards. The force of the response was such that he lifted off the ground and landed hard several feet from the group. He landed on his leg that made a sickening click on impact. He lost consciousness. The others formed together and backed up to the wall to afford a view of both entrances.

Buffy saw her lover lying motionless. Fear played across her face. Xander checked on him and gave a sign that he was fine although the leg was broken. Buffy shut her eyes for a few seconds before turning to one of the visitors who had detached himself from the gang and stood in a commanding position. "I know you," Buffy said facing the leader. "I saw you fighting a vampire a few nights ago…..did you win?"

"Yes, my dear."

"I'm glad….that someone lost, I mean. One less demon is a good thing especially if killed by another. Demons fighting amongst themselves is so poetic... and fun."

The leader walked over to an armchair and sat back in a relaxed pose. "I'm sorry about your friend there. It sounded like a clean break. I'm glad that you found us as I was going to suggest a meeting."

"That's very cooperative for a demon."

"That word again. Why is that Eskimos have so many ways of describing snow, but faced with something non human you stick to a one-word-fits-all stance?"

"Convenience. It's quicker than calling you all non human freaks that deserve death on the end of a sharp object."

"And I'd heard that the current Slayer was more enlightened. Such a disappointment since it looked so promising; I mean, you turn up with probably the second most notorious vampire of the modern age and have slept with the one that holds the title…."

"Does everyone know about that?" Buffy uttered with annoyance. "Do you all sit round camp-fires and tell the story of how the Slayer slept with the vampire and made him go bad?"

The leader laughed. "No, I assure you. Although Angelus was free with the facts before he joined the forces for good."

"So, if you're not demons," Faith said breaking away from the others, "you must be common murderers then…."

"We were not responsible for the death of that woman!…..Your mother," he added quietly to Buffy. "My kind are not murderers. If you want the killers I suggest you look closer to home….in more ways than one." He looked to Spike.

"Do you deny kidnapping Mrs Summers?" Giles asked.

"No. We are not saints, Watcher. Some of my kind agreed to hold her hostage for payment. The Council pays well. But when the house was raided by the bloodsuckers they fell defending her." He stood up and approached Giles. "They would have beaten off the attackers if the Watchers with them hadn't run away like cowards!" he spat out in disgust. "The Council had her taken and then left her to die." He turned to Buffy. "If you want retribution, slayer you've got the wrong people."

Buffy looked to Spike and Giles.

"So, we go hunting elsewhere," Spike, said shrugging his shoulders.

"There were no other bodies," Giles commented.

"We removed them so we could bury them."

"Have you told the police all this?" Hank demanded. "If you know the whereabouts….."

"Do you know where we can find them?" Buffy interrupted.

"Not yet. The Foe….the vampires will turn up eventually. They have an agenda that will bring them into the open. The Watchers, however….they'll be in hiding if they know what is good for them. We'll find them, though."

"When you do, give us a call."

"It's a deal, Slayer."

"We could do with your help in fighting the…..demons," she added.

"Sorry, but no deal there. We have fought vampires for centuries and have always come off worse. We are in danger of extinction if we continue."

"They'll turn on you when they're finished with us."

"But, you'll take a few down with you, though wont you. Maybe even the numbers for us."

"Isn't that kind of contemptible?" Giles said, failing to hide his disgust.

"Of course it is, Watcher," the leader replied with emphasis on Giles' title. "Don't think of us as allies. We lost more people to the Initiative in the last six months than we did to vampires in the two years preceding. It is only Mankind's ignorance of our existence that makes you less of an enemy to us."

"The deal stands," Buffy said finally and turned to leave. Xander helped Riley up. He was now conscious and used him as a crutch for his useless leg.

"Farewell, Slayer. I hope we do not meet again."

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pawns of Prophecy**

**Part One**

**Reconciliation, Retribution & Redemption**

**Chapter Nine**

Buffy sat on one end of the long row of seating in the college common area. She watched students pass her by. Teachers would occasionally thread their way through them, attempting to negotiate their way to class before their pupils beat them to it. She looked up at the clock. Five minutes had passed since she had last looked. She returned her attention to nothing and no one, looking straight ahead. It took her several seconds to notice that Willow was standing in her line of sight. She stood a few feet away as though waiting to be called in. Buffy started as though brought out of a trance and blessed her friend with a smile. Willow took the reaction as an excuse to join her. She sat next to Buffy, but a couple of feet away.

"Hi, Willow. How's Tara?" Buffy asked.

"Fine. They've got her on a protein drip. The spell drained her energy."

"I'm glad…that's she's fine, I mean." She laid her head back on the chair and shut her eyes as though sunbathing beneath the large fluorescent lights.

"Are you OK?" Willow asked after some seconds.

"I'm comfortably numb," Buffy quoted in reply glancing over at her friend. "This seems awkward, don't you think?" She added.

"Like walking on eggshells, yes."

"The last year has seen so many changes to all of us," Buffy commented. "Even so, how did we come to the state where we feel awkward to be alone together ? I remember that afternoon under the tree where you said you were stopping in Sunnydale as if it were yesterday. Where did it go wrong in between?"

Willow sat up and turned towards Buffy. "It's been a busy year, Buffy and it's not just us. Xander has been walking round with nothing to do like…..like a person with nothing to do."

"And, Giles," Buffy added. "Poor Giles has seen his life change completely; no library, no Watcher tie."

"He even took up singing."

"I know! Did you see that one coming?" Buffy asked, the memory of seeing Giles that night, guitar in hand, still fresh.

"No," Willow laughed. "It's probably a mid-life crisis thing. It'll blow over."

"Yea, but couldn't he have got a tattoo or something instead."

"Or took up parascending."

"Yea, something…less weird."

Willow edged closer to Buffy. They both passed a couple more comments about Giles' choice of hobby. "Giles and Xander are out there living real life," Willow added. "College is unreal; a limbo between school and the real world. What do you plan on doing after college….during the day that is?" She asked taking Buffy by surprise.

"After college? I'm concentrating on surviving through it. At the moment it's like a tunnel with no light at the end to see where it comes out."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was a sunny, dry day. Buffy stood by the graveside with her father alongside her. She looked over to the other side at her friends; Giles, Willow and Xander. Anya stood by her boyfriend, an expression on her face that, for once, did not show boredom or restlessness. Perhaps, Buffy thought, she had memories of other such occasions. She had probably attended countless funerals in the millennia she had lived. Riley stood awkwardly, his broken leg in plaster; coping with physical helplessness was not his strong point. He glanced over at his lover and smiled weakly. Buffy returned the gesture. Faith was there as well. She seemed to be taking it quite hard. Buffy guessed she was adding her mother's death to the list of people she had gotten to know and then lost again just as quickly. Or, perhaps she mourned for the relationship she never really had with her own mother.

Angel, Wesley and Cordelia had sent wreaths and their apologies for not attending. They were apparently knee-deep in problems. Angel would not elaborate, but Cordelia had let slip that his apartment and offices had been destroyed. Buffy judged it was all part of the Event that Faith had indicated was coming; the main event that was waiting for her when this sideshow had been dealt with. The tunnel just went on, she thought.

The clergyman finished his set piece, which was the cue for Buffy to throw some earth into the hole that lay before her. Hank followed afterwards. They both stood back. Buffy put her arm in her father's and looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she said simply.

"What for, dear ?"

"For being mean and angry. For not phoning you for months. For …."

"Don't be silly. You've had a horrific shock and….I've been talking to Mr Giles. He has put me in the picture; he told me what has been happening the last few years."

Buffy smiled. "That must have been a long night."

"Made worse by the fact that I needed a large part of it explained twice. I just wish you had told me. I could have helped you all this time."

"It started when I was sixteen. If you'd known then you wouldn't have let me out of the house. Mum only found out by default two years ago."

There followed a brief silence as the others scattered earth over the coffin.

"Now that I know, Buffy," her father continued, "I want to play a part."

"I know." Buffy did not object. She had tried to protect her mother from the shock waves that rippled off her life to no avail. "I have a lot of things to do before this is over. You must promise not to try and stop me or protect me, and don't put yourself at risk. I need to be free of worries for what lies ahead."

Hank looked down at his daughter. A lock of her hair fell across her eyes in the warm breeze and he gently pushed it back in a gesture that spoke his love. Buffy put her arms round her father and quietly cried for the years she could remember before she turned sixteen, for the unknown future and for the wasted years in between.

**Chapter ten**

The wake was held at what was now Buffy's house. It was a sombre affair, but there was also a note of determination in the gang: not to admit defeat or be resigned to what pessimists called fate. Buffy approached Giles, Willow and Xander who were standing apart from the others.

"Hi, Buffy," Willow acknowledged. "How are you bearing up?"

"Fine…..listen, I want to say something and hear me out before you comment….."

"Of course, Buffy," Giles said. He put his plate of sandwiches down to give her his full attention. Xander and Willow leant their weight against the bookcase behind them.

Buffy shuffled her feet nervously. She looked down as though doubtful of her own determination. "I was wondering…this house is big…too big for just me. There are three bedrooms." She paused and pushed back a lock of hair on impulse. "I thought perhaps the two of you," she looked at Willow and Xander, "could move in with Tara and Anya. Xander, you could finally move out of the basement."

There followed silence. Xander and Willow looked at each other.

"Buffy, I…." Xander hesitated.

"I'd love to," Willow responded with a smile and hugged Buffy.

"Sounds cool," Xander said eventually.

"Good, then that's settled. Giles," Buffy turned to him.

"Buffy….I already have my own place….."

Her face broke into a wide smile that lit her whole face. "Oh, Giles thank you. That was priceless. No, what I was going to say is that Mum had some stocks and shares….there is a vacant shop in town and…well I was thinking on the lines of a book shop."

"Buffy…."

"Wait, hear me out. All of this will be practical and legal: Willow and Xander will pay me rent and you would be joint owner and manager of the shop and…..and perhaps we could sell magic stuff," she looked at Willow. "It would be a place we could all meet up…there's a flat above the shop….." She looked at her friends.

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?" Giles offered.

"I was going to leave Sunnydale all together, but…well that's never going to happen. This seems the next best thing….at least until you all start doing your own things."

"Buffy, you know that if you stay I stay," Giles said. She smiled in recognition of the fact. "OK," he said finally, "It's a good offer and I accept."

Buffy hugged him and made an excuse to speak to the other guests before they left. Giles looked to Willow and Xander. "Are you both happy with the arrangement?" he asked.

"You kidding," Xander replied. "It sounds great. I finally get to move out of that damn basement and….well we need to bond again after the last year. But…"

"Go on."

"Well, it had a last-will-and-testament feel to it."

"I agree," said Giles. "We better keep close to Buffy."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Buffy said goodbye to the last of her relations and closed the door. She leant her back against it and sighed, her eyes shut. She then opened them and took a determined deep breath. She walked into the living room where the gang, Riley, Anya, Faith and her father still sat. They turned to her as she entered. Buffy felt they were all on hold waiting for her to turn off a pause button. "That went smoothly," she said nonchalantly. "Thank you all for coming," she added eventually.

"We should be going as well," Giles offered.

"Yes," Willow added. "I want to pay Tara a visit before it gets dark."

Anya turned to Xander. "We want to go as well, don't we?" she said. Xander put on a pained expression that made Buffy stifle a laugh.

Buffy went to the front door and opened it to bid them all goodnight. She was confronted by one of the non-humans they had met earlier that week. Buffy stood motionless and struck dumb. Giles entered the hallway and saw the visitor. He looked at Buffy and decided he should speak. "Do you have a message?"

"I have a location that you may wish to visit. All has been prepared for you." He passed Giles a slip of paper with an address on it and turned and left. Buffy looked up at Giles, her expression unreadable. He returned her attention. "I'll tell the others," he offered.

Five minutes later everyone except Buffy and Riley were standing by the cars. Buffy finally emerged from the house. She kissed Riley, who ungraciously had agreed to stay behind due to his injury. She walked to the cars. "Sorry I took so long…I had to get something from my room." She looked to her Father. "Dad…"

"I'm coming with you," he read her thoughts. Buffy nodded her head in sad resignation.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Buffy drove with Giles, Faith and her father in Giles' car. They got stuck at a level crossing as the other car went ahead. She hit the dashboard in frustration as the long train trundled pass. Giles raised his eyebrows at her and she apologised sheepishly. They arrived at the ruins of Sunnydale High twenty minutes later than the others.

"We just can't seem to get away from this place," Buffy commented.

"I'll park as close to the gym as I can," Giles offered. The note had said that was where they would find the four Watchers. The verbal message that all had been prepared played on his mind.

Buffy pushed the swing doors aside and looked to her left and right as she entered what was the office of the gym teacher. Willow, Xander, Anya and Oz sat around the desk on chairs that had miraculously survived the destruction of the school. "Where are they?" she demanded. Willow looked in the direction of the gym itself. "Stay here, father," Buffy ordered.

"Why? No, I want to see the bastards…"

"Faith," Buffy gestured to the other slayer. Faith took hold of Hank and prevented him from moving further forward.

"Buffy!" Hank looked to his daughter.

Buffy relented and gestured impatiently for Faith to release him and turned her back on him and walked into the gym. Four men stood against the far wall, their hands tied behind them and to the fixed climbing frames that lined the room. She approached them with an almost serene expression written on her face. Xander, Faith and her father followed her in. Giles stood at the doorway. Buffy stood facing her enemy. She rubbed her eyes and massaged her temples. "I am so tired," she said eventually. "The energy I've wasted catching up with you could have been better spent. So I do hope you are going to be cooperative."

"Go to Hell!" One of the captives spat.

Buffy pulled a revolver from out of her jeans pocket and shot him between the eyes. The others tried to edge themselves away despite being tied firmly to the frame. "Hell's come to town or had you not noticed?"

"Buffy!" Hank shouted from behind but was held back by Xander. "They must stand trial," he attempted to reason.

"They **are** on trial," she replied.

"But, don't you see? If you do this your mother's death will just be another unsolved murder and….remember they didn't actually do the killing."

"Irrelevant." She turned back to the remaining prisoners. "You know, seeing you here makes we so anti British. Perhaps we can sell the story to Hollywood. I'm pretty sure Mel Gibson would snap up the chance."

"We could not allow a rogue slayer to dictate to us," uttered one of the Watchers.

"Well you have two now. What is your next plan of action? Are you going to ally yourself with a Master and pay him to take us out, or hold us hostage until we cooperate?"

"The last arrangement was purely financial. The outcome was unfortunate."

Buffy screamed in rage and grabbed the speaker by his hair. She yanked his head down and held her gun under his chin. "Unfortunate!" She cried.

"Buffy, please don't," her father begged from behind, still held in Xander's grip. She did not respond. "How can you watch and let her do this?" he directed at Xander.

"You seem to forget that I saw the body," Xander replied.

Buffy released her hold of the watcher and stood back a couple of feet. She took several deep breaths. The others held their breaths in anticipation. The entrance of the non-human leader broke the tension. Buffy turned round. "Thank you," she said simply. "You have fulfilled our bargain. They are all yours to deal with." She walked out of the room without looking back at the prisoners.

Realisation hit the captives. "You can't leave us with them….please." But their desperation was ignored. Buffy walked without stopping until she reached the cars outside. The others followed her. Hank approached his daughter. "I'm glad you didn't go ahead with it," he said as she took his hand.

They all heard a chilling scream from the direction of the gym. Buffy smiled triumphantly. "So am I. And I thought no one could hear you scream in Sunnydale."

Hank shivered at the thoughts his imagination played out. "At least it's all over," he said weakly.

Buffy looked into her father's eyes, her own eyes sad. "Oh, father. It's just begun."

**Chapter 11**

They were walking through the third cemetery of the evening. Buffy looked up at her father. Hank had insisted on accompanying his daughter; to see that she got home safely after her nightly hunt, afraid yet fascinated by the life she had been living for the last four years. After three hours, however, he was becoming a bit jaded.

"Is it always this uneventful?" He asked failing to conceal his fatigue.

"You're keen. A couple of days ago you didn't even know vampires existed and now you can't wait to fight them. I'm impressed," Buffy said with a tone of humorous sarcasm. Her father gave her a withering look that only made her smile, but she thought better of playing him further. "One night out of three is the norm for activity. With potentially large numbers of vampires in town we should strike gold soon."

They continued their patrol. Hank jumped at sounds several times which made Buffy smile at first until she started to jump when he jumped. It became annoying after a while. "You haven't asked me about the other day…..in the gym," Buffy ventured. Her father's reaction had played on her mind and she found it important to know what he thought.

"I've tried to forget," he said quietly.

Buffy pressed further. "It happened."

"I know, and when I think about it I feel horror and disbelief that my daughter could cold bloodily kill someone…someone mortal…" he trailed off. Buffy looked at her feet, afraid to look her father in the eye. "But," he continued, "When I heard that scream…..when I heard that scream I wanted so much to watch, perhaps even to assist in the torture."

Buffy gaped at him, at the compassion for the world her father had lost that day. "Welcome to my life."

"You've been doing this thing for four years, Buffy. How do you stay sane? How do you look at the world in the light of day?"

"Through rose coloured glasses," she replied. "I see the friends I have and know that I am not alone. I greet the sunrise every morning as though it's the first one I have ever seen and savour it as though it's my last one. I love with the same intensity…." She murmured.

"Why don't you just stop? Let someone else do the slaying. Let someone else save the world."

"Did Giles not tell you? There can only be one slayer, father. When one dies a new one takes her place."

Hank stepped back in shock at the revelation. He searched in his mind for something to grasp hold of. "What about Faith?" He asked eventually, a look of hope on his face. "She's a slayer as well. That makes two."

Buffy shrugged. "Sometimes there are exceptions. Sort of I before E except after C," she disclosed weakly. Hank forehead bunched in puzzlement. "Faith replaced another slayer…Kendra, who was killed two years ago."

Hank seemed satisfied by the explanation until the obvious came to mind. "But, how did Kendra come about? Who died for her?"

"Me," Buffy answered simply. Before he could react she pushed him to one side. "Keep back!" she ordered. In the same moment she rammed into the approaching vampire sending the demon toppling backwards. It lost it's footing and fell on its back. Buffy drove her stake through its rib cage, which offered no protection. She withdrew the weapon with a flick of her wrist and stood up quickly to avoid getting dust in her eyes. With the quick reaction that was part instinct and part experience she spun round and high kicked a second demon in the face. This sent him several feet back allowing her to deal with a third who had been able to get right up to her. She drove her stake into to it where he stood. The second demon made to return but was thrown back by the force of a crossbow bolt rammed into its chest. It turned to dust not truly knowing what had hit him. Buffy turned round to face her father who stood holding the crossbow. The whole fight that had just occurred transfixed him. Barely two minutes had elapsed from start to finish.

"Are you OK?" Buffy asked worriedly.

Hank came out of his trance and contemplated his daughter. "I…..yes. Yes, I'm fine…I think," he smiled weakly.

Buffy put her arm through his. "Come on, let's go home."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Xander reached the top of the steps that lead to the monument of some long forgotten Sunnydale hero. He was out of breath. Faith stood waiting for him, a smile written mockingly on her face. "You're breathing hard," she cruelly observed.

"It helps me stay conscious," Xander countered.

Faith's grin widened. She turned towards the inscription on the plinth of the monument. "So, who was Jeremiah Wadsworth then ?"

"No idea. He probably did something brave and courageous."

"Well, he died for his troubles, it looks like. Jeremiah Wadsworth fearlessly faced his death. His courage is a lesson to us all," she read from the engraving. "Fat lot of good it did him. Stuck on a hill no one climbs and remembered by no-one."

"Courage is the acceptance of fear and dealing with it with intelligence," Xander added. "I read that somewhere."

"There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity and he crossed it."

"Why, Faith you inspire me. I take it you don't want a statue erected when you die."

"I plan to live forever. If Death comes knocking I'll show her a such a good time she wont want to see me go."

"Death is a she?"

"Of course. A Goth chick with an ankh hanging from a chain round her neck. You've not read the comic I take it. There!" Faith pointed suddenly to a group loitering at the base of the hill.

Xander followed her line of sight and saw five badly dressed figures standing by a copse of trees.

"We would have missed them if we weren't up here," Faith said. "See, there's always method in my madness. What do you want to do, charge or walk casually down and beat the dust out of them?"

"I think I prefer the subtle approach," Xander replied.

"Yeah, so do I. If we charge they may get scared and scatter."

Xander rethought his choice. "Perhaps a charge would be better after all."

"Why, Xander, what's up, nervous?"

"Yes, but that's only because I'm scared."

"And I had you pegged for the heroic type," Faith teased as she begun to descend.

"Me? No. I'm so misunderstood."

"What, like Dr Pepper?"

"Yeah, him and me both. Besides, I don't fancy being a statue on top of a hill forgotten by everyone except pigeons."

They both got within ten metres of the figures at the base of the hill and Faith charged them, a stake in each hand. The vampires all turned round at her battle cry. Three were shocked to see the other two of their comrades disintegrate into the night breeze on the out stretched arms of the slayer. Faith broke her charge by sliding in the grass made damp by the night dew. A third demon ran into one of her stakes as she turned to meet his onslaught. The remaining two circled their foe, taking more care than their friends. One tried to lunge but jumped back when Faith countered with a thrust of her arm. Like a gladiator fending off two opponents the jousting went on for several moments; lunge and counter thrust until Faith picked an opening and high kicked in a ballet movement that caused one assailant to lift off the ground and land on its back. Xander took the opportunity to pounce on him and drive a his stake home. Faith toyed with the last remaining demon; kicking with one leg then the other then the first again until the vampire was dazed and teetering on his feet. She walked up to him and drove her fist into his face. He fell on his back half unconscious. Faith sat on top of him. She rested her stake on his shirt above his heart. With the flat of her hand she nailed the point through fabric and flesh. The vampire exploded whilst she watched.

Faith jumped up and flung her arms out wide. "Yes!" She shouted and spun round. "Yes! That felt so good." She faced Xander. "I'm so psyched. B doesn't get it. She would get so much more out of slaying if she let herself go! Don't you feel it?" She addressed Xander. He looked at her enigmatically. "What?" She asked.

"It's great to see someone enjoy her work so much," he explained.

"Relish life, Xander. Grab it by the throat and…." She grabbed Xander and kissed him. A long passionate kiss. He still felt her contact for seconds after she broke off. "Mmm, minty fresh," she said.

Xander blushed a wonderful shade of red. "Let's go back," he suggested finally.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

One more dark coloured Rover pulled up outside the house. The passenger pushed the car door open with force, not waiting for his chauffeur to assist. He strode up the pathway to the ornate oak entrance and into the hallway. The butler had just enough time to avoid being pushed to one side. The newcomer threw his cost into the servant's arms. "Are the others all here?" He demanded to know.

"Yes sir. They have been assembled for the last twenty minutes."

"Fine. Don't bother to announce me. Shut the door behind me and do not disturb us until one of us rings for you." He entered the wood-panelled dining room and closed the door unceremoniously. He afforded one glance at the carving on the ceiling before taking his place at the table with his colleagues.

"Welcome, Nigel. The Council is now in session. What do you have to report?"

"The worse: our operatives were correct. Three Watchers were slaughtered by devil spawn two days ago."

"What of the fourth?"

"Shot. Executed no less."

The attendees expressed their dismay and anger at the revelation.

"Friends!" the member at the head of the table called a halt to the behaviour of his fellow Watchers. "It is clear that we are in an unacceptable position: two rogue slayers and a traitor from our own ranks and the Event getting closer. If we are to stand any chance of being able to control future events it is clear we must rid ourselves of this nuisance. We must cleanse our own house."

"A new slayer must be called; one of the younger candidates in waiting as opposed to one of the older girls that have picked up rebellious habits waiting for the current slayers to die. We do not want to replace one uncontrollable element with another."

"That was the mistake we made when we sent Faith to replace the Summers girl."

"How do we rid ourselves of the two slayers?"

"Send an assassin."

"No, other parties have tried that before. No, I think we should use the weapons at hand. I understand that there is a large collection of vampires in Sunnydale at the moment."

"The leftovers of the Initiative, yes."

"What say we secretly supply them with a weapon that will tip the scales further in their favour."

"Ally ourselves with vampires!"

"No. Consider it more of a sale of arms by a neutral party. A business transaction. Hopefully both antagonists will destroy each other leaving us to reap the benefits of both their demises."

"I don't like it," said one dissenting voice. His colleagues out-voted him and the motion was approved.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Xander walked Faith to her motel room. She had come down from her adrenaline-high and they had ambled silently through the streets of the town until they reached their destination by the beach.

Faith opened her door and turned to face her companion. "What would you say if I asked you to stay the night?" She posed, fixing him a look that was curiously unreadable.

"I'd say you were feeling horny after a fight," Xander replied.

Faith's expression changed. "Goodnight, Xander," she uttered and closed the door behind her.

Xander stood confused. "Faith?" He said. "Faith, what was that all about?" He persisted.

She reopened the door. "What?" She asked impatiently.

"You were serious?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"I…..Anya will be waiting for me," he offered as an excuse.

"You have feelings for your little demon….beyond the sex, I mean?"

"The sex is good, I admit. Not to mention often….and varied." Faith gave him a scornful look. "But, it's more than that," he continued. "She is so open. Every thing is new to her and she gives herself completely because she has nothing to compare….." he trailed off unable to put into words what he felt.

"You're a hopeless romantic, Xander."

"Yea, I know. A white knight."

"Mmmm, yes. The title fits you well. Goodnight, Xander." She went to close the door. Xander held it with his hand.

"I could stay the night…if you wanted some company. We could watch a movie…"

"Go home, Xander," she smiled affectionately. "Your little demon will be waiting by the window."

Xander let her close the door this time and started on his walk home.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The bus was stationary by the side of the road. Its rear wheels rested on the tarmac whilst the front lay on the rough gravel that lay alongside. The steep incline caused the body of the driver to drape over the steering wheel and the front passenger to fall down the steps as the door opened and shut and opened and shut repeatedly. Fortunately it had not been a full bus, only a dozen or so passengers had been travelling that late at night when the driver had stopped to take on a small group standing by the edge of the road. Apart from the aforementioned person lying by the door, all the passengers obediently remained in their seats as though nothing had happened; hideous poses of death as though immortalised on film.

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pawns of Prophecy**

**Part One**

**Reconciliation, Retribution & Redemption**

**Chapter 12**

Buffy sat down on Giles' sofa. Her guide entered the room with a tray of tea and biscuits. She smiled at him; Giles' priorities were wonderful. "So," he said by way of starting a conversation as he placed the tray on the coffee table. Buffy wondered whether he secretly called it a tea table instead. "What is it you want to talk about?" He looked at her suspiciously. "You don't want to buy me a car, do you?"

Buffy was caught off guard by the question. "Why would I want to buy you a car?"

"Well, you bought me the shop and you've always hated my car."

"I don't hate it. It's a nice car in a slow fuel-inefficient way." She giggled.

"There's an auto dealership just off Main Street."

"I'm not buying you a car!" She suddenly went serious. "Giles, the shop…..I didn't mean to offend."

Giles held up his hands. "No offence, Buffy. It's a wonderful offer and a practical one, I might add; I need a secure place for my research."

"I thought so, which leads me to why I came here tonight, besides resting from fighting."

"Did you find many?" Giles enquired.

"Yes and no. More than usual but not as many as their should be considering the attacks and the destruction of the Initiative," she added as clarification.

Giles nodded sagely. "What was the other reason for you coming?"

"Oh, yes." Buffy looked down at her hands. Giles offered her a cup of tea. She smiled thank you. "The last year…before Mom…..I made some mistakes, forgot my friends." She looked up at Giles. "I didn't follow your advice or ask for it even. I….I want to start over. I want you to be my Watcher again. I desperately need your advice to support me."

"But there's so much of last year's you haven't used yet," Giles teased to lighten the moment. Buffy glared at him although it merged into a smile. "I would be honoured to be your Watcher. In truth, I have wanted to step in several times, but since you broke the link with the Council over Angel and then went to college…well I thought I'd better take a back seat…let you find your feet…."

"Yea, well I did that alright. Then tripped up. Right now, with all that has happened in the last year I feel so unsure of what is going to occur next. My dreams need a code-breaker to decipher. Sometimes I wish I could jump to your age to gain the wisdom and self assurance it brings."

Giles smiled. "When I was your age I was just as confused and doubtful of myself and my role in life. I think it was my mid twenties that I was most confident. Of course, by then I was also reckless and irresponsible. Now….well I'm just as confused and perplexed as I was as a teenager. You'll find that the period when you are most confident is just a short break in adolescence."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Faith sat at a table in a corner of Willy's Bar. The place was dimly lit. Had it been anywhere else she would probably have gone unnoticed, such was the lack of light. However, in this place everyone noticed a Slayer when she walked in.

She stared into a glass of beer. At least she thought it was beer; it had a brownish colour that swallowed any light that hit its surface and had the pungent odour of a brewery. She dreaded the state of Willy's cellar. The plate beside the glass contained a doorstop masquerading as a piece of bread. It was balanced on the side of the plate, which contained a stew that competed with the beer for colour and texture. Faith felt Willy had read too many fantasy novels; this place was becoming a cliché of an inn from something out of Tolkien. But, she felt better here than in her motel room. The latter reminded her too much of the cell she had resided in at the LAPD's pleasure. Besides, this was the only place in Sunnydale that would serve her alcohol. "This town has such a twisted sense of priorities," she whispered to herself.

"Why, it's the black sheep of the family," came a voice to her left. Spike stood in the doorway. He saw that groups or pairs occupied most of the other tables. Conversation was mostly muted; no one revelled in his or her surroundings.

"And it's the Eunuch," Faith rebounded.

"What's up, can't find anyone to kill?"

"No. Until now that is."

Spike showed his teeth in what was meant as a smile but which caused a couple of demons on the nearby table to move mistaking it for a threat. "We could spit at each all night," he said, "or I could buy you a drink."

"I'll have a Jack Daniels."

"With beer. You don't want to mix drinks at your age."

"I was contemplating dipping my bread in the beer since it probably has more flavour than the stew."

Spike laughed genuinely and approached the bar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A circle of glasses lay on the table in front of them. Faith rested her chin on her hands. She studied Spike curiously. "Just how old are you?" she asked finally.

Her drinking partner looked in her direction. His eyes looked as heavy as his mood; his head ached with alcohol and cigarette smoke. "None of your business, little girl. Hey!" he shouted at Willy, "two more drinks over here."

"It must be weird to live forever," Faith uttered.

"Weird? It's bloody boring!" Faith raised her eyebrows inquisitively. "Nothing happens, nobody comes, nobody goes, it's awful!" He quoted. "Willy!"

Willy brought over two more Jack Daniels. "Hi, Willy great place you've got here," Faith teased. "Three words of advice, though" she gestured him closer and whispered in his ear, "All Bar One."

Spike laughed out loud. "Good one, slayer," he shouted raucously and then held his head in deep regret at the outburst. "Damn you girl. Whose idea was it to get drunk?"

"What's up, William, can't you hold your liquor?"

"Sod off and don't call me William. It's Spike," he said proudly.

"Spike's a cartoon dog. William's far more noble."

"Bollocks to noble. I earned that name. It's short and to the point," he burst out laughing at the unintentional pun which caused him to cradle his head again. He sat up. "I've known demons with names so long that I've fallen asleep half way through pronouncing them. Spike is a fine name feared by demons across three continents. I'm bloody well king of the World, I am."

"Wow, you're chock-full of humility tonight."

"Yea and damn proud of it too. Anyway," he countered, "What about Faith? I can't think of a more inappropriate name for you, Miss Turncoat." Faith looked away. "Awww what's up? Did I hurt the li'l Slayer's feelings?" Spike taunted.

"Fuck off."

He laughed again. This time his headache not bothering him. "You slayers think you are so tough with your bits of sharpened wood and religious icons. You'd exterminate a whole species if you could. Yet you're so easily offended it makes me want to…"he tailed off. "What are you doing here, Faith? You should be having sweaty sex in a dark room somewhere. What about Xander? He looks like he could do with some physical and I hear you've already tumbled before."

"Fuck off," Faith spat again, through clenched teeth.

Spike was highly amused when he realised. "Unless…oh that's superb. He turned you down, didn't he? So you can't be as good as you think…."

"Oh, William," Faith leaned close and kissed Spike passionately, "I'm always good. Even when I'm bad, I'm good." She stood up and walked by him leaving him alone in the bar and suitably speechless.

Spike sighed melodramatically. "Well, what are we going to do tonight, Marty? I don't know," he quoted to himself.

Willy sidled up to the blond vampire. "Are you still playing for the other side?" He asked standing alongside him as Faith disappeared from view.

"If there's any fun to be had in it. Why?"

"I heard some careless talk this evening. Seems that our local group of vampires have found themselves a new nest." He paused. Spike looked at him dangerously. "A nest of the cuckoo variety," he added.

"Enough of the bloody cryptic…oh, I see. Are we talking a large nest recently abandoned?"

Spike stood up and then contemplated his next action. "What the hell, this could be fun." He left the bar following in the same direction Faith went.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Buffy was last to arrive at Giles' apartment. She entered his living room to find Faith, Willow Giles and her father sitting down. Xander emerged from the kitchen with refreshments. He was garbed in khaki combat gear. Stakes were placed in convenient pockets of his sleeveless jacket. Buffy stifled a smirk. She joined the others. "Is it true?"

"Well, the news came from Spike who got it from Willy who heard a rumour…" Willow spoke up.

"Pinch of salt anyone?" Xander asked humourlessly from the kitchen doorway.

"Spike said for us to meet him by the cave that leads to the burnt-out Initiative base," Willow added.

"What time?" Buffy asked.

"Tonight, 2am."

Buffy nodded her understanding and took a chocolate muffin from the tray Xander was holding. "Haven't you got any blueberry ones, Giles?"

"I'm English, Buffy. I could get my specials out."

"Oh, please God not the dried biscuits." Xander uttered dramatically.

Giles looked at him dangerously. "Nice costume, Xander. Didn't anyone tell you Tina Turner stopped playing the Thunderdome ages ago?"

Faith and Willow cracked up into tears of laughter. Xander looked to Buffy in desperation. "Don't come to me for help," she admonished, her hands held in front of her. "Giles is at his most dangerous when he's making cultural references." She and Xander sat down in front of the others. "So," Buffy said eventually, "am I the only one who's surprised that the Initiative has found new tenants?"

"I thought they had closed it down," Hank spoke up for the first time. "Riley said the Government had given up on the idea of controlling the demon population."

"The army have gone but their base still exists," said Giles. "It's too large a hole in the ground to fill with concrete without everyone noticing the trucks. The entrances would have been sealed, though."

"Except the one via the cave. They didn't know about that," Buffy added.

"Everyone should get some rest. We have a few hours to go yet." Giles suggested as he rose from his seat.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Faith found Buffy standing by the window peering at the deserted street outside. She caught Faith's reflection and pivoted round.

"Do you think there's a chance there's a telepathic link between slayers?" Faith asked.

"I hope not. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking that if I'm going to follow you when you slip out unnoticed it would be handy if I knew when you were thinking of doing it." Faith smiled.

Buffy looked at her sister-slayer and grinned in return. "They'll get themselves killed if they join us," she said.

"And we'll probably be safer without them to worry about."

"I'm convinced."

**Chapter 13**

Spike approached the vicinity of the cave but stopped short. "Sod that for a laugh," he said to himself and turned back.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The two slayers spent twenty minutes waiting and watching for Spike.

"Can't say I'm surprised, or disappointed for that matter," Faith said.

They were both jerked out of their thoughts of a certain blond vampire by a large band of replacements entering the clearing in front of the cave. Several charged without the usual smart remarks that were the norm before a fight. Buffy and Faith killed two with bolts from their crossbows. It did nothing to halt the charge of those unaffected. The slayers braced themselves in fighting poses and kicked out when their foe reached within distance. Like hitting a solid object at full speed four attackers rebounded backwards and landed on the ground several feet away. Buffy lunged with a stake at another and dodged to her right to avoid the dust in time to high kick one more. Faith chose to use her fists and broke the jaw of a vampire closest to her. She staked him as he tried to refocus his vision after the blow. She then staked another with a backward gesture of her arm when he tried to sneak up from behind.

The four who had been thrown back at the beginning recovered and charged again. This time others from behind joined them to replace those fallen. The slayers found themselves having to kick one demon out of the fight zone for every one they were able to dust. Faith defended with a stake in each hand: stabbing with the left and slashing with the right. The latter to inflict wounds to make the former easier. Buffy relied on her high kicks more as she was not so adept at close quarter fighting with more than two opponents. By kicking one out of play she could quickly cope with one up close before the former returned to fight. After several minutes they realised they were in danger of losing, and picking a brief break in the charge, they fled into the cave. They rounded a few corners in the near darkness of the labyrinth. The odd light bulb showed evidence that power was still being supplied to the cave system and thus the Initiative ahead. They stopped to regain their breath.

"Rule two," Buffy said between short bursts of breathing, "don't run into a dark cave from your enemy when you know there are more of them ahead of you."

"I'll follow you anywhere, B," Faith said with a smile. "Mind you, only out of curiosity."

They heard voices from the direction they had come. They did not seem in any hurry to catch the slayers knowing as they did there was only one direction they could take: further into the Initiative. Buffy and Faith resumed their advance.

"By the way, what's rule one?" Faith asked a few minutes later.

"Oh….don't march on Moscow in the autumn, I think."

They reached the rear entrance to the Initiative. Buffy recognised the place and the destruction she had reaped on it from her last visit. Faith was suitably impressed with both. They picked their way over upturned gurneys and medical equipment and entered the hallway. Buffy contemplated which way to turn, but had the choice decided for her as several vampires set on them. They also heard the voices of those they had just run from.

"Hold this bunch off, Faith, while I try and block this door. It'll give us some time," Buffy instructed.

Faith charged into the latest group of assailants, her arms out wide, and a stake in each hand. One weapon found it's desired home in the heart of its victim. The other wounded in a shoulder. Because the latter did not turn the demon into dust Faith had to waste precious moments extricating the wood from flesh. The intended victim, ignoring his pain, took advantage of the situation by landing a fist to Faith's ribs. She stumbled to the side: shock and pain registering. She quickly recovered by high kicking the demon in the same shoulder. He grabbed the blood stained wound in agony. This allowed Faith time to charge into him. She pushed him to the wall, her left arm rammed under his chin and she drove a stake into his heart with rage brought on by the pain she felt in her ribcage. He disintegrated before her. She turned round and let out a battle cry, half triumph and half daring anyone to take her on. Although shocked by the ferocity of the young woman before them, the others made to charge her. Buffy grabbed her arm. Faith swung round with the aim to hit out but noticed her at the last moment. "Faith, we've got to run again. There's too many here and that door wont hold off those behind us."

With the adrenaline of the last kill still pumping its way round her body Faith took a moment to focus on what Buffy was saying, but soon recovered enough to follow the blond Chosen One as she started to retreat down the corridor to the main part of the Initiative.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hank had calmed down after twenty minutes of rage spaced between moments of despair. Willow sat next to him as he stared into nothingness. He looked round and up at Giles who stood behind the sofa, leaning his weight on the dining table. "We must go after them," Hank said for the fifth time.

"They've been gone too long. Besides, they were right to go alone."

"What, just the two of them! Despite their strength, they're still two teenagers."

"Yes, but with us tagging along they would lose whatever advantage their powers give. No, we can only wait." Giles hated this part. Being a Watcher almost always meant having to wait.

"Can't we go and cover their retreat or….." Xander tailed off.

"I know what we can do. Something more tangible," Willow stood up and faced the others. Giles looked at her questioningly. "We could do the enjoining spell again. Summon the First Slayer the same way when Buffy fought Adam."

Giles looked doubtful. "I don't know. We nearly lost ourselves afterwards."

"I'm prepared to take the risk," Xander spoke up.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I'm beat," Faith said letting out an exhausted sigh as she sat down behind a stack of large packing crates. She and Buffy had fought a retreating battle into the cavern of the former Initiative complex. Her ribs still hurt and it gave her no satisfaction to see that Buffy was bruised as well.

"Yea, tell me about it," Buffy commiserated. "Of course, you know we've been led to this point."

"Herded you mean." Faith afforded a glance round their barricade. She quickly resumed her position.

"Well?" Buffy asked.

Faith glanced in her direction, a sick smile on her face. "Did you ever see Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid?"

"Yea, of course….oh, that bad?" she stated more than asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Buffy could imagine the scene, but morbid fascination made her look anyway.

"Still, I've always been curious what the undiscovered country was like," Faith uttered from behind.

Buffy turned back round puzzled. "What, the crap Star Trek film?"

Faith gave her a disgusted look. "You really are a culture vacuum aren't you?"

"Hey!" Buffy said indignantly. "If we get out of this alive you can…tell me what you meant just then," she smiled. They both sat with their backs to the crates and savoured the minutes of rest their concealment allowed them. "We might be able fight our way out. Assuming they don't have automatic weapons, that is." Buffy said with feigned confidence. Faith gave her a sarcastic look. "Come on," Buffy persisted, "do you really want to live forever?" she smiled.

Faith sighed and moved forward to a crouching position by the edge of the crates. She turned round to Buffy, a serious expression on her face. "I'm sorry, you know?"

"For what?"

"For Angel and the whole episode with the Mayor."

"Episode she calls it…I'm sorry as well…..for the six inch blade to the stomach, I mean."

They both shook hands.

"Wow, that was a bit deep," said Faith.

"We could hug."

"Let's not…besides, it was more nine inches"

They both stood up and charged into the arena. Stakes in both hands they lashed out causing bloody gashes to the body and face of anyone who came close. For the first couple of minutes they fought side by side until their twisting high kicks caused them to widen the gap. Faith picked up some fallen masonry and threw it over her head into a charging vampire. It crushed his ribs and sent him falling back on to a colleague behind. Buffy picked up a four-foot long metal pole and used it as a staff. With the space provided by the underground base it looked as though the slayers might just have a chance.

One vampire broke away from the fight. Buffy observed him light a home-made torch of cloth and paper. He held it up to a sprinkler valve and grinned in triumph as the heat and flame set of the sprinklers all around them. It did not take long for everyone to become soaked. "What the hell did he do that for?" Buffy shouted above the hiss of the spray and during a lull in the fighting.

"Who knows," Faith responded. "Perhaps they're perverts and like to see girls fight in wet t-shirts. Ugh!" She spat. "I just swallowed some."

The demons resumed their attack. The slayers fought on through a cloud of water and dust. They were slowly getting closer to the exit, but at the same time felt their strength begin to wane. Faith received a kick to her kneecap and doubled over in agony and shock. She balanced her weight on her other leg and lashed out with her fists only to receive a blow to her ribcage. "Buffy! Some thing's wrong…I can't seem…" She was flung to the ground.

Buffy was experiencing her own problems: her attacks were not gaining the desired effect and she was receiving too many painful blows in return. A sick realisation came to her. "It's the water. Faith!" She yelled at her friend who was getting up off the ground. "They've laced the water!"

"With what?"

"Probably the same stuff they inject us for our 18th birthday present…only in concentrated form."

Faith looked at her confused. "The Cruciamentum? I never went through that. Although I read it in the manual….."

"You had a copy as well!" Buffy was briefly indignant but went pale. "Damn them!" She screamed cryptically. "The Council must have supplied them with the stuff," she explained when Faith showed she did not understand.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"What about Faith?" Willow asked.

"We must hope she gains some protection by being close to Buffy," Giles responded.

"Powers of the Slayer" Giles, Willow and Xander recited, "and all who wield it. Last ancient we invoke thee. The first of the ones….."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Buffy saw Faith fall backwards down a flight of metal stairs. She afforded one look and saw that she lay motionless in a twisted form at the base, blood leaking from a wound to her head. She turned round and faced the horde before her. There were too many for her alone to tackle. She realised there were probably too many even if Faith was standing alongside her. She frowned resentfully. "This sucks big time." She walked forward, however and made to charge the front rank. Suddenly she stiffened: power infused her. The force of it threw her backwards. She only just missed the gap in the railings that Faith had been thrown through. When her eyes glowed and her limbs felt charged with electricity she realised what was happening and laughed out in triumph and resumed her charge.

Buffy ploughed a swathe through the demons. Each one she struck was sent flying several feet up and backwards to land in bone crunching form on the ground. She grabbed one by its neck and with one hand twisted it until it broke in her grip. Instead of heading for the exit she opted to remain and, retrieving one of her lost stakes, she caused dust to fly. It hovered in the air electrically charged before settling on the nearest surface.

Buffy swung round and caught her reflection in what had been a two-way mirror. Curiosity caused her to pause and look at herself possessed with the power of past slayers. Then her image changed to the girl she had dreamt of the night after the defeat of the Initiative. The savage looking First Slayer stared back at her. "No," the girl mouthed to Buffy. "We fight alone!"

The image changed and Buffy once again saw her own reflection mimicking her. She turned towards her adversaries and made to resume her attack but realised that the former power was seeping from her bones. She smiled sadly. "If you are still there," she said out loud to her unseen friends sitting back at Giles' apartment. "If the bond is still there, know that I love you all. I always have." She smiled dangerously at the approaching demons and charged them. However, force of numbers and the loss of her slayer-strength caused her to be taken down after a few seconds. She did not notice the horde of non-humans that joined the fight from behind.

**Chapter 14**

"So, one slayer is dead and the other incapacitated. Things went better than expected."

The Council was in session having been told of the events across the Atlantic.

"We can check to see which protégé is called now and ready ourselves for the event ahead, sure in the knowledge that we will control events."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Faith looked round the temple of the Oracles. She knew the Oracles were dead: Angel had told her. As a result, the place had a tarnished, neglected look to it: weeds intruded through cracks in the marble, and a bed of green algae floated on the surface of the water that gathered in the bowl of the fountain. The latter rippled like one entity as water dripped from the fountain head above it.

Faith lingered there, however. She knew she was there for a reason. In reality she lay unconscious on a hospital bed. The army of non-humans that had finally decided to join the fight had discovered her still form at the base of the stairway. After beating off the vampires they had taken her to the hospital. On the way Faith had briefly regained consciousness. During that time she had asked after Buffy and had been told that she had died bravely. Faith had screamed out in anguish at her new-found friend's fate. In her last moments of lucidity she cried out to whatever powers that existed for some alternative.

That was why she was here, she felt sure: that final entreaty had brought her to the only place she knew where wishes had a chance of coming true.

"You know that the Oracles are dead, don't you?"

Faith turned round to where the voice originated. The only visible reaction she showed was the raising of her eyebrows questioning. "I suppose I should be shocked to find you here," she said to the person in front of her. "But, then I always thought you too good to be true."

"The point of relevance is what are **you **doing here," queried the new arrival.

"You already know why."

"But, still I must hear it from your lips," the other persisted.

"Buffy must live," Faith stated simply.

"I know that already."

"Buffy must survive. If it means I take her place then so be it."

"OK. That's acceptable." The visitor turned and disappeared.

"Wait!" Faith shouted into the space before her. The apparition reappeared. "What do I do now?" She asked.

The other shrugged her shoulders. "Wake up, I suppose. Although you really should get some more sleep."

Faith looked down at her feet. "I thought…."

"Death?" She smiled at the young woman. "Why are teenagers so melodramatic? No, that's not necessary. After all, Buffy was in no danger of dying; she's too vital for what is to come."

"Then what bargain have I just struck?" Faith asked confused.

"I've no idea…...yet. Time will probably reveal that eventually. The importance for now is that you were willing to make the bargain.

"Tara?"

"Yes, dear."

"Who are you?"

Tara beamed widely and disappeared again.

In a hospital miles to the south, Faith woke up. She stared at the ceiling. After moments of contemplation, she smiled then laughed. Tears followed at the realisation that she was truly happy for the first time. She grabbed hold of the emotion and swore to anyone who happened to be listening that she would never surrender it.

In the morgue, situated in the basement of the same hospital, Buffy's eyes opened.

**end of part one**

**to be continued in **

**Pawns of Prophecy**

**Part Two**

**Realignment**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has kept up with this story - and for any newcomers who have jumped to this part out of curiosity. I hope you (continue) to enjoy it. Reviews would be really appreciated... no seriously, they really would :)**

**Pawns of Prophecy**

**Part Two**

**Realignment**

**Chapter One**

The Watcher's Council was in session. There was a tone of triumph to their conversation, jubilation even, that bordered on the unseemly: cigar smoke hung thick and heavy and the finest port and the best Stilton influence could obtain was being consumed.

"This news that the new slayer is with child is the best that we have had in a long time."

"Of course, but let us not forget that it puts us in the vanguard of the conflict ahead. Having control of the weapon entails a responsibility that should neither be shrugged off nor taken lightly."

"Granted, my friend. Be assured I do not consider it lightly…."

An assistant pushing his way into the room interrupted him. The occupants looked round at the intrusion and eyed the young man with contempt.

"How dare you barge in on us unannounced? Why are you not at your workstation?"

"I am sorry, sir, but this could not wait," the acolyte stammered.

"We'll be the judges of that. What is so important?" The nearest Watcher demanded pointing to the note the young man held in his hand. "Come now, hand it over before your sweaty palm causes the ink to run."

When the young man left the room the Watcher silently read the note. He passed it to his nearest companion who also perused the contents. "How could this be?" He exclaimed barely containing control. "Our informant told us that she was dead!"

"It appears they were mistaken," the first answered reasonably.

"Mistaken! Either she has a pulse or she doesn't. What is there to mistake?"

"Let us not forget the Summers girl has died and been brought back once before."

"How can I forget? That detail is the precise circumstance which led to us being inflicted with the murderer," the

second one responded, referring to Faith's summoning.

"No," interjected a third, "Faith was called when the Jamaican was killed."

"Yes yes of course, but it all led from the blonde's resurrection. This is getting farcical; we now have three slayers in the world. Do not forget that the Council was created just as much to protect mankind from the slayers as well as the demons that plague humanity. The power the slayers wield cannot be allowed to run uncontrolled. Faith alone has more than justified our existence."

"Let us not get too overwrought," the first Watcher rejoined calmly. "From all reports Faith has reformed and the Summers girl is at least dedicated enough to continue the cause, albeit independently, and," he added with emphasis, "let us not forget she was dead long enough for our slayer to be called. It is **our **slayer who is pregnant. The Child of Light shall be ours."

"We must also be more vigilant now. Remember, The Child of Dark will be born as well. We will never truly be in control until he or she is found or, better still, the mother before she gives birth."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Buffy stood still, her back against the wall of her bedroom, whilst she watched Riley packing his belongings. "Were you going to say goodbye or just leave a note?" She asked quietly, her tone betraying equal parts anger as dismay.

"Buffy….I have to go. I need to."

"Where to…and why?" the petite blonde asked, desperation injecting an edge to her voice.

"Home…..Iowa," he replied simply.

"Why?"

Riley put his bag down and rubbed his eyes. It was several moments before he looked up at her. "Buffy, so much has happened to me….."

"No kidding! Recently **my** life has been…..eventful too. Hey, I died or did they forget to mention it."

"I know! When they said you had been killed it became so easy for me to decide to leave. After losing Maggie and Forest and… you were all that was holding me here…"

"So now I breathing again and you're still leaving," Buffy interrupted, wiping her eyes dry of the tears that threatened to reveal themselves.

"I can't live with the constant spectre of death. Buffy, you've died twice now. That freaks me out…..I can't get over thinking that you are death taking a holiday."

Buffy was shocked out of her oncoming grief. "Death?" She yelled at him. "This isn't death," she thumped her chest "This is life. A sick reality, I know, but real life. You…" she trailed off. "Go home, Riley." She left the room and went downstairs to the living room, shrinking into the sofa as though the last scene had sapped her energy.

Several minutes later Riley descended the stairs awkwardly: his leg still in plaster from the week before. "Take care, Buffy," he offered from the door.

"You too. Don't forget to write," she replied gifting him an affectionate smile for the journey.

Two minutes after he had gone Buffy was startled by a figure standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Angel !" She blurted out in surprise. Then laughed brokenly. "That's great. One boyfriend leaves by the front and the ex comes in the back. The neighbours must be painting in oils by now." She jumped up and enveloped her former lover in an embrace, and then backed away from him, her tears now allowed to fall freely. The Chosen One hurriedly wiped them away. "It's good to see you again. I'm sorry to hear about your apartment," she added.

Angel was about to say something, but paused. "I was going to say that I'm sorry about…"

"I know," Buffy intoned quietly before he could mention her mother's death.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"No worries. The world is a big place and us superheroes are spread pretty thin….you're here now."

They embraced again and exchanged stories. Each catching up with other's recent past. Angel leant away from Buffy slightly after they had been sitting together for sometime. "I have a confession to make," he admitted.

"This wasn't just a social call," Buffy stated rather than asked. Her expression remained happy, though.

"I need to talk to Giles about some rumours…..more than rumours, that have been circulating the underworld."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Child of Light and one of Dark?" Giles questioned, looking over the rim of his glasses at Angel. "Are you sure ?"

Angel nodded.

"What's up, G Man ?" Xander brayed. Anya giggled at the abbreviated name but cut it short when Giles glared at her. She looked suitably chided.

The Scooby gang had gathered at Giles' apartment to discuss Angel's query. The ex-Watcher went straight to the sideboard that took up one wall of his living room. He fished out a leather bound, but not aged, book from a drawer.

"I've never seen that book, Giles," Willow noted, betraying a curious excitement.

"I don't actually refer to it much. It's a copy of the First Watcher's diary. It's kind of a manual for Watchers."

"You have manuals as well," Buffy butted in. "Am I the only one without a manual?"

Giles looked over to her, his expression still serious. "We…they don't tend to refer to it much. It was written a long time ago. Most of the contents are considered the ranting of a primitive mind. Some of the predictions he made are laughed at, but…."

"He makes reference to the two children," Angel completed for him.

"Giles, tell me I don't have to kill a child." Buffy asked worried. She looked around at her friends, concern clearly written on her face.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Despite the foreboding nature of the gathering, they eventually disbanded to their homes. Angel returned to Los Angeles. The year continued as it always did; Buffy patrolled and slew efficiently. Her 20th birthday came and went uneventfully. Giles' shop prospered. Willow and Tara became more versed in their Wiccan arts. Willow was pleasantly surprised at Tara's ability, if a little put out that her partner's magic appeared to better than her own. Xander helped out Giles and the two became almost a mirror image of studiousness.

Close to a year later, as everyone was gathered in Giles' apartment for their weekly meetings, there came a knock on the door. Xander offered to answer it. He stood back in surprise at finding Faith standing on the doorstep. She was not alone: holding her hand tightly was a small boy of about six. He looked up at Xander curiously. In return Xander was mesmerised.

"Err, can we come in, perhaps ?" Faith ventured with a small smile. Xander noted that it was not her usual smile; it lacked the mischief and teasing of old. Rather, she had an almost responsible air that made him want to hug her.

The little boy ran into the room excitedly as a child into a toyshop. He made straight for a pile of Giles' books and picked up the Watcher's manual. "Auntie Faith, can I read this?" He asked holding the oversized volume above his head.

"It's not mine to offer, Joss. You'd better ask the old man standing by the kitchen," Faith pointed to Giles. The old man was about to object to the moniker but was as lost as Xander by the child's actions.

Joss dropped the book and stared at the others sitting round the coffee table. His eyes latched on to Anya and he ran up to her. "You're a vengeance demon," he stated confidently. "Will you kill the people who killed my mom and dad for me," he asked without changing his mood. For once, Anya was rendered speechless.

"Now now, Joss," Faith reasoned. "Anya doesn't do that any more. Besides, she only acted on behalf of scorned women."

"Okay," Joss accepted simply and he returned to his book. He went and sat at the bottom of the stairs as Faith joined the others.

"I'm sorry to descend on you like this, but I felt this was the safest place to bring Joss."

"Faith, who are or were his parents?" Giles asked.

"Angel and Darla….or Darla, at least. Angel was his adopted father."

"But…." Buffy could not bring herself to complete her sentence. Willow looked at her friend and rescued her.

"Faith, Joss said his parents were dead…..Angel…."

"….is gone. Not dead, I think," Faith added quickly at Buffy's sharp intake of breath. "There was an accident or…..not an accident more like. Darla was killed outright and Angel was seriously hurt. I think the Oracles took him, or their replacements did at any rate. I'm pretty sure, though he was taken to protect him from further harm."

"And the child?"

"He escaped and found me," Faith looked over at Joss affectionately as he continued to read Giles' book.

"Faith," Giles brought her out of her reverie. She looked round at him. "Darla was slain over four years ago. She never had a child with her then. Vampires can't have children."

"She was brought back somehow. I don't know how they did it, but Wolfram and Hart were involved. She sought out Angel and discovered she was pregnant. The same night he was born, despite her only being two months into her term." None of the others wanted to venture the obvious question so Faith offered the answer anyway. "A few days later he mysteriously grew up."

"Is anyone thinking the Midwich Cuckoos here?" Xander remarked.

They all looked over at Joss He had fallen asleep on his perch. Faith walked over to him and lifted the still-open book from his lap. She read the page it was open at, her expression turning into concern.

"Faith, what's wrong?" a perturbed Buffy asked.

Faith walked up to Giles and showed the open page to him, which he read out aloud to the assembled group.

"There shall come a time when the Child of Light and The Child of Dark will war against each other for dominion over the Hellmouth."

They all looked over at the child sleeping oblivious to the attention he was eliciting.

**Chapter two**

It was decided that Joss would attend a local private school: where better to hide a small boy than in the midst of other small boys? Giles took him there every morning. It was a ritual he could live with: an opportunity to experience something normal he knew would not present itself again soon. The rest of the group then took turns in watching over him. A chore everyone jumped at performing except Buffy. She seemed to take her turn with reluctance.

Joss did not seem to have many memories. Perhaps, by growing up so rapidly he did not retain memories like others did. What was it like being a six year old with only six months worth of memories to fall back on? Giles thought. Less than that even, considering no one remembers being a baby.

"Do you remember your mother?" Giles asked in a matter-of-fact way as though he was asking him what he had for breakfast that morning. "Do you remember Darla?"

Joss had lived with Darla and Angel for several months before the accident. It hadn't been an accident, of course. Of this Faith was certain, and the secondary Slayer was not prone to paranoia. Cynicism – always, and as of lately, bouts of guilt - but never paranoia.

A little girl, who appeared to be about Joss's age, ran up to father-figure and son in front of the school building. "Hello, Joss and Mr Giles," she added politely looking up at Giles and fixing him with that off- putting, scrutinising stare that small children always gave adults.

Giles felt she was trying to read his mind; pick some secret out of this old person that accompanied her friend to school every morning. He smiled a welcome and knelt down to Joss's eye level. "Be good, Joss and remember that Tara will be close," he added whilst straightening his ward's tie. Giles imagined he caught a look of recognition from Joss's companion at the mention of the blonde witch's name, but put it down to his heightened senses. "Now, go and play with your friend….Gaya is it?" Giles asked the girl.

She nodded seriously. The two children then ran to the swings and jumped into the seats. After moving forwards and backwards a couple of times they were soon swinging; their legs pumping furiously to keep them in motion.

"Who's Tara?" Gaya asked her companion.

"One of my protectors. Its her turn to look after me today." Joss answered simply. "I don't need them, of course," he added.

"Why not?"

"That's why you're here."

"So you've guessed that already" Gaya stated rather than asked.

"Yes. I know your real name as well." Joss boasted.

"Do you, Joss? Best not tell anyone, eh?"

"A secret? I'm good at keeping secrets," he said with young enthusiasm.

"Very good, Joss"

"Do you know who I am?" He asked earnestly.

"Yes, dear."

"Will you tell me?"

"No. You'll remember soon. Hello who's this?" Gaya requested in her childlike voice to a newcomer to the playground.

"**This **is Tara, Willow's friend. It's her turn to look after me. I know her real name as well," he whispered to his female companion. "I can't tell you, though, cos it's a secret."

"Why don't you go and play with your other friends," Gaya instructed.

"Okay, but they're not my friends. They're just children." Joss skipped off in the direction of a large group of boys.

Gaya stopped her swing and wrapped her arms around the chains that suspended the seat from the frame above. She regarded the taller girl in front of her. "Hello, Tara. That's a nice name," she said.

"Hello, Mother," Tara returned. "I thought I asked you not to take the form of a child. It makes me feel old."

"But, my dear, you're not old. You're ageless. Anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready? You know, planting bulbs or something. It's nearly March, after all."

"They plant their own flowers now, mother."

"Of course they do. It seems like only yesterday when they discovered fire. They grew up so quick. No wonder you have so much time on your hands. Willow seems like a nice girl."

"She is."

"Try not to get too attached. It'll only make it harder for you to say goodbye when the time comes."

"I thought I might stay a while."

"But you're not needed here. I will see that the boy comes to no harm and the other child is safe as well. You have your responsibilities…unless you have plans to …oh, I see," Gaya added cryptically. "I did wonder why you intervened with the Slayers. I shall miss you when the time comes."

**Chapter three**

"Where's my father?" Joss asked Gaya suddenly one morning.

"He's safe. Right now he's thinking about your mother."

"Darla's dead. She died in the accident."

"It wasn't an accident."

"I know. Where's my father?" Joss asked again.

"Like I said, he's safe. He is being kept safe from harm, kept asleep. He's dreaming of the time your mother came to him, so right now he's with her."

Joss seemed to accept her reply.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Angel knew he was somewhere else. Somewhere outside the reality everyone took as the only existence. A part of him was absent, however. He searched for himself and saw his image as if it was a scene being played out on a stage. How odd, he thought, to actually see himself. It had been so long since he had last seen his reflection that he instinctively looked away in embarrassment as though self-conscious of his appearance. But, fascination returned his attention to the stage and the play that he had watched several times since finding himself suspended in this ethereal state.

The facsimile of Angel was looking at a video he had of Buffy again. He watched her play to the camera. Laid out on the table in front of him were photographs of his ex-lover: Buffy slicing a birthday cake; Buffy in her prom dress holding her award; Buffy posing with Willow. The former holding a stake in a mock-threatening pose, the latter with a wand gesturing like Sabrina the Teenage Witch. He gave a small chuckle and was shaken out of his reverie by the phone ringing.

"Wesley? Anything wrong?" Angel enquired on recognising the ex-watcher's voice.

"Possibly. Very possibly indeed."

"Wesley," Angel growled dangerously.

"We have a visitor in the office. She calls herself Darla." Angel couldn't respond for a moment. "Cordelia confirms her identity," Wesley added to Angel's unasked question.

"Darla is dead, Wesley. I was there when she died," the vampire joked humourlessly.

"She seems very much alive now and wishes to enlist our help."

"Tell her…..tell her to go elsewhere. The law offices of Wolfram and Hart, for example."

"It would seem she's come from there. She doesn't appear to be feeling very well. I was thinking about calling an ambulance and another thing, Angel….. She entered our office uninvited."

Angel jumped up from his seat. "Tell her to wait there. I'm coming round."

"She could really do with going to the hospital; she doesn't look at all well."

"Keep her there!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Don't you like me, Auntie Buffy?" Joss asked the young Slayer as she gave a firm push on his swing. Today was her turn to look after him. But he was puzzled as she only engaged in conversation when he spoke to her, and then only with one word answers wherever possible.

"Of course I like you," she responded flatly without elaboration.

"You don't have to worry; you wont kill me," he reassured innocently. "I wont let you."

Buffy staggered back in shock, a hand flew to her mouth to stifle her distress at his astuteness. Who was this child and was he Light or Dark? She stopped the swing and lifted Joss up and out. "Come on, it's time to go."

Joss obeyed and hoisted his backpack. After they'd been walking along for a few minutes, Buffy peered down at the small boy walking by her side. "I do like you, Joss," she stated warmly, hoping he believed her. "You mustn't think I don't."

"I know you do," he responded and placed his hand in her hers as they continued their journey to Giles' apartment.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Angel continued to dream. He watched himself enter his office. Cordelia and Wesley were standing awkwardly to the rear of the room. The former wore a mask of fear despite their guest looking no more dangerous than they did. Angel was shocked and immediately felt guilty when he saw Darla. She was sitting on the couch, her body hunched over, as though in pain. She was clearly not well and belonged in a hospital bed. Despite her appearance, though, she straightened up when Angel entered the room.

"Angel…..!" she went to run to him but held back, unsure of the response she would elicit from the person she had turned centuries before. "I…thank you for coming down. I'm sorry for disturbing you….It's good to see you again," she spoke quietly.

"How….?"

"I don't know."

"Wesley mentioned Wolfram and Hart."

"I woke up in a cage in the basement of their offices. I don't know how I got there. The last thing I remembered was you pushing that stake in me…..how long ago was that?"

"Four years," Cordelia offered from behind.

"You've progressed somewhat," Darla observed looking around his office. "Do you still see that Slayer or was she killed? I imagine the latter since they don't normally live that long"

"She's still alive," he responded without emotion.

"He cries in his blood every evening over her picture," Cordelia tactlessly contributed. "Well, you **do**," she said defensively when Angel glared her.

"How did you get away from Wolfram and Hart?" Wesley asked.

"They let me go." She replied confused at his implication. "They gave me directions to find you."

A wave of pain and nausea came over her and she collapsed in front of the couch. Angel leapt the short gap between them and cradled Darla in his arms, the concern he felt for her surprised him. She was no longer conscious. Angel felt for a pulse and was shocked to find she had one. Cordelia, you can come to the hospital with me. It wont look so bad the both of us taking her in rather than me alone."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The first attack on Joss came quite unexpectedly: they had all become quite comfortable and thus were lulled into complacency with their easy routine of looking after the boy. It was a weekend and he was sitting on Giles' settee with a book on his lap. Giles sat alongside him reading another. Every now and then Joss would ask his guardian a question, pointing to a picture of a demon or other creature from the pages opened in front of him. He took no interest in children's books, preferring instead to pour over Giles' tomes of ancient and modern beasts and prophesies.

Buffy watched hypnotised by the domestic scene before her. She was not alone; Tara and Willow sat across from the ex-Watcher and his charge. She could hear Xander and Anya bickering in the kitchen. Faith was on patrol. Buffy thought of Angel and hoped he was safe and well with the Oracles.

The seconds that followed stretched out to fill the action they contained. First Xander stood in the doorway to the kitchen to announce supper was ready. Then the sound of breaking glass rang through the apartment. It was Xander, with his brief military experience, who alerted everyone - the stun grenade bounced off the coffee table on to the floor. Tara screamed and threw herself on top of it. This caused Willow to scream in turn. Buffy was poised and ready when the attack came from the front door. It was kicked open and three mortal assassins pushed their way in and immediately levelled rifle barrels at the young boy on the settee. On impulse, Buffy wedged her body in between the assassins and Joss – when the rifles fired, she took two shots to the shoulder. The second hand of the clock moved forward and real-time took over.

"Shit!" Buffy exclaimed in pain. "Superhuman strength or not, that still fucking hurts!" She high-kicked the nearest assailant. His rifle flew up into the air. Buffy caught it gracefully and fired three shots. Each of the three invaders felt searing pain lance through their shoulders. "Now get out before I kneecap you."

"You stupid bitch!" One of the raiders spat. "You should be helping us kill the monster." He pointed to Joss

"He's just a boy!"

"But, he'll become…"

"I'll deal with what he becomes. Now, get out!"

She lowered the gun barrel to knee height, which caused them to exit quickly. The seconds ticked slowly again as Buffy turned towards her friends. She studied their faces. Tara was miraculously unharmed; a spell, Buffy guessed. Everything then misted over and she keeled over backwards.

"Damn," Xander, uttered. "The pain must have kicked in." He started for her side but Joss beat him there.

Buffy woke up a few minutes later to discover Joss looking down at her. "You said a rude word," he whispered. "I don't think the others noticed."

Buffy smiled weakly and suddenly rose up. She backed up slowly to the remnants of the door.

"Buffy, you're not going out, are you?" Willow was worried.

"Yea….I…I should go check to be sure they've gone." She looked awkwardly at Joss who smiled benignly back.

"But, you're wounded."

"Don't worry, the bullets went straight through and I'm healing already." At that, Buffy back stepped out of the apartment and exited the scene.

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pawns of Prophecy**

**Part two**

**Realignment**

**Chapter four**

Xander found Buffy sitting on a bench on the campus grounds. He thought she was asleep at first, because she was sitting back with her eyes closed. "Hi, Buffy, been here long?" He ventured.

"All night," she looked at her watch. "And the best part of the morning, it seems." Xander crouched on the pavement in front of his friend. He gently lifted the shoulder strap of Buffy's blouse. "Err…Hello, Xander," Buffy said momentarily surprised until she realised he was checking the wound from the night before. She mourned the faint feeling of longing that she had felt during that brief moment. "See?" she said. "All healed. Not even a scar."

"Yeah. That never ceases to amaze me. Mind you, I wouldn't rule out rheumatism in old age."

"Like that's ever going to be an issue."

"If you really think that way why put yourself through college? No person volunteers for extra studying if it's all going to be for nothing."

"It's better than working," Buffy quipped. "Besides, I might be wrong and live to be 90." She gifted her white knight with a smile that was second only to Willow's in its ability to render him speechless. "Witness me," she added. "I can be Positive Buffy sometimes."

Xander shook himself out of his trance. "And Joss?" he asked simply.

Buffy turned away and wrapped her arms round her small body frame. "I can't kill a child." She turned towards Xander again. "He could be the Devil's spawn, but I'd fight a losing battle, Xander to save him; to preserve the innocence he has now. I can't kill an innocent boy because he may turn out to be evil personified." Xander stood up and offered his hand. She took it gratefully and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She wrapped an arm round his waist. "If Anya sees us like this she'll go ballistic," she commented.

"Yea, and she'll force me to make up for it in her own inimitable way."

"Do you ever hear from Cordelia?" Buffy drove the nail in further.

"Thank you, Buffy. Anya and Cordelia in the same conversation. To think that I came here to cheer you up."

She tightened her grip on his waist and giggled as they walked towards her dorm.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Faith finally found Tara in MacDonald's with Joss and his new puppy. She chided herself: she would've had quicker luck if she had concentrated her search on Joss They were sitting at a table finishing off a Happy Meal. No one seemed to comment on the dog's presence in the restaurant. Faith had begun to wonder if the mysterious woman was avoiding her, but reconsidered that avoidance probably wasn't her style.

"Hello, Faith."

"Tara." Faith looked around, balancing on the front of one foot then the other.

"Relax," Tara said gently. "We're alone. Joss, go on over to the play-area."

"I was hoping we could chat….chat somewhere a little more private," Faith responded.

Tara made a gesture with her hands and the movements of the other customers slowed down. The Slayer was suitably impressed.

"Now, dear what can I do for you?"

Faith sighed at the remark. Outwardly Tara seemed shy and unassuming. When she spoke to her, however, she always made her feel like a child. "I was hoping for some answers…." She began. Tara wasn't forthcoming. "I offered my life for Buffy's – which I'm grateful you haven't called upon yet – I also bought the boy here as you instructed, despite the fact that you never warned me that Angel and Darla would die first."

"Angel isn't dead."

"Yeah, but he 'ain't fighting demons any more."

"He's doing fine where he is."

"And what about me?" Faith blushed at the desperation in her tone. "When do I have to fulfil the bargain I made….what do I have to do?"

Tara placed a hand on young woman's face affectionately. "Don't worry, Faith." The other occupants of the restaurant returned to normal speed. Faith backed away and left Joss in the woman's care. "Oh, Faith," Tara said to herself. "You have so much to look forward to. I could almost envy you."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Angel continued to dream past events.

"I have some good news…or perhaps not….your partner is two months pregnant."

"Say what?" Cordelia blurted out to the doctor's news.

"He means Darla," Wesley contributed.

"I know that! But how?" the brunette asked.

"There must be a mistake," Angel added.

"There must be a mistake," Angel repeated when they were back at his new apartment. Darla was asleep in his bed. He, Wesley and Cordelia sat in his living room nursing strong drinks.

"This….occurrence," Wesley searched for a better term "….is too much of a coincidence not to be linked with the prophecy."

"And, I'm thinking that Light is not our allotted choice here - considering Darla's former role," Cordelia continued. "I'm not thrilled with the idea of having Damien around for the next seven months telling his mother to do bad things."

"Cordelia, you watch too many horror movies." Wesley chided.

"Are you kidding? I don't any more. Kevin Williamson films and the 'it's behind you' culture hold no fun for me now. After all the things I've seen, now I feel sorry for the victims too much."

"You're awfully quiet, Angel," Wesley directed toward his employer.

"Getting a word in edgewise might be nice," he commented dryly. "Whether we have the child of light or dark in the next room is irrelevant until the birth…" he stopped short on noticing Faith standing in the doorway. Wesley looked round and glared at her. The desire for a weapon close at hand was written clearly upon his face.

"Fuck!" Cordelia was the first to speak. She looked at her companions' shocked looks. "Hey, I'm stressed out, okay? What are you doing here?" The former beauty queen addressed Faith rudely.

"I…..I was asked….told by someone that I should come. I wouldn't have otherwise," the younger slayer added, acknowledging Wesley's feelings. "I was instructed to tell you to take the child to Sunnydale."

"A phone call would have sufficed surely," the ex-watcher responded ungraciously.

"That's enough!" Angel stood up and put himself between the two protagonists. He faced his partner. "Faith has shown her willingness to atone. I know you have read Buffy's account of what happened after her mother was killed."

"Well I'm sorry, Angel. My wounds don't heal as quick as a vampire or a slayer."

"I thought you'd gotten over it by now."

"I didn't get over it. I just stopped talking about it."

"Hey, excuse me," Faith butted in indignantly. "*it* is still in the room."

"Stay out of this!" the Englishman spat.

"Wesley! I swear I'm this close to…."

"Close to what? To start on me again? Finish where you left off? I mean, we only got round to three of the five torture groups."

Faith closed her eyes briefly. "I….I've passed on the message so I'll be going now."

"You don't have to," Angel added quietly.

"Oh, I think I do," the slayer stated looking at Wesley and Cordelia in turn.

"Where are you staying?"

"With a friend of yours actually…tall brooding vampire hunter."

"Gunn?"

"That's him. Nice guy…in a physical sort of way."

"Oh, please!" Cordelia sighed.

**Chapter Five**

Buffy was returning from her patrol. The smell of smoke hit her senses before she saw its tendrils grey against the sky lit by Sunnydale's street lamps. She was curious more than worried initially, until she realised that she was getting closer to the location of the fire. She started to run and stopped suddenly at the corner of Giles road. "No!" She screamed desperately at the scene before her. She made out several demons of different species feeding the flames pouring out of the windows of Giles' apartment with anything flammable they could find. "No!" she screamed again and ran the four hundred meters that separated her from her friends. "Giles!" she shouted from the front lawn. She lashed out almost as an afterthought at a demon that leapt from the grass incline to her. She ran up, slipping on to her front on the grass. She recovered by scrambling up the final feet of the incline on all fours desperate to reach the top. A demon appeared at the top of the steps to the apartment block. Buffy slashed into it with her stake, opening up its stomach whilst she sprinted by. As she entered the courtyard, a demon fell backwards through the shattered front door. The one that had only recently been repaired.

"Faith?" The brunette appeared in the doorway. Joss, with his puppy in his arms stood by her side. Buffy could not tell whether he was excited or frightened.

"Behind you!" Faith shouted. Buffy turned and high kicked hitting home on the jaw of an approaching vampire. He was one of many.

"Where's Giles?" she cried desperately.

"Gathering his books."

Buffy's expression was a mixture of disbelief and anger. "Take the boy. I'll get Giles," she instructed.

"There are too many of them…..and take him where?"

Buffy was torn. She knew her duty, but could not leave without trying to save her mentor. "Giles!" she screamed into the inferno.

"I must get my books…."

"Leave the books!" She entered the apartment a couple of feet but was thrown back by the back draft of flame caused by the ceiling collapsing in front of her. "Giles," she pleaded into the smoke and fire that blocked her way.

"Buffy!" Faith called desperately from outside. Buffy cried tears of despair mixed with those caused by the smoke as she backed out of the doorway. Faith was barely holding her own; the combination of shielding Joss and fending off the claws of two demons clad only in their body hair losing her the battle. "I need some help here!" She managed to add between swipes of her stake.

Buffy charged into one of Faith's attackers and plunged her stake several times through the fur of the monster's body. Each time she withdrew the weapon it released blood. It was dead long before she stopped stabbing.

"Buffy, there are more of them and I think you are more than done with that one," Faith shouted from nearby.

The blonde Slayer got to her feet and staked two vampires: one who was taunting Faith and the other who had tried to chance his luck with her. More were there to replace the fallen, however. "Faith, pick Joss up. We've got to get away from here!" She received no argument and the two slayers with the living prophecy under the brunette's arm rammed their way out of the courtyard and on to the street. They were barely at the foot of the grass incline when they were thrown off their feet by a gas explosion from the burning apartment behind them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Angel continued to dream of past events.

Darla's scream woke everyone up. Except Angel who had already been up for several hours. He had been kept awake by thoughts of the current situation. He had no real feelings for Darla and there was no question of him being the father of her child. However, he felt a need to help her. She appeared mortal again, several steps up the ladder of humanity from himself. He could not help feeling a little resentful; what had she done to deserve a second chance?

He realised that he had never really delved into Darla's past, before she was turned. Had she been meek and reliant as she appeared now? A docile Darla was itself something to get used to; she had dominated his early life for over a century. And now they were contemplating returning to Sunnydale. One question was causing him concern; why had Wolfram and Hart sent Darla to him? He jumped up at her scream and ran to his bedroom.

Darla was writhing in agony on his bed. Her stomach had the appearance of a full term pregnancy and she was clearly going into labour. Angel then caught sight of Cordelia standing up against the wall, a look of fear on her face. "Cordelia?"

She looked over at him eventually. "Sorry. Angel I'm getting wicked déjà vu here. The doctor…"

"Don't worry. I saw the scan myself. It's a normal healthy child…"

"But, she was only supposed to be two months gone…." They were interrupted by further screams.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Slayers entered the cave system that led to the old Initiative headquarters. The latter was blocked off, but the cave itself would hopefully offer some protection since they had discovered Buffy's home was being watched, and they did not want to lead the fight to the college or any other highly populated location. It had been a long run and both girls were exhausted.

Buffy sat on the rough floor of the cave away from Faith and the child. The latter played innocently with his puppy. Finally having time to think, she started to shake uncontrollably. "I had to leave him," she said several times in a whisper to herself.

Joss approached her. "Why are you crying, Auntie Buffy?" Buffy realised she was indeed crying. She wiped her eyes quickly and forced a smile for the child's benefit. "Is it because uncle Giles is dead?"

Faith approached and took Joss's arm. "Come over with me, Joss Let Buffy guard the entrance alone." She gave her friend a sympathetic glance.

Buffy noticed that Faith was bleeding from a wound to her stomach. It was unnervingly close to where Buffy had stabbed her the year before. She stood up and lifted her shirt which was sickeningly damp. "You've lost a lot of blood," she observed.

"I…I didn't feel anything…Ow! But I sure felt that, B, thanks!" Faith exclaimed when Buffy continued her examination. "It'll heal soon enough."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" The refugees turned round at Spike's voice. "Have I interrupted some kinky slayer thing?" He then noticed the boy. "The Child of….you bought him here! To my home! You must really hate me."

"Spike," Buffy uttered. "I wish you dead and buried, if you must know."

"B, he's already kind of dead."

"I was buried as well, as a matter of fact." Spike added helpfully.

"I thought you lived in that crypt," Faith added.

"Sod that. It was like living in Piccadilly Circus. Do you know how many people like visiting old crypts? I actually had a group led by a tour guide come in one day. No, this may be short on architectural merit," he said surveying the cave, "but it is safer. Until now that is."

Two large explosions cut off their conversation. They were suddenly enveloped in dust from the entrance and debris from above fell on top of them. Several minutes later someone felt it was safe enough to speak. "Is everyone OK?" It was Buffy. She stood up and switched on her torch, which was miraculously still intact. She shone it around and was relieved to see Faith and Joss stand up and shake dust from their clothes. The cave was a ruin, however, and the entrance blocked with rubble. "Thank God we're still OK Were they mortars or bazooka shells, do you think?"

"Demons with heavy artillery. Kind of scary."

"Err…..excuse me, ladies, but I could do with some help here."

Buffy shone her torch in the direction of Spike's voice and revealed him lying beneath a layer of fallen rock. She sighed and went over to try and release her nemesis from his predicament. However, she found the job too strenuous to accomplish alone. "You know, you could push from beneath as I pull." It was no use however. "We'll try again in the morning," Buffy reassured. "Faith's wound should be healed by then."

"Don't think I'm not appreciative…."

"I couldn't care less what you think..…."

"I've no doubt, but I do have a little problem." He glanced up at the ceiling. Buffy followed his line of sight and saw that the explosions had created a large opening in the roof of the cave. "When the Sun comes up I'm going to be like a bug under a magnifying glass."

Buffy took off her jacket and placed it over Spike's face and neck. The rest of his body was concealed under rubble.

"Is he dead?" Joss asked.

"Yes," Buffy replied.

"Hey!" came a muffled complaint from the jacket.

They spent the next couple of hours in silence for the most part, interspersed by Spike's attempts to make conversation. Buffy was in no mood for pleasantries. "Hey!" She shouted. "This isn't some Hollywood disaster movie where all the players bond in adversity."

"Yea, but ironically enough we do have an escaped murderer, a cute kid and a dog trapped with us. None of you would happen to be pregnant, by any chance," Spike added.

"I was released," Faith added from the far end of the cave, her tone dangerous.

"And the dog's dead." Buffy corrected.

"That's so sad," Spike offered unconvincingly. "I don't suppose I could…."

"No you bloody can't! And that's really gross, by the way."

"It'd make a change from pig's blood, believe me."

"You'll get something to drink when we get out of here."

"And how do you plan on getting out?"

"I'll phone Xander on my cell phone in the morning…"

"You have your mobile on you! Why the hell don't you call now?"

"And have him run into your colleagues out there! I've already lost one friend tonight…." She trailed off and left the vampire to utter further objections. Faith threw a mean sized stone at his head to persuade him to keep silent.

Buffy turned round suddenly. "Spike, why did your kind attack the boy tonight? The council I can understand; they at least have a valid reason even if their actions are kind of Machiavellian. But why would demons want Joss dead?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tara met with Gaya the following afternoon. "Is the child safe?" The elder disguised in the form of a young girl asked.

"Yes," Tara replied. "Xander and the rest of us were able to release them from their tomb. But, Mother, we came close to losing him and we have another problem …"

"…..the important thing is that Joss is safe. The **problem** is irrelevant; the slayers will cope with it."

"That's unfeeling of you, Mother. Joss was very fond of Giles as well."

"Irrelevant. We must concentrate on looking after the child until he remembers the role he is destined to play."

"He shows no sign of remembering yet." Tara advised.

"I know. That's why I think a new approach is necessary. A new setting, perhaps. I think a visit to his adopted father may be helpful."

"Angel's unconscious."

"Physically yes. But he's very awake mentally. I think it is time we changed his dreams." Gaya cryptically announced.

**Chapter six**

Angel found himself lying on a richly dressed bed in what he assumed was a temple of sorts: he recognised Greek furnishings, Roman art and two handmaidens dressed in Egyptian robes. Just as he was about to comment on the Hollywood pastiche-ness of his surroundings he noticed two children, a boy and girl of about six, approach with a young woman. He realised that the latter was Tara. He knelt on the marble floor to better see his adopted son. "Hello, Joss"

"Hello, father," Joss countered simply and walked over to the balcony leaving Angel still kneeling.

"This is Gaya, Joss's friend," Tara offered. She led the smaller girl by the hand to Angel. "She's a little older than Joss."

"Hello, Gaya," Angel greeted, but he didn't want the distraction of speaking to her; he wanted to look at Darla's son. "How long?" He questioned the blonde witch.

"About a month."

"Is he alright? I've been dreaming so much. They always end when the accident occurs, but I never see what happens to Joss. I think a part of me always knows that I am dreaming."

"You killed my mother," Joss stated as he rejoined the others.

The sudden accusation shook Angel. "It was an accident…" the vampire defended.

"Before that. I read your thoughts while you dreamed. You stabbed her and she burst into dust."

"That was a long time ago, Joss," Gaya added.

The scene around them changed. Angel now found he was seated at a dinner table with the others. "Who are you?" He levelled at the small girl. She gave him a child like stare of curiosity. "You must be someone or something, else why are you here?"

"Very good," Gaya acknowledged. She closed her eyes and gradually morphed into an attractive middle-aged woman. "Is this better, dear?" She addressed Tara.

"Much better, Mother."

"OK, that just prompted several more questions," Angel said. "However, I'll accept an answer to my first."

"We cannot reveal who we really are," Tara answered. "Believe me, we'd be here all night answering questions. Suffice to say that we are here to look after Joss until he remembers what he is here for."

"He is the Child of Dark, isn't he?" Angel sought.

"Oh yes. I don't think even he doubts that. The others, Buffy etc. have spoken about it in his presence enough times. He just doesn't know what it means or its significance. But, then very few do."

"You do though and….your mother. Are you really her mother?" Angel asked Gaya.

"Of course. But, then I like to think I'm everyone's mother in some fashion."

"How is everyone else?" Angel tried a different subject. He felt he wasn't going to get much more than cryptic answers.

"They are doing as best as can be expected." Gaya responded.

"They are all sad," Joss added. "Because uncle Giles died."

Angel failed to conceal his shock and looked to Tara for an explanation.

"He was killed when a gang of demons attacked his apartment to kill Joss," she informed.

"Is Buffy…."

"She's fine and so are the others, but they mourn. So do I…..he was a good man."

"Why were demons attacking? Considering who he is….."

"Because they too know the truth, which is the main reason for us being here."

"You need Joss to remember," Angel stated.

"The attacks will only get more frenzied if he doesn't soon."

"Will you go to Sunnydale?" Joss asked suddenly.

Again, Angel was taken aback. However, he knew his limitations. "No," he replied. "I'd like to return to Los Angeles."

"To cry in your blood every evening over Buffy's picture," the boy quoted with an element of malice.

"Cordelia said that."

"I know. I saw it in your dreams. You spend all your free time thinking about Buffy. Why don't you go to her?" The young boy asked.

"I've tried that. It won't work…." He trailed off finding it difficult and resenting having to continue such a conversation with a six-year-old child. "Besides," he spoke up, "I assume that going back anywhere is out of the question." He looked at Gaya and Tara. "I wouldn't have been brought here to dream if I could have gone back." The women remained silent. "I can remember the crash followed by a huge fireball. One conjured rather than natural."

Gaya stood up. The dining scene dissipated. She Tara and Joss stood round the bed that held the sleeping form of Angel. "Time to return?" Tara enquired.

"I think so," Gaya responded "Pity really, I was enjoying talking to him."

"You would have soon got tired; he has the tendency to frown a lot. Not at all the life and soul of the party and I know how much you like to party."

"Still, one can't help but feel for him. Have you arranged everything?" Gaya asked.

"Yes, mother. I think he will be happy with the new world we have created for him. He probably wont know we've done it, but he will be happy."

"Very good. Joss dear," The boy looked over to Gaya. He remained standing, regarding his father's still form with a curious expression on his face. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, thank you."

The three conscious individuals vanished from the temple.

Angel woke up in his apartment in Los Angeles. He got up out of bed and opened his curtains to let in the bright morning sun.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Although it wasn't discussed, everyone seemed to accept that the flat above Giles' shop was the best place to meet; Buffy's house was already well known to the local demon population, and they had moved out of the college dorm. The three remaining members of the gang and Anya and Faith were silent. It was an odd affair; no one had anyone there to cling to; Riley had gone and Anya wasn't prone to open shows of affection to Xander - beyond the physical. Tara was out with Joss

Willow sat red eyed. Only hours before she had been hysterical, which made Tara's offer to take Joss out mysterious, as the petite red head desperately needed comforting. Buffy and Xander were not able to help. Willow craved the embrace of her lover.

Xander was angry. He paced back and forth across the living room. Buffy was quiet, almost catatonic. She had made her way to the flat trance-like as though she were sleep walking. She had to remind herself several times that she wasn't dreaming. She was now lucid enough to wish she were. She was woken up from any such thought by Xander. Her self appointed White Knight kicked the large cabinet on his return trip from the other side of the room. "Ouch!" He exclaimed. He swept the items from the top on to the floor, half in follow up to the kick and part in annoyance at the pain it had caused.

"Thank you, Xander," Faith contributed. "I really need a splitting headache to take my mind off everything."

Xander ignored her comment. "I tell you," he said, however, "that kid better be worth it! Worth the sacrifice of…I mean, who is he? What is he?"

"He's a little boy that everyone wants dead," Buffy answered him in an even tone.

"Yea, but everyone else round him seems to die." This was met by silence, which Xander broke again. "I mean, have we got to wait for him to grow up before we know if we shouldn't have let him grow up?"

"Do you want me to kill him now?" Buffy spat. "Do you want me to slay him in front of you, Xander?" He didn't reply. "It would save a lot of grief, wouldn't it," the blonde slayer continued. "But then it would be just be my grief to deal with, which is OK as I've done worse in the past, haven't I?"

"Buffy, Xander, please!" Willow pleaded, trying to intercede.

"Giles allowed Joss to live with him," Buffy continued. "I trust his judgement, despite the fact it cost me the most important person in my life."

"Don't personalise this, Buffy!" Xander accused her angrily. "We all lost a friend. Besides, I thought Angel was the most important thing. A bit fickle aren't we….." Anya, showing remarkable instinct, leapt up and went to Xander's side to placate him. Although it wasn't necessary, the young man was immediately contrite. "Buffy, I'm sorry….. I didn't mean."

He was cut short by the entrance of Tara with Joss into the room. Willow ran to her partner. Joss jumped onto Faith's lap.

"Hello, Tara," Faith broke the silence. "You've missed quite an interesting conversation here."

"H….have I," the Wicca responded.

"Oh yeah. I think we need your input at this point."

"In what way," Tara asked, slightly lowering her timid college-student veil.

"You **know** what. Tara, we're falling apart here. Please give us some reassurance. Share your secrets."

Tara's expression changed from their shy friend to the alter ego Faith had come to know. "Now is not the time."

"Just when will it be the time?"

"Tara, what does she mean?" Willow asked worried at the tone of the conversation. "What do you mean?" She levelled at Faith.

"Faith and I have an agreement," Tara answered. "Other than that, she doesn't know anything else and at best is probably just guessing."

"How about Faith telling us her guesses and you revealing how accurate they are," Xander added from behind.

"I'm governed by an order of events. I cannot pull details from the line without events taking a particular turn."

"Hey!" Buffy called from the corner of the room. "It's kind of cold over here. I don't suppose you could let me in?"

No one spoke. "I guess not," the Chosen One conceded. She picked up her coat.

"Don't go, Buffy," Joss climbed down from Faith and stood by the blonde girl.

Buffy looked down at the boy standing in front of her. The act was strange to her since she was rarely confronted by people or demons smaller in stature than herself.

"You want to know who I am and what I'm here for," Joss stated. Tara looked round sharply. The boy noticed and forged on. "Yes, I remember. Our little visit to my father worked."

Tara smiled affectionately at Joss

"I'm guessing this means we've come to the front of the line here," Xander spoke up.

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pawns of Prophecy**

**Part two**

**Realignment**

**Chapter seven**

"Perhaps we should all sit down," Tara suggested.

"I'll remain standing, if that's all the same," Buffy responded carefully.

"As you wish. Oh, Willow," Tara said to her lover. She gently kissed her on the cheek. "Please don't worry. Whatever I'm about to say has no bearing on my feelings for you."

"Just who are you?" Willow asked, her tone almost a demand. She stepped back only slightly, but enough for Tara to notice and make her sad. She sat down which prompted everyone but Buffy to follow suit.

The new stranger in their midst took a few seconds to compose herself. "Who I am," she spoke up eventually, "is not important. Suffice to say that I was sent here to first watch over the Slayer, and then the Child of Light, when he was born."

"Is Joss the Child of Light?" Xander asked.

"Oh, no," she replied in a matter-of-fact manner. She looked over to Joss, who smiled in return. "Considering his lineage, he could only be the opposite. No, the Child of Light could only be born of a Slayer."

"But, Buffy and Faith are….you're not pregnant are you?" Xander asked confusedly.

"I'm guessing the Watcher Council has the other child," Faith suggested. "Buffy died last year, remember. A new slayer would have been called."

"Well done," Tara was pleased. "I knew I was right to choose you," she added cryptically. "Yes, a new slayer was called when Buffy died. She bore the child at the same time Darla had Joss. She is doing very well in their care."

"She?" Willow asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes and quite a pretty thing she is. Naturally, the Council originally wanted Buffy to bear her, but you weren't too cooperative as you may recall," she looked up at her. "Despite their attempts to persuade you to tow the line," she added sadly, referring to the kidnapping of Buffy's mother.

"They only had to ask," Buffy whispered. She wiped a tear that was forming. "I might have…." She massaged her eyes and temples before looking at Tara. "Why did Wolfram and Hart send Darla to Angel? They must have known she was pregnant. Why send her to their worst enemy?"

"They knew that he would look after her and the child."

"They were hoping they would be a Trojan horse." Xander stated insightfully.

"Probably. Whatever their reasons, it was very fortuitous for us. All that was required further was for someone to suggest they be brought to Sunnydale."

"That was my job," Faith added.

"We just couldn't predict when or how the Council would first act."

"Now, this is where I get confused," Xander stood up to emphasise. "I mean, the Council have the girl, in order to control no doubt. So, they try and kill the boy. I don't approve of either plan, but I can appreciate why they would do both. Against that Faust & Co are probably behind sponsoring Joss. If Joss is the Child of Dark, then why are we being attacked by demons?"

"Because they know the truth."

"Sorry, that does nothing but muddy the waters more."

"Start from the beginning, Tara," Joss suggested. "It's a good story," he assured the others, with childlike enthusiasm.

Tara laughed. "Okay. I might preface that the story goes back to before my time, just in case you think I've been concealing my real age….or concealing it more than I actually have, that is." She took a deep breath and exhaled again as though preparing herself for a marathon. "A long time ago one of the Powers mistakenly opened a portal to Hell. This action allowed demons to return to this world. Unfortunately, being unable to take direct action in this reality, The Powers could not close it again. Conscious, however, of their duty and responsibility, they created the Slayer to counteract the demon threat. Eventually, after many years, the Hellmouth was closed. It was opened again many times after that and in many places, but there was always a slayer to close it. The demons soon tired of this. Though they succeeded in killing successive slayers they were never able to prevent a replacement being called. The Powers then set in place a prophecy that in years to come a child would be born to a Slayer and another to a demon-taken woman. Both children would bring about the end of the demon occupation. The Master of that period got to hear about it…."

"How?" Willow asked.

"He probably overheard the plan in a tavern. The Powers liked to mix with mortals and one probably boasted about it to gain attention."

"These powers don't seem very bright," Xander observed. His eyes darted around quickly, as though expecting to be struck down for his insolence.

"The Powers are imbued with very human traits," Tara agreed. "About the only thing that separates them from us is their immortality….and their powers, of course. Anyway," she continued, "suffice to say the Master found out. Not being able to prevent the prophecy, he decided to influence the manner in which Humanity reacted to it. He first arranged for someone to watch over the slayers…."

"The first Watcher! You're not telling us that the first Watcher was a demon?!" Xander blurted out.

"No." Tara smiled. "The First was very mortal and sincere in his aims to protect the Slayer, but did not realise that he was being sponsored by the leader of the very people he was fighting. The Master sent the details of the prophecy to the Watcher in the form of visions. However, he made subtle changes to it. The poor Watcher went mad, but not before he jotted down the corrupted version. The same script the Council and the Lawyers are following." Tara relaxed back in her chair, which the others took as being the end of the tale.

"Wow, that was actually quite a fascinating story," Xander confessed.

"If you don't mind the fact that we are players in the last chapter," Faith added.

Willow turned round in her chair, her legs curled up under her. "We've seen the Prophecy, Tara. Child of Light and Child of Dark will war against each other for dominion over the Hellmouth," she quoted from memory. She recalled sadly the evening Giles had first read the words from his copy of the First Watcher's diary.

"Just one line, but radically changed. It should have read that the two children would come together as guardians of the World."

"They will work together rather than against each other; Light and Dark not good and Evil," Buffy quietly concluded.

Tara nodded her confirmation. "Without darkness light has no relevance and vice versa. When they meet and touch, the Hellmouth will cease to be."

"So, you don't have to kill me, auntie Buffy," Joss added looking up at the blonde slayer standing in the corner.

At this Buffy began shaking. She wrapped her arms round herself in an effort to hold herself together. Xander noticed and approached her. After hesitating a few seconds, he took Buffy in his arms and hugged her close. She buried her face in his chest and wept. "Thank you, thank you," she repeated brokenly, as though bodily contact was all she had needed. Xander lifted her into his arms and carried her to one of the bedrooms where she fell asleep almost instantly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The small girl wrapped both her hands round the door handle and used all her strength to turn it; such was the age of the workings. However, once opened, it moved on its hinges smoothly. She stood in the doorway and regarded the elderly man sleeping a few feet away. The light from the hallway stretched over him but her shadow only reached halfway emphasising her short stature.

The man awoke and turned over to face the light, a hand held over his eyes to avoid the glare. He eventually discerned who had woken him up. "Marti, is that you? It's…." He looked over at clock by his bed. "…early yet. Can't you sleep?" He asked, not unkindly.

"I'm fine thank you, uncle Gerald. You told me to come to you if I remembered."

Gerald sat up quickly. "Do you remember, child?"

"Yes, uncle. Was I right to wake you?" She asked with concern.

"Yes, my dear. You were quite right. Go back to your room and get dressed whilst I call your other uncles."

"Yes, sir. There is also something else I need to tell you when we are all together."

"What would that be?" The Watcher was curious. The Child of Light did not usually speak so confidently.

"It's about the Prophecy - the words are wrong."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lyndsey McDonald sat at the same table as the senior partners of Wolfram and Hart. It was late, but then their hours tended on the late side; such were their clients' habits. One such client, who appeared outwardly human, although it was anything but of that species, sat at one end of the table. The demon wore an expensive suit and a face to launch a thousand ships. Smart and handsome, Lyndsey thought; two traits that he found quite often screamed evil beyond redemption, although he conceded Angel was an exception to that rule.

The Demon holding sway that evening was angry and Lyndsey noted with some satisfaction that his peers were visibly afraid. He only felt embarrassed; the Firm had made an enormous blunder, it would appear, in allowing the Child of Dark to fall into Angel's hands and then escape to Sunnydale. The demon revealed that the Prophecy document they had been following was flawed.

He couldn't see why their guest was so angry with them. The document had apparently been dictated by a demon to the first Watcher with the sole intent of misleading whoever might read it. Why should they be blamed for following the written word to the letter? It was surely their client's responsibility to update them in good time before the Child was born. However, the sharply dressed speaker wore a suit of the finest cut and had a handsome face. No one therefore was going to argue semantics.

To make amends the firm agreed to contact all of their clients, advise them of the situation, and instruct them to make their way to Sunnydale to prevent the meeting of the Children.

"You can be sure that the Watchers will mobilise their forces. We will match them army for army."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tara stood in the doorway watching Buffy dreaming in her sleep. Joss walked up to her. The others were sleeping in the second bedroom. The boy looked up at his guardian. "You still didn't tell them all of it."

"If they knew the end result, if we succeed, it may effect their responses to the battle ahead."

"I understand," the boy said simply, trusting Tara completely.

**Chapter Eight**

Buffy slumbered and she dreamt. She felt her essence, that part of her that contained her self-awareness, fly the distance between Sunnydale and Los Angeles. She knew where the dream was taking her and whom it was taking her to. She relaxed on the invisible stream and let it transport her willingly. It did not surprise her, therefore, when she saw Angel. Once there the traveller felt hesitant, but found herself dragged down and into the body of the vampire with a soul. Buffy became a passenger: experiencing his thoughts and feelings and moving along with his actions.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Angel sat in the theatre bar cradling a Jack Daniels. It had been a full house despite it being only a matinee. He had just seen a play starring his favourite actress: Buffy Anne Summers. He was not ashamed to admit his infatuation with the actress, although his business partner, Wesley, likened it more to an obsession. Angel was sure she was heading for the big time: having already worked on a successful daytime soap followed by a critically well-received stage performance. Her number one fan wanted to be there at every stage of her career. He decided to relax with his drink. Cordelia could mind the shop. She could probably run it as well, he thought, to his chagrin.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Angel." He looked up to find a young woman standing by him. She looked vaguely familiar, he thought.

"Have we met?"

"Can we join you?" the woman asked in a friendly manner. She had long brown blonde hair worn behind and her clothes were comfortable, rather than stylish, but suited her smile. "Sit down, Joss," she instructed a small boy who had been standing next to her.

Angel wondered how the boy had gotten in; minors weren't allowed in the bar.

"Don't you recognise me? I'm Tara, Darla's friend. I'm Joss's nanny, by the way."

"I'm sorry…" Angel tried, but couldn't seem to grasp a memory hovering at the back of his mind.

"That's OK.…believe me. You came here to see Buffy Anne?" Angel nodded.

"Hello, Mr Angel," the boy said.

"Hello, Joss." He shook his hand.

"How's Darla?" Tara enquired.

"I don't know. We split up some time ago."

"Will you take me to the wash room, please?" Joss politely asked Angel.

"Ah….yes, sure."

Angel walked Joss to the far side of the bar. "I've heard she comes into the bar after she does her acting to thank everyone," the boy informed.

"Are you certain?"

Just then a waitress attracted his attention. "The boy's not allowed in here, sir. You'll have to take him outside."

Angel escorted him back to the table. Tara was not to be seen so he took her ward outside. Shortly afterwards the woman emerged from the bar. "Sorry, I had to pop in the rest room myself. Hey, you just missed her. Buffy, I mean. She came into the bar and said thank you to everyone."

Angel failed to hide his disappointment. "Don't worry, Mr Angel," said Joss "You will see her."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Angel and Wesley ran a bookshop. It was a fairly successful venture that allowed Angel to indulge in his desire to keep himself separate from everyday society. He was not a social person: preferring instead to immerse himself in a good book rather than go to a party. For Wesley the bookshop was a necessary way to finance his main interest: which was the investigation of the occult and demonology. Angel rarely discussed the topic. He had agreed that his partner could operate an occult section in the shop, and so far it had attracted enough customers to justify the space it took up.

"I met an odd little boy in the theatre bar yesterday," Angel submitted.

"What were you doing there?" Wesley enquired.

"I'd just seen a play starring Buffy Summers."

"Who's she?"

"She's very talented and beautiful and I'm sure I've driven you crazy talking about her before."

"Darla was all those things. You should have stayed with her." Wesley proffered straight-faced.

"Is this the same Darla you said was a demon in disguise?"

"Maybe you could invite her to the shop," said Wesley ignoring the previous comment.

"Who, Buffy or Darla?"

"The actress. She has a biography coming out. You could offer her a signing session at the store."

"Some hope. You know, I almost got to meet her yesterday. It's so frustrating," Angel sighed.

"If you're so smitten, why don't you write her a fan letter?" Wesley teased.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The following day Angel still felt the overwhelming sensation that he had seen Tara before, and also the boy. It wasn't, however, through Darla. The night before he had been invaded by dreams of them both and others as well. He decided to run it by Wesley. "I had a weird dream last night."

"We're not talking NC-17 are we? With that actress?"

"I'm serious. You were in it. We were both demon hunters. Buffy was one too and my ex-lover. The child and her nanny were also part of it. I tell you it was weird and seemed so real."

Wesley didn't look up from the book he was reading when he spoke. "Considering it contained characters and elements of real life, it's just your sub-conscious juggling them and setting a different script," he offered.

"It was so tangible, though," Angel persisted.

"Visit a hypnotist. You'll probably find you had a past life or something. Or," Wesley eyed him mischievously, "you could be demon in disguise."

"Well, funny you should say that…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

At the end of the day, as Angel was closing up shop the young woman from earlier that week approached. He caught her reflection in the large plate glass window. "Tara, how are you?" He greeted.

"Do you have time for coffee?" She asked.

"Of course."

Tara nursed her cup of coffee, holding it just short of her mouth. She had a strange knowing expression. Angel felt it made her seem wise beyond the years her looks portrayed. It also made him feel very uncomfortable. "I dreamt of you and the boy last night…..nothing weird," he added realising how creepy that must have sounded.

"Yes? That's interesting. You know, Joss feels real bad that you missed talking to Buffy that day."

"I don't think I would have got the chance to speak to her."

"She passed right by our table. He wants you to meet her. Angel, he feels very guilty; he didn't sleep well last night. He wants you to write her a fan letter. Tell her how much you respect her talent. He feels sure you'll get a reply."

"I don't think so. Although, she has a book coming out….."

"A signing, that's a good idea. Will you do it, for Joss?"

"OK," Angel conceded, although he was warming to the idea. "Joss is a odd child…to worry himself about

something like this."

"He's not actually all there, I'm afraid: a complication at birth. He does come out with the strangest things sometimes. His latest is that he is some child of destiny." Tara detailed.

"What, he thinks he's God?"

"Oh no, and please don't suggest that to him or he'll be insufferable. No, he just thinks he has some task to complete or something. He has no answers when quizzed on the subject. Anyway, will you write to Buffy?"

"Yes. I'll write it tonight."

"Joss has written it for you already. You can change bits if you like, but not too much."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Three days later Angel received a telephone call. "Mr Angel? This is Buffy Anne Summers. I got your letter."

His felt his heart beat fast; sweat started to form on his brow. "Hello, Miss Summers."

"Please, call me Buffy."

"OK, thank you. And it's Angel…my first name, that is."

"The reason I'm calling," Her voice was quick and, Angel thought, emitted a kind soul behind it. "First, thank you for the lovely letter; I'm so glad you liked the play. Secondly, the book signing sounds a great idea. I'm not that famous yet; not everyone watches daytime soaps, and a public signing will raise my profile….and sell some books hopefully." He imagined her smiling on the other end of the line.

"I'm glad. Did you want to come down and discuss the details?"

"I was wondering whether you wanted to come to my place, I've just moved to town."

Angel was grateful he did not have Skype. He was able to agree to her suggestion without betraying his true feelings.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Angel reached her apartment block on time. It was a white art deco structure and he was suitably impressed. Just right for an anti-social and stuffy bookseller, he taunted himself. When he entered her new home he found Buffy wearing blue denim and a white buttoned down shirt. The latter was un-tucked with the sleeves rolled up. Her golden hair was held back in one long ponytail. The apartment was sparsely furnished, giving it an uncluttered minimalist feel.

"Hello, Angel," she greeted him holding out her hand. "Forgive the disorganised state of the place; I've just moved in and can't get into the spirit of house arrangement yet. I'm New York-born and miss it loads, but my agent said I must move here to get the parts."

They eventually sat down and discussed practicalities of a signing session. The conversation then drifted onto what books they both liked, then music, then films. Finally the topic reached food and Buffy stood up. "I'm hungry," she said.

"I know a good restaurant near here," Angel offered.

"Nonsense, I've got a wonderful kitchen here; it was one of the attractions that made me choose this place. You can help me christen it."

After they had eaten dinner at an old pine table in the modern kitchen, Buffy sat back in her chair

"You know something?" She said. "I keep having this recurring dream that I'm not an actress at all. Instead, I'm this heroine: a hunter in the night. It's very Gothic sometimes." She smiled weakly, embarrassed at her forwardness. "Weird, huh?"

"Not really….." Angel hesitated. "I sometimes dream of such things. I'm an enigmatic hero who broods alone in his mansion."

"We're a fine pair: your mansion and my ivory tower." She stood up grabbing the bottle of wine and two glasses from the table. "Let's go into the next room." Buffy sat on the sofa, her legs curled up under her. "This is good," she said taking a sip of the wine. "Tell me about yourself. How long have you been a bookseller?"

"Several years now." He replied sitting next to her.

"Have you ever thought of leaving LA?"

"All the time. I've always wanted to live in a quiet coastal town. Somewhere large enough for just one Starbucks."

"That sounds nice. Although I love New York, it would be nice to retreat some day. I certainly don't want to live here too long." She leaned her head back against Angel's arm and shut her eyes. "Could you rub my back please? I ache from standing on that stage for hours. It hurts just here." She reached her hand round and indicated the flesh between her shoulder blades. She leant forward and he began the massage. "That feels good," she murmured. "Angel?" She asked eventually.

"Yes."

"Your dream….was I part of it?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Buffy opened her eyes. She lay on her back motionless, staring at the ceiling, but her attention elsewhere.

"Are you alright?"

"Good morning, Tara." Buffy sat up and stretched her legs over the side of the bed. She was relieved to still be dressed; Xander had resisted the obvious cliché. She pulled her wayward hair back and tied it in a bun with a scrunchy. "That was the second dream of mine you've put a guest shot in," she stated calmly.

"After the first time I couldn't resist." Tara smiled. Buffy glared at her. "Only joking. So, what did you notice?"

"Duh! That it was real. That I was eavesdropping, not dreaming," she replied disdainfully. "…..Is he happy?" She asked quietly turning her face away from Tara.

"Very."

"And we….. They get together and live happily ever after?"

"I've no idea; I can't predict the future."

"It's not fair," Buffy wailed, her voice still low. "Why can't he live here with me? The real me."

"My dear Buffy, Angel died two centuries ago. He doesn't belong here. He never did."

"But, where he is now isn't real! It's an illusion of a life. Deep down he probably knows it, which would explain the dreams he's having."

"Of course it's real," Tara emphasised. "There are more realities than this one we inhabit. I admit we transplanted him there, which would explain his active imagination, but it is just as real as we are."

"But, my Angel no longer exists here! You have taken away the hope I had for the both of us…" Buffy rubbed her eyes wearily. "You wouldn't believe how much it has helped to have that hope to cling to."

"If Angel were to remain here he would be as he was; a vampire, albeit one with a soul. Furthermore, if we succeed here I cannot say whether he will be banished to Hell or remain."

"I realise all that. I'm just…..sulking," she smiled weakly. "We had so little time together…..really together."

Tara appeared to hesitate as though contemplating saying something else. "I can reveal something to you; something that was hidden," she stated cryptically. Buffy was suitably curious. "You might not thank me for it and I wont be able to hide it again."

"Let's both risk it," Buffy consented.

Tara closed her eyes. Buffy felt like she had been hit. She staggered backwards falling onto the bedside cabinet, knocking the lamp off. Memories flooded her mind. She gaped wide-eyed at the woman standing in front of her. Tara opened her eyes.

"That didn't happen," Buffy said first. "But, I remember." She stood upright and edged closer. "I can remember everything yet I can remember not remembering. Oh my God, I can remember everything." She held a hand over her mouth.

"I'll leave you alone for a while," Tara offered and turned round in the doorway.

"Tara," Buffy called from behind. The blonde woman looked back at the slayer. "Thank you."

Left alone Buffy remembered everything. She remembered the adrenaline rush of fighting alongside Angel in the sewers beneath the streets of Los Angeles. She remembered the exquisite tension of facing him across his kitchen table. Most of all, she remembered eating cookie dough fudge mint chip ice cream with an Angel that was human.

**To be continued. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pawns of Prophecy**

**Part two**

**Realignment**

**Chapter nine**

Buffy chose the meeting place more out of spite; very few places in Sunnydale were safe now and any place would have sufficed. The Watcher sent to broker peace sat in the lingerie department of a local clothing store. He looked decidedly uneasy, made worse by the fact that Buffy was late.

"Sorry to keep you," she said not too convincingly as she finally approached him. "We got side-tracked; they've got new stock in."

The man stood up as Buffy and Faith approached. This put him in full view of other customers. Just where to put his hands was forefront in his mind. However, he couldn't hide his disdain at seeing Faith. "What's she doing here?" he demanded, contempt clearly evident.

"She's a slayer and thus deserves your respect," Buffy declared failing to conceal her annoyance.

"She's a murderer!"

"So am I; I shot your colleague last year, or had you put that down to PMS?"

"I can justify it. The way the Council behaved last year was inexcusable, although I truly believe it wasn't their intention that your mother be harmed."

"Bygones…..Faith, you're awfully quiet."

"I'm just waiting for you to hit him. That and wondering whether to buy this wicked cool lingerie." Faith held up a delicate bra and panty set. "What do you think?" She pushed them close to the Watcher.

"Damn it! Will you be serious? These are important times; a war is being waged!"

Buffy's expression changed. "And we're on leave from the front line, so humour us why don't you."

A week had elapsed since Joss's memory recall. Demon attacks had increased daily and very few places were safe after dark or, to a disturbing extent, in daytime either. The gang were kept active day and night in shifts. The Council had contacted her on day seven.

"That front line is going to get crowded, Buffy."

She was taken aback by the use of her Christian name. Giles was the only Watcher who had ever been that comfortably informal; Wesley always seemed uneasy. Her initial thought was to admonish the envoy before her, but perhaps, she thought, a bridge had to be built. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Michael."

"Well, Michael, shall we go somewhere more…unisex?"

"Oh, yes please."

They threaded their way through the lingerie. Michael led the way at a speed that gave away his feeling of awkwardness.

"Say, Michael?" Faith asked from behind. "What do you think of this?" She held up a white cotton negligee. "Would it suit me or do you think it's too virginal?"

"Well if it is, it wouldn't be an issue for too long," he countered and turned back in the direction of the exit. Buffy gave Faith an amused expression; the man was apparently a quick study.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Over coffee and blueberry muffins, Michael explained that the Council were mobilising a small force of Watchers to assist with the fight against the demons in Sunnydale. The Child of Light would be flown over when they were sure that the situation was safe enough.

Buffy revealed that, as well as the Demon call up, the ranks of the Good had also expanded; Wesley and Cordelia had returned from Los Angeles with Gunn and his band of hunters. In total a force of over 30. Added to that, Riley and Oz had resumed their places in the student line up. Oz had come on Willow's request. Riley had turned up unexpectedly two days ago. Buffy recalled his entrance:

"You look well," she had said to her ex-lover. He stood in the doorway to Giles' shop. He remained stationary for so long that, for a brief frightening moment, she feared he had been turned into a vampire and was waiting to be invited in, or worse was a figment of her imagination. When he finally stepped over the threshold she nearly lowered her veil of indifference.

"Hi, man," Xander had said. He and Buffy had been talking before his arrival.

"Hello," Riley countered. He walked over to Buffy who had not moved to close the gap. "I heard you might need help here."

"We do," she accepted. "All the help we can get. Xander will fill you in on the details. I'll catch you later." She left the shop but overheard Xander speak.

"What did you expect, man? A hug and tears before bedtime? You left her alone, remember?" Later that evening Xander had reproached her for her behaviour towards the soldier. "You were harsh," he had said.

"What did you want me to say, or do?"

"Show some sentiment…."

"If I'm going to survive; I can't afford to be sentimental. I have to be harsh. He deserted me remember? Some day you might be faced with that and then you'll know. Wait for that time and then judge me." Xander didn't budge. "Oh, Xander! Why is it one minute we can be leaning on each other's shoulder and the next we're arguing?"

"Sounds like a perfect relationship to me. You never know, we could be an item in another reality."

"I don't know about that," she had countered. "But, I'd settle for this reality."

"….it's complicated," Xander had responded.

"From my side it's become a lot simpler, but….perhaps when all this is over, when we have more time to really think…."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Army of Good was stationed in Angel's former mansion; it was the only place in Sunnydale large enough to hold the nearly forty strong defenders. A warehouse would have been larger, but that would have put them too close to their enemies' territory. Buffy had mixed emotions spending time there again. She pushed back painful memories and supported herself with the knowledge that Angel was safe and happy in the reality that he now occupied.

Buffy introduced Michael to everyone. He looked suitably impressed. A room had been set up as crude hospital for anyone wounded in battle, and there were some occupants already there. Another was set aside for training. The large fireplace had been lit and chairs positioned round it. He was offered an armchair and given a cup of coffee. Buffy, Faith, Wesley and Gunn sat round him. They were the nominated leaders; Buffy and Faith for obvious reasons, Wesley because of the knowledge he possessed and Gunn in recognition of his skills and the fact that his group would answer only to him. Willow was part of the makeshift council as well due to her Wiccan abilities. She was with Tara elsewhere in the house, though.

"Michael," Wesley spoke up first. "Tell me, when did the Council first find out the prophecy was tainted?"

"About a week ago. I would have given anything to be there. One of my sources…"

"Sources? That sounds a bit covert for a something you already belong to." Wesley commented.

"Things have changed since you left, Wesley. The US branch spies on the English head office. In England they spar and plot for influence like a bad American soap opera. To now find they have been misled for centuries is particularly galling. The Council leader has ordered a thorough search of the archives for anything that would have given any warning. I pity the archivists; if they don't find anything they'll be considered useless. If they do discover something they will most probably be locked up for incompetence."

"Well, my heart bleeds for them," Faith uttered sarcastically from the end seat.

"Have you searched your records here?" Michael asked Wesley.

"We….we don't have many books here," he answered awkwardly. "There was a fire."

"Oh….I understand. I had forgotten. I never got the opportunity to meet Mr Giles. Although he was persona non grata, there were many of us who acknowledged his wisdom and recognise a talent lost." Buffy smiled her gratitude. "What are your immediate plans?" Michael asked.

"We've received a tip that a group of demons have occupied the Mall. We plan to raid and flush them out," Buffy

explained.

"Is that the only location you have record of?"

"Oh no, believe me they're everywhere. But that's the largest grouping we are definitely aware of. Gunn will take his group there. Faith and myself will patrol separately around town to weed it of stragglers."

"Can I accompany you?" The Watcher asked the slayer. "I'm fairly proficient at combat, so wouldn't be too much of a hindrance." Buffy accepted the offer of company.

Gunn stood up and excused himself; he wanted to brief his hunters. Faith went with him. Wesley and Michael then left to chat Watcher stuff. Buffy remained seated. She looked at the fire burning, concentrating on the flames flickering in an attempt to avoid specific memories filling the gap that the cessation of conversation had left. The effort caused her to miss Tara's approach. She looked up startled when the enigmatic Wicca, who had previously been regarded as just Willow's friend, stood opposite her.

"I have to leave. It's nearly March; my busiest time," she said cryptically, "I have other responsibilities."

Buffy wasn't surprised. "Willow?" She asked simply.

"We've said our goodbyes. In fact, you might want to see her; she took it quite hard. I left her a present, though. Don't worry." Tara said suddenly, looking into Buffy's eyes. "I'm sure everything will turn out right, as Nature intended." She then walked in the direction of the door. Her presence, however, dissipated before she reached the exit.

Buffy stood and went to look for her friend. She found her sitting on the edge of one of the beds lined up in a room on the floor above. She was cradling Amy, stroking the rat's fur. It was apparent she had been crying but appeared calm now. When she saw Buffy standing in the doorway she put Amy on to the next bed. "Tara's gone," she said simply.

"I know." Buffy approached her closest friend and sat alongside her.

"What is with the two us and partners?" Willow complained. "You fall for a vampire with a soul who cannot return your love, followed by a soldier with a death phobia, and I lose myself with a …well I don't know exactly what Tara is."

"And there's the werewolf as well," Buffy teased.

"Hey, comfort wanted here."

Buffy smiled. "Tara said she left you a present."

"Yes, a spell. Here, she wrote it down," Willow offered her the piece of paper. Buffy refused to take it.

"You're the witch. Why don't you try it?"

Willow unfolded the sheet and recited the words.

"_Powers that be, _

_please aid our plight._

_A spell cast in haste_

_cannot be set right._

_In our time of need, please amend. _

_Correct the mistake_

_and restore our friend."_

"That's so Sabrina!" Buffy said.

"Yeah, and you're the pink Power Ranger," Willow responded petulantly.

They were both jumped out of their concentration by a scream from the bed next to them. Sitting opposite them was Amy. She was distinctly lacking in fur and whiskers. Clothing was sorely missed as well.

"Oh, my," said Xander from the doorway. "Hi, Amy. Welcome back."

Buffy and Willow took several moments to respond to the spell's result before they embraced their friend. Amy cried tears of relief and gratitude.

"Uh, Xander," Buffy glanced up from the bed. "Could you sort of make yourself scarce or I'll tell Anya you've been looking at another woman again."

When Xander pulled himself away from the scene Buffy helped herself to some spare clothes from one of female hunter's bags and passed them to Amy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The former students of Sunnydale high sat round the fire. Amy was the centre of attention; the return of their old school friend to human form was probably the most positive thing to have happened to them since Graduation Day.

"It's so good to be on two legs again," the restored Wicca offered.

"I only wish you had returned to less interesting times," Buffy said. They had brought their friend up to date on everything that happened in the several months that had passed. Everything since the night she had transformed herself into a rat to escape the witch burning.

"I could do with a pizza," Amy said suddenly. "With everything on it. I'm starving."

"I only fed you this evening," Willow added.

"Oh, right. What was it…..yeah, sunflower seeds. The same as yesterday and the day before."

"And an apple."

"I forgot that, thank you, but I could really do with some meat….and ice cream! You don't know how much torture it was watching you eat that in your college dorm, and hear you talk about what you had in the canteen…"

"You could see and hear what we did from your cage?" Buffy asked uneasily.

"Oh yes."

"What, everything?" Willow put in.

"Oh yes. Especially when you stopped putting the sheet over the cage."

Buffy and Willow blushed and Amy giggled. When she realised how much she enjoyed the emotion she laughed again. Xander's imagination was on overdrive.

"We didn't realise you were so sentient as a rat," Buffy said eventually. "Otherwise we would have been more….."

"Thoughtful," Willow helped.

"Careful," said Buffy.

Anya smiled, still highly amused.

"Since you were so aware of your humanity, I guess the metal wheel was kind of patronising," Willow added

embarrassed.

"Actually, I rather enjoyed the wheel. Mind you, the plastic run around ball was just plain sadistic."

**Chapter ten**

The hunter took out the CCTV that overlooked the entrance to the Mall. It was just a precaution; Willow had assured them she had neutralised all the cameras by hacking into their mainframe. Another of Gunn's group prized open the large sliding doors. The large band of vigilantes paraded into the brightly lit shopping centre. Cordelia and Wesley took the lead with Gunn.

"I still don't think it was necessary for you to come along," Wesley whispered ungraciously to Cordelia.

"Yeah right, and you would know your way around here, I'm sure. Before my tax exile status this used to be my second home. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Looking after you."

"That's so typical of a man; thinking a woman needs protecting. That he's capable of doing it. It's also kind of sweet, though," she conceded.

"What can I say? It's the English in me."

They all moved further into the Mall. Keeping to the edges of the wide avenues, their bodies reflected in the closed

shop windows, they inched forward.

"I don't like this, Gunn," Wesley said from behind the leader of the group. "We're too enclosed and there's only two main exits."

"There are fire exits too, Watcher. We've fought in more confined spaces, believe me."

"If we were looking for Xander," Cordelia thought out loud, "I would search the food hall. The video arcade would be a good place for Oz. But, where would vampires and other nasties hang out?"

They came to a V-shaped intersection. The large space was occupied by seating around a fountain, and by two banks of escalators extending to the upper floor. "Cordelia?" Gunn motioned to the ex-cheerleader.

"Both avenues eventually join again about two hundred yards further down. To the left are designer clothes, the right is Nerd Street…computers, a video arcade and a fantasy comic shop etc." She pointed up. "The food halls are up there."

"OK, we go left. Two will remain here and keep look out."

All but the nominated two headed down the left intersection. They reached the end, where an identical fountain stood, and were about to turn into the other avenue to return to the atrium, when they heard whistles being blown. This was signal for danger and the sound came from the previous fountain. The whistles stopped to be replaced by screams. Gunn led the charge back. However, they stopped half way when they saw their quarry. Demons, too many to count, blocked their exit. The hunters all knew there was too many to force their way through and too many to fight a winning battle.

"Let off some bolts here then we retreat to the rear exit. We must dent their numbers a little and then get back to inform the others what size force we're up against." Gunn directed everyone forward several yards before getting them to stop suddenly and fire their crossbows. Several demons were killed in the wave of bolts that hit the front ranks. However, their aim was not accurate enough to hit hearts and those that were vampires were able to continue their charge. Other monsters from the rear joined them. Another wave was fired at them, but the advance of the enemy was faster and able to climb over each front rank that fell before.

The hunters backed up, firing at random now. Gunn gave the order to retreat when he realised they were about to be overrun. Hopefully they could escape without losing any more than the two that died earlier. His hopes were given a severe knock when he saw another large group approaching them from behind. They were being squeezed in to an ever-decreasing fighting zone.

"Gunn!" Cordelia cried. "The stairs…over there. They lead to the upper floor. From there we could take the walk way to the multi level car park."

They made their escape via Cordelia's suggested route. When they reached the top of the stairs their enemy was still gaining on them. Gunn pushed his way through the swing doors and found himself in the food hall. Several themed restaurants were laid out; Philippino, Mexican and Chinese were the nearest, and he could see an Olde English cake shop on the other side, across the wide space that separated the sides of the Mall.

"The car park exit is down to the left and on the other side of the atrium, pass the escalators to the ground floor." Cordelia pointed ahead, but cut off her directions when she saw several figures emerge from the kitchens to block another escape route. This time, however, the numbers didn't seem too uneven.

"OK, ten of you stay here and hold off those behind us. They have to come through the doors, which will restrict their ability to charge en masse. I want you to load and fire in two ranks, backing away all the time. The rest of us will do the same only heading forward. Pick your targets well. If you can't guarantee a heart wound don't fire at a vampire as you will only waste your bolts."

Four rows of five men and women were formed. , two facing the doors, two facing the tables. The doors burst open and demons poured out. The front rank let loose five bolts and stood behind the rear rank that then fired five more. The latter then stepped back and the former, who had had time to reload fired again. The other ranks of archers did the same to the enemy blocking the escape route. Slowly all four ranks edged closer to freedom, but they were too slow and the ground being made up was still too far from the car park. Eventually their bags were empty of cross bow bolts. As one the hunters tied their bows to their backs and pulled out daggers and short swords.

"Everyone! We fight our way forward to the car park. Once there split up into groups of two and make your way back to base. Good luck!"

They charged the tables, swords held high. Wesley and Cordelia joined in. Wesley felt alive for the first time in his life. He lashed out left and right, shouting all the time. Finding himself surrounded, he sliced down to the right opening up a horned demon's stomach. He then swung round on his feet and swept the sword up creating a vertical wound on a vampire behind him. He followed this with a thrust of a knife held in his other hand to its heart. The adversary burst into dust to reveal a comrade standing directly behind it. Wesley drove his sword through its ribcage and pulled it out again, his other hand pressed against its stomach as leverage to assist the exit through bone and cartilage. By now adrenaline had made him high. He held sword and knife up and shouted a berserker cry of challenge and triumph. Thirty years of Watcher obedience, bureaucracy and control were erased in seconds.

Coming to his senses, though, he continued to fight his way forward. He realised that several hunters were down, but they were closer to freedom. He then saw Cordelia. She was with another hunter who was lashing out, frantically trying to defend them both. They were now up against the railings of the atrium, their backs arched back whilst their swords lashed forward. Two demons got in too close and Cordelia's protector was taken down, his throat ripped out. The second demon grabbed Cordelia by her waist.

"No!" Wesley cried out. He made his way to her but had to negotiate past three demons to get to her. She was lifted up by her nemesis, her legs kicking out wildly but ineffectually, and tossed over the side of the railings. She screamed as she descended. Wesley fought his way to the side and looked over. He saw her lying on her back. Her legs were sickeningly twisted. He headed to the nearest escalator.

"Wesley! Where are you going?" Gunn called out.

"To Cordelia!"

"Don't be stupid. She's probably already dead."

"Probably is but might not. You go, I'll find my own way back!"

Wesley bounded three steps at a time down the motionless escalator. He was six feet away from Cordelia's still form when he conceded she was dead. He continued his approach, however. Kneeling down he lifted her to a seated position and sat with her nestled in his arms before eventually hoisting her over his shoulder. It was then that he saw the group of monsters in front of him. He heard the footsteps of others from behind. Wesley sighed. He gently put Cordelia's body down and faced his enemy, sword and knife back in his hands. They approached slowly and formed a circle round him. Some had seen him fighting on the other level and were apprehensive to test his skill. Wesley tired of the waiting. He charged forward. He made ten yards, taking down one foe per foot gained before he fell to the horde.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Faith entered Willy's Bar. It was the end of that night's patrolling and she felt unfulfilled; she had met no demons to cast her unique judgement upon. She noticed Spike hunched over a table, hugging an empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Oh great, just what I needed." The bleach-blonde vampire uttered when he saw the slayer approach.

"What're you doing here, Spike? Why aren't you standing at the gates of the Hell mouth holding it open for your fiends?"

"Not bloody likely. You can all fight your war without me. Willy! A drink for my executioner."

Faith put on a disgusted expression. "Don't be such a drama queen. How long has he been here, Willy?" She asked the owner as he brought over a full bottle.

"Since 5pm," the small weasel like man answered desperately. "..…yesterday." He put the bottle and two glasses on the table and after affording a brief pained plea to the girl he left his unwelcome customers alone.

"I don't know why he complains," Spike commented whilst twisting off the bottle top and filling Faith's glass. He took a swig from the bottle. "I pay for my drinks. If I didn't come here profits would plummet."

Faith sat down. She put her stake on the table in front of her; an automatic action as she always had it near to hand. Spike looked at it as though she were rubbing salt into an already festering wound. She removed the weapon and slipped it into her right boot. "So, why the marathon session? Do you think I might have the chance of being on the winning side this time?" She asked adopting a light-hearted approach.

"50/50," Spike answered morosely. "For me it's a no win situation. If my kind, as you insist on calling them, win, the Hell mouth stays permanently open. If we lose, it's back to Hell for me. Either way it's an unwelcome change of scenery. I can just see the weather forecast – drought, pestilence and death followed by scattered showers. Contrary to popular literature, most of us like this mobile restaurant we call the World; I like trees, green grass and clean rivers. The prospect of molten lava and dead vegetation holds no appeal at all. I blame Tolkien," he ended eventually with another swig of alcohol.

"Wow, that was especially emotive. I'm bloody depressed now." Faith teased.

"What're you doing here, anyway? Why aren't you out there committing genocide on anything that doesn't meet Council parameters?"

"Cheer up! I've always resisted killing you because you know how to have a good time. But I'm sorely tempted to put you out of your misery."

"Sod off, killer!"

Faith shoved their table to one side. It flipped over and collided with the one next to them. The two demon occupants stood up and threatened to teach her a lesson. Faith glared at them. "Just try it! I've not killed anything yet tonight and I've got energy to spare."

They thought better of it and moved to an empty table in the far corner. Faith turned to Spike. "And you!" She spat. "You're like a man with no balls; useless."

Spike swung his arm in a wide arc. His fist hit Faith's cheek hard and sent her stumbling back. She stayed standing, however, and rammed her head into his stomach. Spike collided backwards into another table behind him; the momentum made more effective by the added weight of the slayer as follow through.

"Hey!" Willy screamed. "I know the end of the world is nigh, but do you have to fight the battle in my bar?"

The protagonists ignored his pleas and continued: With Spike on his back and Faith sitting astride him, the Slayer gripped his ears and began striking the floor with the back of his head. Spike desperately gripped her by the throat and rolled them both over. Pressing his advantage, he jumped up and landed a kick to her rib cage. Faith slid a few inches across the floor on the strength of the kick and spilt Jack Daniels. She stood up, grabbed an unbroken chair and disassembled it across Spike's left shoulder. As he reeled against the impact she followed it with a kick to his groin. Despite her earlier jibe, the vampire doubled up in pain: his legs giving way. Faith upper cut his chin, which sent him returning to the floor behind him.

"Yes!" She shouted in triumph, punching the air. "John Wayne eat your heart out!" She punched the air again. As if in support of her victory loud explosions erupted from outside; dust fell from the ceiling and bottles and glasses shook orchestrally on their shelves to the impact of the violence being wrought elsewhere. "What the fuck is that?" She exclaimed turning to the door.

"Like I said; the end of the world is nigh," Willy answered ominously.

Faith turned towards the barkeep puzzled. She then made to leave.

"Where are you going?" Spike taunted a few feet away. He was back on his feet. "Abandoning a fight. That's not like you."

"What's up, Spike. You still depressed?"

"No I'm not! I'm psyched!" He answered. Then he suddenly realised and his expression changed to horror. "You mean you started the fight to cheer me up?"

"Yea. Call it charity," she said twisting an unseen blade.

"That's nasty."

"I know, I'm a bitch, but a bitch that beat your ass," she countered, a broad grin on her face. "See you around." She left the bar and found Sunnydale lit up with fires and ringing with more explosions. The air smelt like the 4th of July. She strode through the streets back to the Mansion; a mixture of curiosity, excitement and a little twinge of fear fighting for dominion in her mind.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Earlier Buffy and Michael had decided to call it a night: more out of boredom than any sense of it being time to retire.

"I don't like to complain," Michael said. "But, I was expecting a bit more activity."

"You're as bad as my father."

"You took your father on patrol!" Michael blurted incredulously.

Buffy smiled. "It was a bonding exercise. He only joined me one time."

"You are the most extraordinary slayer."

"Extraordinary or just long-lived?" She probed good-humouredly.

"Both really. You have been the subject of much debate…..heated debate for two years now."

"I'm sure I have. I'm probably a thorn in your side. If forced to admit it, I kind of enjoy twisting it."

"Not everyone has been disapproving of your conduct, Buffy. Some of us recognise that the World would be a far worse place without the deeds you have done. We have a lot to be happy about."

"Yea?" Buffy looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed. "When we get the Hell mouth closed there'll be no need for a slayer. The World can be an even happier place then," she said bitterly.

"Happier the land that needs no heroes." Michael recited.

"That sounds suspiciously like a quote."

"A misquote. But then, I am from the American branch of the Council."

"I'm insulted; they sent an inferior to broker for peace," Buffy joked.

"I aspire to be inferior; no one expects much of me then. Get to know your limits, Buffy."

"I know them already. I vowed to protect Joss, though. And I will see the Promised Land," she added glancing away.

Explosions suddenly rocked the air.

**To be continued. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you, everyone who has kept with this story. I am very grateful for your patience and perseverence. I hope you enjoyed the ride. This is the last part and I hope you like the ending. Much as I relish checking my stats to see how many people have viewed and visited, I would also love some reviews to keep for posterity. With special thanks to Sarah Mclachlan and her Mirrorball album and Philip k Dick.**

**Pawns of Prophecy**

**Part two**

**Realignment**

**Chapter Eleven**

Buffy and Michael met Faith at the start of the avenue leading up to the Mansion. The two slayers looked towards the building. Explosions were still rocking the town behind them and they were both relieved to see their haven still intact. They then noticed upwards of ten vans parked on the grass verges outside.

"It would appear my colleagues have turned up," Michael offered as an explanation.

"Let's go and welcome our guests then," Buffy suggested. More explosions shook them. "And what is going on!"

They looked down on the town. The view offered by the small hill that Angel's former home stood on showed scores of fires out of control in Sunnydale. Plumes of smoke rose in long twisting tails undisturbed in the calm night. However, such was the number of fires they were still able to smell the ruin being inflicted on their home by the sea.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Apparently our guests are responsible for the firework display," Faith revealed. She had overheard some of the new arrivals speaking.

"You're making a mess of my town," Buffy directed to the one organising the Watchers.

A fifty-something man turned towards the Slayer's voice. He was dressed in a finely cut suit and had a puritanical look to his face; his features chiselled with a zeal that spoke burning books and intolerance. Buffy realised then they would only be reluctant allies at best and friends never. "We've only hit known places haunted by demons," the Watcher gave as his excuse for the Armageddon being inflicted outside. He looked down on Buffy as though looking over imaginary half rimmed glasses.

"Did you have to take out the Bronze? That was our best club. Hell, it was our only club."

"It was infested like most of the rest of **your** town."

"Granted," Buffy agreed good-naturedly. She was not going rise to the bait. "But they always stood out in a crowd there; fashion sense only having reached the mid 80s. I could always pick them off easily as a result. Now you're going to have scores of teenagers hanging around street corners with nothing to do, which I assure you is not much of a pay-off."

"Always assuming any street corners are left after tonight," Faith added from behind.

"The place was infested, just like that damn bar they liked to frequent."

"Willy's Place?" Faith demanded. "You bombed Willy's? I was only there an hour ago."

"Then we were an hour too late, weren't we?" The Watcher smiled viciously.

Faith lunged at him. Five of his colleagues went for their weapons, but were beaten to the draw by Gunn and ten of his hunters levelling crossbows at them. They formed a line either side of the brunette.

"That's enough!" Buffy shouted. Faith stood back and the face-off between allies eased. "You will show Faith the respect a slayer deserves!" She levelled at the Watchers. "Actually, a bit more respect for me wouldn't go amiss. Now," she smiled widely, "welcome to Sunnydale. If you will excuse me, I have to see to some matters, but I will chat to you later." She turned to Gunn. "How did it go tonight?"

"Bad," he responded. "It was a trap. Scores of demons. We only just got out and lost twelve doing so."

"Buffy." She looked round at hearing Willow's voice. "We lost Cordelia and Wesley," the Wicca revealed distressed.

Buffy took her by the shoulders. "What do you mean?" She turned to Gunn. "What does she mean?" She demanded sounding desperate.

"Cordelia went down…Wesley went to check on her…he didn't stand a chance."

Faith ran from the room.

"I loved the way you jumped to Faith's defence," Amy squealed from behind. "It was so cool. It gave me goose bumps."

Buffy looked at the witch; a mix of curiosity and horror on her face. "You're an un-complicated girl, Amy," she said.

"Is that sarcasm? I've missed sarcasm so much. Everything is so real. I'm psyched to be back."

"We were talking about Cordelia! She's dead, Amy," Willow tried to instil some respect back to the scene.

"I hated Cordelia. So not much bothered really."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Buffy found Faith pacing up and down in one of the other rooms. The brunette looked ready to explode or break down. Buffy wasn't sure which side she'd fall and what would be worse. "Faith, Calm down!"

"Go away!"

"Not gonna happen. Faith….."

"What right had they to do that?" She questioned cryptically. "What right had they to defend me?… ..I don't deserve it….. I'm not worthy…"

"That's enough! It's bad enough I have to stop others from talking like that. You are a slayer!"

"Buffy, I tortured Wesley and practically concussed Cordelia! Now they're dead and I get an honour guard. And Giles, your mother…"

"Please, Faith that's enough. I know the role call."

"Why are you all so nice to me?" Faith pleaded.

"'Cos we know it annoys you so much." Buffy smiled.

Faith accepted her friend's attempt to change the mood. "Every time I come into contact with the Council I wonder if we've allied ourselves with the right side. I swear I got on better with Spike."

"Yeah? Well with Spike it's very much what you see. I wonder if we'll run into him."

"He was at Willy's this evening. I left him there just over an hour ago." Faith revealed quietly.

"Oh, I see," Buffy realised. "I'm kinda glad I didn't have to kill him."

"Me too."

Buffy laughed. "Sentimental slayers. We don't stand a chance."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Buffy strode up to the senior Council member again. She had calmed Faith, debriefed Gunn and comforted Xander. Now it was his turn. "Oh, Giles," she said to herself, "Just when I need you most." She approached the Watcher. "Thank you for coming," she offered.

"You're welcome, young lady." It would appear he had decided to be conciliatory too. "These are momentous days."

"No kidding." She afforded a bitter smile. "Why didn't you bring…..Marti? Why didn't you bring the girl with you?"

"We were unsure of the risk. Which as it turns out was wise; your town is….."

"I know, infested. Hence the bombing. You attacked Willy's bar, I understand."

"That place was a haven for demons."

"It was neutral ground for us."

"Neutral ground! There is no Geneva Convention in our line of work."

"We got plenty of leads from there - Willy was human, and not all demons are…demons. I mean, just because something doesn't look…."

"I've heard enough," the watcher cut her off. "Let us agree to differ. What is important is that we defeat the horde gathering here. Then we can secure the children and guard over the Hell Mouth."

"I thought the idea was to close it for good."

"Yes yes, that's what I meant. Now I must see to my colleagues. We have brought more than enough provisions and you are welcome to share our rations."

Buffy watched him walk away. She suddenly felt very uneasy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Scooby Gang with Riley, Anya and Amy gathered in the bedroom reserved for Gunn's hunters.

"What would be the point in not closing the Hell Mouth for good?" Xander asked.

"My thought exactly, but he definitely said guard over it, and he said secure the children when they meet. Both statements are counter to why we are here. Where is the boy, by the way?" Buffy asked. She had not thought about him since getting back from her patrol. Willow pointed to the next room.

"They plan to maintain the status quo," Faith added.

"Of course!" Xander realised. "You and Buffy can retire happily, but with no Hell Mouth and all monsters banished, where does that leave the Council?"

"Surely they wouldn't cling to power by keeping it open. That's monstrous!" Willow found it hard to fathom such

selfishness.

"Precisely. So we will have to make sure the children meet when and how we want. The prophecy must be fulfilled," said Buffy. "Which means we need a contingency plan. I propose we arrange a place for us all to meet up if we get

scattered. In the meantime, Willow, Anya and Amy can smuggle Joss out tomorrow."

"Hey!" Willow resented the plan. "Don't send me to the rear. I've got every right to play my part."

"Yes, and that will be protecting Joss. I can't think of a better group to protect him than two witches and an ex-vengeance demon."

The first attack on the mansion came the following night.

**Chapter 12**

Buffy stood at a window in a top floor room, watching the fires burning in Sunnydale. More had been added since the blitz inflicted upon it by the Watchers. She guessed the demons were now torching at will; making the town ready for when they wedge open the gates of the Hell mouth. Her confusion at the absence of National Guard troops was answered when Amy said she felt a veil had been laid over Sunnydale. Apparently they could all massacre each other as violently and loudly as required and no-one would notice. At least no one from outside the town boundary, that is.

She had taken advantage of the lull after the first attack to despatch Joss with her friends as planned. They had left at dawn via the secret passageway. They had to go now in case their enemy discovered it, which they were bound to. After all, no vampire home would be worth it's salt without a secret passageway. Fortunately their getaway hole was not a sewer; such an escape route would have been the first place the demons would have looked for.

She heard Xander clear his throat and turned round to meet him. She took a few moments to regard her friend. He had changed so much over the years. He was no longer the awkward 16-year-old seeking her attention. She wondered what it would have been like had she accepted his invitation to the Spring Fling that first year. Now he was older, wiser, experienced in so many things that life had thrown at him. Cordelia's death had added another coating to his hard surface: a layer that was outwardly tough, but she knew her White Knight could still be felled very easily.

"Did you speak much to Willow before she left?" She asked him.

"Yes. I still hated to see her go….and Anya of course."

"Are you worried for them?"

"Of course, except Amy that is; she seems more capable."

"Did she seem slightly….?"

"Crazy? Yes. But two years as a rat would probably addle my brains as well."

"She seems calm about what's going on around us. Perhaps that's the deal we have to make to cope."

Xander looked at Buffy. She had lost the resolve she once had to live a normal life. To strive for it. He felt he saw more of Kendra's devotion to her work and Faith's cynical attitude in her eyes and actions. No longer the teenage warrior; shopping by day, slaying by night. The last vestiges of the Buffy he used to know had disappeared when Giles was killed. She now took it upon herself to lead and guide and fight. It scared him; Kendra had been like an automaton, programmed to slay, and Faith was an emotionally-drained being who had burnt bridges behind her and lived to kill for the meaning it gave to her existence. Buffy had always been different. Giles had learnt to accept and rejoice in his 'different slayer' as much as the Council had grown to despise the independence she wore like a uniform. He left her there.

That night a violent storm hung over Sunnydale. Long jagged bolts struck the town and sheet-lightening lit it up as bright as day. But no rain fell. The sentries looked out of the windows and those outside roamed the grounds of the mansion nervously. The lightening afforded them brief views of their surroundings but left them constantly night-blind in between flashes. One bright flash lingered nearly two seconds. It revealed an advancing mass of bodies. The alarm was sounded and the rain finally came.

Thirty defenders, led by Riley, joined the guards outside. They were confronted by a larger number of demons. A Watcher to Riley's right fell to the ground; a wide serrated knife embedded in his chest. The defenders charged the attackers. Riley took out two with left and right wide swings of his sword and wounded two more with a pistol held in his left hand. He tripped over a dead body and rolled over expertly before leaping back up to shoot a vampire in the face. A fellow defender finished it off with a thrust to its heart.

The ex initiative soldier saw a Watcher be taken down but still live. He went to assist. Dodging the swing of an axe from a one horned demon he ploughed sword first through three others trying to reach the downed colleague. Something grabbed his leg. It pulled on it hard causing Riley to land flat on his front, his mouth filling with mud. He twisted himself round onto his back, which caused his trapped leg to protest under the strain. He bent his free limb back to his chest and pushed it fall force forward and up, catching his attacker in the throat; breaking its windpipe in the process. It gargled sickly and released its grip. Riley stood up. He winced at the soreness of his leg and shouted in dismay at the mutilated remains of the Watcher he had tried to save moments earlier. That was the last thing he saw.

To the attackers Riley was just another dead mortal. They walked over his body, ten then twenty then fifty then too many to count. Buffy watched them from the window. She had stopped counting at thirty.

"Buffy!" Xander called from the passage. "They've breached the outer defences!"

She giggled manically at the cliché, but then held herself in check as though some in-built safety guard against insanity had clicked into place. "Riley's dead," she stated calmly as she approached Xander.

"I know." He rubbed his eyes and then dragged his hand down his face slowly as if it would wipe away the fatigue. He looked at Buffy. At that moment she was suddenly framed in brightness from the lightening behind her. Of all the moments to pick, he thought; she never looked more beautiful or vulnerable. For a frightening second he wondered whether he loved her just for that vulnerability. It was after all her most human aspect.

Buffy reached the doorway and became the Slayer again. "Let's get out of this tomb," she decided.

"Oh, thank you. I was so hoping you'd say that."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Watcher, we're leaving," Buffy declared.

"No argument there. I take it we can exit the same way you smuggled out the boy."

There had been a violent row when the Council had discovered Joss gone. They were all forced to work together now out of shared adversity. Without the enemy at the door, however neither side was in any doubt they would be at each other's throats. Michael was the only Watcher Buffy felt comfortable with. He had mysteriously disappeared after Willow and the other women had taken Joss

Xander moved one of the sofas positioned in front of the open fire. He then rolled back a large rug to reveal a standard-sized trap door; the type of thing you would expect to find in any mansion once owned by a vampire. "Make sure you put your arms tightly by your side then jump straight; it's quicker than climbing down." Xander instructed. "Don't worry; there's a mattress at the bottom to break the landing."

Several defenders set about lighting fires around the door and windows to temporarily deter the attackers.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Buffy! Will you hurry up," Xander shouted from the bottom of the escape shaft. He and Buffy were the last ones to leave. Faith had taken the last contingent of Watchers just before.

"Okay okay, don't fuss," she chided, amused by his nagging. "Are you standing clear?"

"Duh! Much as I would like you on top of me, from a great height is not my preferred method."

"Xander, that's so crude!"

"Will you get down here, woman!"

"Yessir."

Buffy put her arms by her side and leapt into the hole. She landed on the mattress and smiled at her companion who was waiting impatiently. "Hello," she said. Xander sighed dramatically. "I see the others wasted no time in getting out," she noted.

"Yeah! How about us saving what little we have and mimicking them."

They started to make their way forward when an explosion from above slammed them to the floor. They pulled themselves up slowly as though the pressure released still rested on their backs. Once standing, however they started to run. Buffy tripped up. Xander turned round when he realised he was far ahead of her. He shone his torch back and had a bright beam hit his face from hers in return. He gave her a withering look.

"Oh shut up," Buffy responded. "I'm a girl; I'm supposed to trip up at inopportune moments."

They exchanged smiles but were interrupted by the roof caving in over Buffy and blocking the gap separating them. Xander held his smile for a microsecond before the event registered. He then frantically tore at the debris; ignoring the cuts to his hands and arms. He shouted his friend's name, but got no reply. Faith appeared at his side. He looked up at her: tears creating meandering lines in the earth caking his face.

"We've got to go!" Faith shouted gripping his arm.

"But, Buffy's behind there!"

"There's no way we can move that much rubble and…..she's probably under half of it." Xander glared at her. "You can hit me if it will make you feel better," she responded. "But it won't change matters."

Xander relented.

The younger slayer and her companion rejoined the group of Watchers in the glade of trees at the exit to the tunnel. The Council leader was one of them. One of their number approached from the edge of the trees. "There's a van parked by the road. We can get it started."

They all made their way through the trees until true enough they found a white van parked on the grass verge. Unnoticed by Faith or Xander the Elder signalled to his comrades. They were thrown against the side of the van and found themselves facing six revolvers.

"Now," the Watcher declared. "We need to find the boy. Perhaps you can enlighten us as to his whereabouts."

"Fuck that!" Faith spat.

The man fired two shots. Xander shouted in dismay as he saw Faith clutch her stomach and stagger backwards to the side of the van. She looked down at the blood seeping through her fingers. She then glared at her murderer. Hatred stared him in the eyes rather than pain before she crumpled to a kneeling position. Her head dropped forward. The Watcher pushed her onto her side with one foot.

"That has been too long in coming." He turned his attention to the young hooligan standing in front of him. "Are you going to be more helpful?"

"Yes yes…I…I'll take you to the boy, just please don't shoot me," Xander stammered convincingly.

"My dear boy, I'm not a violent man. This…" he gestured to Faith's body, "was justice. She was a killer. A dangerous animal that needed putting down. Come now, you can drive."

Xander edged round the side of the van and got in the driver's seat. The Elder got in alongside, the others piled into the back. He then drove them in the opposite direction of Buffy's planned meeting place.

**Chapter thirteen**

Buffy climbed the hotel staircase. She was weary from the journey to their arranged meeting place. She sat on a step to catch her breath and coughed violently. Blood splattered the wallpaper since she needed her arms to wrap around her ribcage to lessen the sharp-pointed pain. She knew ribs were broken and probably some other internal workings damaged beyond repair. Calmly she realised she was slowly dying. For the first time she cursed her slayer strength; it was prolonging the end rather than preventing it. However, she had to concede that it had got her this far.

Buffy had woken up hours earlier to find herself still in the tunnel. She had been laid out on her back, one arm flung out wide, the other across her chest. The latter had offered some shield against the weight of debris strewn over her. The former gave her the ability to slowly extricate herself. She had managed to push the largest obstruction off her front. The release of its weight had caused her to scream in agony as her lungs grasped air into her body causing her ribs to contract. The effort to stand had been worse. The slow climb up the escape shaft worse still.

She had half-hoped to find the route blocked or the ruined mansion still full of the enemy. She had been unlucky on both counts and was forced to choose to continue or kill herself; no one and nothing would make the choice for her. So she had decided to proceed to the meeting place they had arranged barely hours earlier. She didn't know who would be there to meet her, but used the determination to get there as comfort.

The hotel was dank and cold. A musty smell pervaded; testimony to poor heating and worse ventilation. It was cheap and remote enough for a meeting place, however. The manager/concierge had been surprised when she had handed over enough money for a whole week's occupation. She judged that it would be enough time to discover whether anyone had survived or not. He had looked vaguely worried as though she were mad to want to spend more than one night. Perhaps, she thought, it was haunted and she would demand her money back as reward for lasting the week.

The key met resistance when it came to perform its role. Buffy came close to snapping it in half; her slayer strength still capable of over compensating. Fortunately, the lock surrendered and she pushed the door open. She couldn't help smiling when she surveyed the room: the bed had a coin slot to one side that allowed it to vibrate. The mirror on the ceiling above added to the effect. A mirror ball suspended from the ceiling by the light completed the tackiness. No wonder the manager had been curious, she thought.

Buffy laid herself down. Her back let out an aggrieved spasm at having its posture changed, but relaxed when it realised it no longer had to support her body frame. She lay there looking up at the mirror. Her reflection dared her to cry.

It had turned dark again outside when Buffy realised she had slept all day and into the next evening. The glare from a neon light, across the road from the hotel, made a long shadow of the wardrobe by the window. She felt fever-hot and realised her clothes were drenched in sweat. She struggled to her feet, then to the window. She lifted it open. The breeze struck cold on her wet skin, but she allowed it to catch her hair and lift it back from her neck, welcoming its caress like a lover. She was momentarily lost.

She turned from the window and found herself amidst a light show; the night wind was causing the mirror ball to rotate. The facets of glass trapped the neon and played dozens of spots of light across the walls of the hotel room. Buffy tried to concentrate on one facet as it progressed on its orbit. Her vision misted and delirium took over….

There he was again: wandering the streets of Sunnydale at night. She only ever saw him at night, when the vampires roamed. His dark coat, that covered him to his boots, increased the enigma that was Angel. She had only been in Sunnydale for a few weeks, but he had confronted her more than once. His sporadic visits were building a mystery of a man. Or not a man: she knew he contained a demon. He wore the burden in his eyes like a guilty cross, worn to remind him that he was lucky to be alive. She felt his hesitation and doubts whenever he held her in his arms. He was so beautiful; a beautiful fucked-up man. He turned around and looked in her direction. He looked at her despite the fact she wasn't really there, just dreaming. His eyes appeared sad and yet demanding at the same time, demanding to know why. Why what? The sword she had plunged into him appeared and a vortex emerged behind him and he was sucked backward. Buffy gasped and stared for a long moment at the space that had been occupied seconds before. A car sped pass the entrance to the alley. Its headlamp briefly glared as it bridged the gap between the buildings. In the flash of light Buffy found herself still watching one small facet of glass orbit the room.

"That's great," she uttered. "Now I'm having nightmares. Why can't I bloody die quickly like everyone else?"

She was dragged out of her self-pity by a knock on the door. She turned round. It opened to reveal Joss standing there. She stared at him for several seconds, willing him to disappear like Angel moments before. "Hello, Auntie Buffy," the boy said as if to convince her he did exist.

"Willow?" she asked quietly.

"She's dead," he replied betraying no emotion.

Buffy put a hand to her mouth and staggered back to the wall. She didn't register the pain the impact caused. She shut her eyes and lowered herself to the floor, her legs curled up to her chest. Joss walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She struck out at his arm. "Don't touch me! You bastard. You don't care do you? I've lost everything to save a fucking monster!"

Joss didn't flinch at the tirade directed towards him. He tilted his head and regarded the slayer curiously. "The truth would be the same how ever I say it."

"You're no better than a robot," she whispered. "A clinical inhuman with one intention programmed into its mind." She had wanted to say that for so long. Now she had let loose, she felt no better for it.

The phone rang. It rang several seconds before Joss handed it to Buffy. She had not registered it until then. "Buffy, is that you?" the voice on the other end asked. "It's Michael."

"Hello, Michael. I'm hoping it's good to hear your voice." Her own was fragmented by quick breaths to lessen the pain and keep her conscious.

"I have Marti. Do you have Joss? Buffy…..are you okay?"

"No I'm not OK, I feel like I've lived through the last act of Hamlet. Yes I have Joss"

There was a pause. Buffy just made out a relieved sigh from the other end of the line. "That's good. We'll come to you."

"You don't know where we are."

"Marti does; she can sense Joss."

"That's a neat trick…Michael, hurry wont you. After all these years fighting, I would hate to miss the Promised Land." She hung up the receiver.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Michael entered the room. He saw Buffy lying on the bed and knew straight-away that he was too late. Joss stood by the window looking at the neon light. The Watcher sat on the bed and looked down at the slayer. "Don't worry, Michael," Joss said from behind. He turned his head to look at the boy and noticed that Marti had bridged the gap between them. "She will see the Promised Land." The Child of Light and Child of Dark linked hands and all was put right.

**Epilogue**

**Part one.**

The adult Gaya, or Gaea as she preferred to be called, appeared in the fountain court. She held a baby asleep in her arms. She saw her daughter waiting for her. "Hello, Tara."

"Hello, mother. I've come to say goodbye."

The older woman sighed. "I shall miss you. You were the best."

Tara smiled affectionately. "I bet you say that to every Spring that comes along."

"Probably, but I mean it every time."

"Anyway, my successor will be a fine replacement," Tara said gesturing to the baby.

"Who, little Faith here? Oh yes, she will be wonderful. You chose her well." Faith's eyes opened and the baby yawned before closing them again.

**Epilogue**

**Part two.**

Tara sat at the table in the library of Sunnydale High. She watched as a girl entered through the swing doors and approached the checking out desk. Another girl sat behind helping out the librarian.

"Hi," the first girl spoke up. "I'm new. I was told to come here to get the books I'll need."

"Oh, yes…..right...um welcome to Sunnydale High. How come the new school?" She asked as she logged on to the computer to type in the new-girl's details.

"My dad's company moved here, so my parents decided to relocate to save him having to commute every day."

A middle-aged man appearing from the office behind the desk interrupted her. "Err….I've got to…. got to take these books to the computer room," he stuttered. "The students will need them you see….you will be alright here on your own?"

"Yes, fine." The assistant librarian responded. The man exited.

"He was…...strange," the new girl observed.

"He's English and…..." she leaned over the desk and whispered, "and he's got a thing for our new computer teacher." She leant back guiltily fearing she had gone too far. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Don't worry, your indiscretion is safe with me. So tell me, what is Sunnydale like? I'm Buffy, by the way," she held out her hand.

The other girl reciprocated. "Hello, I'm Willow. It's not so bad. If you want, I can show you around at lunchtime and introduce you to my friends."

"I'd like that, thank you."

**end.**


End file.
